Healing Open Wounds and Sewing Back Broken Hearts
by gayjellyfishesinthesky
Summary: Peeta breakes Katniss's heart. can Cato be able to sew it back, or will he simply make it worse? /Character Death/
1. Send you roses when

**Hello people! well, This is my first fan fiction. It have actually have been forming in my head for quite a while, so I thought I should write it. I hope you guys like it!**

_I was running away from the mutts._

_ They were all the types I have ever seen: the wolf-type ones with my loved one's eyes, the lizard-type that killed Finnick, and the pinkish birds that killed Mayslee on the 2nd Quarter Quell, tracker-jackers, Jabberjays, and the wolf-type ones with my loved one's eyes. I fell down to the ground and Then, I see it. One of the wolf-mutts went in front of all of them. It had blonde fur and beautiful blue eyes. "Peeta". , I whisper. I can feel its breath on my face, cinnamon and recently baked bread. "Peeta". I say again, this time louder. He starts to transform into a human._

_"Peeta!" I shout. He sees me and starts walking until he is in front of me. "mutt… you are a mutt… you killed my family… your sister… Finnick… Rue… Marvel… Clove… it is your fault so many people died! You started a rebellion where millions of people died! You also tried to kill me! With those berries! Now you deserve to die!" - He says, lifting a sword, he then says, "you will die painfully and slowly. For you to pay the millions of deaths you've caused!" Then he starts cutting my skin. First on the face, then on the torso, I'm screaming my head out, also I'm crying. That is when I feel a something soft besides me…_

I wake up sweating, screaming and crying. I realize that the thing that is beside me is Buttercup, my sister's cat. Buttercups have become closer to me since one month after Peeta left me. Then, I realize it have been nine months. Nine months waiting, nine months filled with nightmares, hurt, doing nothing and not even stepping out of my room. At least Greasy Sae started coming again; I think Haymitch told her to. If he did, I need to thank him, if she didn't come, I probably would have starved. I then decide its time to move on. I now look like a depressed teenager, (Which technically I am) and nothing like me.

I stand up for the first time in days. Greasy Sae forces me to stand up at least five minutes a week, because she thinks that I am going to die because of blood clotting. I strip out my clothes and step into the shower for the first time In over six months. I start thinking of that night, when Peeta told me to leave and never come back.

~FLASHBACK~

_I have just come back from hunting, I had a great catch. "Peeta, I'm home!" I said. I got no response. "Peeta?" I said, louder this time. Then I saw a mess on the kitchen and knew what happened. Peeta had a flashback. I went looking for him, and found him on an empty room, the window was broken, and his hands were bleeding. I ran to help him, but he slapped me in the face. He started shouting at me, and I knew he was having a bad one. _

_"Katniss? He asked Katniss is that you? I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to… Stupid mutt! Get out of here! Don't touch me!"_

_ I started crying and tried to help him, but he just either slapped me nor shouted obscenities at me. I couldn't handle it anymore and leaved the room. I went upstairs to his/our room and started packing my things. When I got out of the room, I passed in front of the room he was in and tried again to help. He took a part of the broken glass and stabbed my arm with it. He then started shouting at me again. I ran out of the house into mine. When I got there, I washed the wound, disinfected it and bandaged it I then started to cry myself to sleep. _

When I step out of the shower, I start to brush my hair, braid it and put on some new clothes. I go downstairs and see Greasy Sae have made breakfast. I eat it and thank Sae, who looks surprised to see me up and active.

She washes dishes and leaves. About ten minutes after Sae left, the phone began to ring. "Hello?" I say. "Katniss! Hello!" Delly's cheery voyce squeals. "Oh hey Delly." I say, "Katniss! How have you been? How is life?" She asked. "Great, how about you?" I ask. "I am doing perfect! I actually called you because I wanted to tell you two big news!" She exclaims.

"Really?" I ask "yea! why don't you Come over to my place in 20 minutes, I want them to be a surprise!" She says. "Oh, okay." I say back, "see you later then?" She asks "Sure, why not?" I say. "Awesome! Bye Katniss!" She exclaims a little too exited. "Bye Delly!" I say and hang up. I leave my house, because Delly lives in town, which is pretty far from Victors Village, and head to her house. I pass the bakery, and see Peeta inside, he seems to notice me and starts walking towards me, but leave running.

I get to Delly's place in 15 more minutes. I knock on the door and she greets me.

"Hello Katniss! Come in!" she pulls me into the house she and her brother share. She pours some tea in two cups and takes some cookies. We start talking during what seems like hours, when I remember. "Delly," I say. "What were the news you had for me?" "Oh yes! I Am getting married!" I smile. "Delly that is awesome! Who are you getting married to?" I say, exited. She then hesitates for a second.

"Delly?" I ask, "who are you marring?" I say again. "I um… I am… I will… I will marry Peeta!" She finally says. Shock is all over my face._ Move on, move_ _on_ I say to myself. "Th-hat is A-weso-me!" I finally blurt out."Really?" She asks "yes this is awesome! Congratulations!" I say. "Aren't you… mad?" She asks startled No! I say, laughing. "When are you doing the wedding?" I ask "on two or three weeks!" She says, getting exited. "Great!" I say. "What is the other new?" I ask, changing the theme. "Oh right!" She says, "I want you to be my bridesmaid!"_ Move on, move on_ I repeat to myself. "That will be a honor!" I say, actually getting exited.

The next three weeks came in a blur.

I met Delly's other bridesmaids, Lilly and Collette. They were both sweet almost like Delly. She also asked Effie's help to plan the wedding, so this three weeks were a torture.

We went up and down looking for flowers, dresses, decorations, and many other things. I have been considering stop the wedding, but I think I will really hurt Delly.

I finally decide I will do it. My plan is perfect. When the day finally comes, Delly asked us to sleep over at her house the night before the wedding, so we are at Delly's place.

The day after, my old preparation Team gets here to prepare all four of us. (I called them and told them to come for Delly's wedding) when they are done with Delly, Lilly and Collette, they start with me.

Octavia, Venia and Flavius are talking and talking, when something that they say catches my attention. "In the capitol the news of Peeta's wedding being recodes is becoming crazy everyone!" Says Octavia. "Yes, but nobody knows who the bride is!" Says Venia "I am sure they are all having a heart attack when they find out it is not Katniss the one that he is marring!" Says Flavius.

Before I know it, I am dressed up in a beautiful orange strapless dress that falls to my knees with a blue ribbon around the waist and blue high heels With my hair flowing down like a waterfall on my back. I have my bouquet (which are lilies, lotus flowers lavender and cat mints) and I am ready to go to the altar.

The wedding is going to be at the justice building's salon, and I can see the entire cameraman already there. _They are going to freak out when they find out Delly is marring Peeta and not me… _I think to myself. Then the music starts. We all take our positions: First goes Lilly hand by hand with Cameron, one of Peeta's groomsmen, then Collette hand in hand with Justin, another groomsman, and at last its me and Kohler, the last groomsman, hand in hand.

Before I know it, Kohler is pulling my hand to the altar. I see cameras flashing and a gasp for all of the capitol people that just noticed I am not the bride. Then I notice Peeta's eyes on me. I turn around and see him in the eyes. He has a confused look. I think Delly didn't said I was one of her bridesmaids. I give him my best glare and turn my attention to Kohler.

Then it comes Delly. She really looks beautiful in her simple strapless white dress, with the blue ribbon around her waist. _Something blue_ I think to myself. _I wonder what is the borrowed and old… _before I can even notice, Peeta is saying his vows.

"Delly." He begins. - "You are an awesome woman. You always are happy and cheery, evening the worst circumstances; you can always see the bright side of everything. I consider you a friend and a lover, a person in which I can always count on. You always were there for me when I needed you more. When no one was there, you did. I love you, because you are the greatest person I have ever met. I love you." He says and puts the ring on her finger. I can see he is holding back tears. It looks like he is really happy.

I can't stop the wedding like this. I can't ruin them both because I am still a in love with Peeta. I can't.

Then it is Delly's turn. "Peeta." She says. – "I have been in love with you since we were teenagers. I really liked you, but I knew I never had a chance. Because I always thought you were going to marry Justine, or other merchant girl. I always dreamed with this day, hoping one day it comes true. Now here I am, at the half of my wedding day, with you. I love you." She puts the ring on his finger.

I don't realize i am crying until i feel a tear fall on my chest. But not because I am sad, but Because I am happy for both of them. Peeta finally found the girl he really loves. I am hurt, though. He made me illusions, and I started loving him, but he left me.

"If anyone objects, speak now or forever silence." i think. can I stop the wedding? I can't stop the wedding like this. I can't ruin them both because I am still a in love with Peeta. I just can't. I have neither the heart or the will power to do it.

when no one objects, the judje finally says,"You can now kiss the bride." Before kissing Delly, Peeta looks at me. He has a… confused look? There is also sadness and repentance, but mostly he is confused. But as soon as it appears, it leaves. _Maybe he thought you were stopping the wedding_ a little voice at the back of my head tells me. Then he kisses her. Everyone including myself are cheering, and they both leave to the reception.

**So. This is a long and boring chapter for the start. but i promise the next one will be interesting and proper to the story. After all, this is a Katinss/Cato fanfic, not Peeta/Delly. I hope you like it! I am open to suggestions! So PM or Review! Please!**


	2. when They think you need a smile

**Here you have it! Second chapter. Sorry it is short, I promise the next one will be longer. Enjoy!**

It is actually fun.

I was talking and laughing and dancing and meeting everyone. After an hour or so, I receive a phone call to my mobile. I see the number and don't recognize it.

but, I answer anyways. "Hello?" I ask. "Hello Katniss. It's Enobaria. I need you to come to the capitol. A hovercraft will be there in exactly thirty minutes to pick you and Haymitch up. Do not let Peeta come. I will see you at the Capitol, and will explain more. You have thirty minutes. if you don't come, i will rip your throat with my teeth. Bye." Then she hangs up.

"Okay…" I say. "I go and pick Haymitch up. When I find him, he is talking to Delly and Peeta. I get there and tap on his shoulder. "We need to talk for a second." I say. "For sure sweetheart!" He says. he is not completely drunk, I hope that he is sober enough to at least understand. I then whisper into his ear what Enobaria said. His face got a serious look, and like magically he seemed sober. "We have to leave, then. i don't know you, but i don't want to get my throat ripped out" He says. I nod.

"Head to victors village, I will be there in a minute," I tell him. "Okay sweetheart, but do not take too long." He says just nod. Then he stands up,bids goodbye to Delly and Peeta, congratulates them and leaves. When he is far enough Delly asks, "what happened?" "Oh, nothing, they just need us in the Capitol, that's all." I lie. Delly seems worried. And I quickly add, "oh, don't worry about Peeta, President Paylor said that he can stay; it is his wedding day, after all." I say with a smile. She nods and seems convinced, but Peeta doesn't. but He doesn't say anything, though. "Well, I am so sorry I need to leave. Congratulations, Delly!" I say, still smiling. "Thanks, Goodbye!" She says, also smiling.

I head to Victors Village, and I am almost at the door when someone grabs my arm. I turn around and see Peeta standing there, I am about to say something when he speaks. "Why are you going to the capitol?" "To a meeting for the victors, I already told you." I say, annoyed. "You were lying. Tell me, why are you going?" He repeats. "I already told you. Why do you even care, anyways?" I say rudely.

"Because I love you" he says, blushing. I start laughing. He seems angry.

"What?" He asks. "You don't love me," I say still laughing.

"Yes I do!" He says becoming angrier each second. "No you don't!" I tell him. I am not laughing anymore, now I am talking with a serious tone.

"If you loved me, you should have gone and looked for me when I needed you. If you loved me, you should have not married Delly and replaced me. if you loved me, you should have apologized for what you did that night. Don't you get it? YOU ARE TEN MONTHS AND A GODDAMN WEDDING LATE!" I yell the last part. Then he leans down and kisses me.

I quickly brake out, and slap him in the face. "How dare you do that?" I yell at him. "You just got married today! You are an asshole!" And with that I storm into my house, slamming the door on his face. I am so angry that I forget to pack or change clothes. The hovercraft arrives just one minute after Peeta leaves and we get in. when Haymitch sees me he asks me what's wrong, and I decide to tell him the whole story. When I am finished we are already in the capitol.

When we arrive there, Enobaria is waiting for us. She comes up and greets us a little too friendly way for her. "do you know why you are here?" she asks. "No…" We both say at unison. "Okay. You are here because a tribute from the past hunger games is still alive. We found them on this hospital a few months ago. He have been here after his games, where he 'died', the quarter quell, the rebellion and other two years." She says. "But why should we care?" I ask. "Because he was a tribute from your games, Katniss." She says "Who is he?" I ask a little bit too exited. "his name," she says is "Cato Masonbrick."

**Who likes Cato's last name? I do!. I already have summer vacations! So I will update sooner. I know I have just started, and this second chapter is the second in the same day, but I just really love ad enjoy writing, so I will try to update each one or two days? What do you think? I just promise not to just leave the story like this. I promise to finish it. Okay? So R&R! Reviewing helps me write more, you know? Also I am open to suggestions, so PM! :) **


	3. Fire at will

**hello again! i finishd this chaper and wnted to post it ASAP! so here you have it. thanks catnissxoforever, i will remove my errors, thanks for telling me! i will start with it on the next chapter, because i read your review just now. so, I will try. well, ladies and gentelmen, i give you Chapter 3!**

Cato Masonbrick? He was supposed to be dead! I shoot him myself! the cannon shot! He can't be alive! He… then I remember. a random thing, but surely related to him. The letter. He gave me a letter after I won the games. Well, not him, but his mentor. I can clearly remember what it said...

_Katniss,_

_If you are reading this, it mans you are the victor from the 74th hunger games. And that I am dead. Anyway, I just wanted to tell you that I am sorry. For everything I have done. Being so bloody, so brutal, and so bad. I wanted you to know, that I had a crush on you since I saw you on fire at the chariots. It was love at first sight. I didn't tell you, though. I was planning you to win the games. I am so glad you did. That means I kept my promise. also, i was just acting my bad attitude, to remain well known as the cocky tribute everybody thought I was. but, in reality, I wasn't like that. I am sure that, if we've meet other way than in the games, we could've been good friends, maybe more. but, anyway, i am sure you already love lover Boy, or the tall boy that took your sister away at the reaping. by the way, that was so brave from you. another thing to add to my endless list of reasons to love you. I am sorry I wasn't brave enough to tell you this formally, but if i am dead, I think it would've been creepy to do so. _

_All my Love, _

_Cato._

I was tearing up when I read it then. I couldn't believe it, actually, at first i thought it was some sort of strategy to distract me during the games, but I realized it wasn't logic, because they gave it to me after the games. I realize Enobaria is talking to me. "I am sorry, what?" I ask embarrassed.

"I asked if you wanted to see him," she says annoyed.

"Oh, yeah, sure." I mumble. "okay, so" Enobaria says- "go to the eight door on the left and knock the door before going in, okay?" "Okay." I say and go to look for the room. When I find it, I knock on the door, and a doctor comes out to greet me. When he sees me, shock is registered all over his face.

"Katniss Everdeen? What brings you here?" He asks "oh! I... um, I am here to see am, Cato Masonbrick… is he here?" I ask dumbly. "oh yes! he has been asking for you the past few months! I am dr. Kenninsten, Cato's doctor, by the way." He says proudly, "Oh nice to meet you Dr. Kenninsten." I say. "can I see Cato?" I ask again. "Oh right, yes you can come in. he is awake right now. If you excuse me, I will go to talk with Enobaria." He says. leaving.

I take a deep breath and go in. the hospital room is similar to the one I was in when I was at the capitol after my own games; the only difference is that this one has two lounges in it. I come closer and Cato sees me. He is more shocked than the doctor when he saw me. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped to the floor. "K-Katniss! What are you doing here?" He asks "hello to you too, Cato!" I say. "Sorry, hi" he says, blushing.

I laugh and look at him in the eyes. they are filled with...love? I don't know, but it is the same way father saw mother. I blush and look away. "So... How are you doing?" I ask.

"weren't you supposed to be married and living happily with Peeta?" He asks suddenly with a sad voice. "Oh." I say "That Peeta is getting married, it doesn't mean he is marrying me." I say he smiles and relief fills his face.

"So, what's up with your outfit?" He asks laughing. I look down and remember I haven't taken out the bridesmaid dress Delly gave me. "Oh," I say "I weren't getting married, but I was a bridesmaid." He laughs. "I won't bite" he says. "What?" I ask "you can come and seat, I won't hurt you." He says with a grin. I smile and seat on the edge of his bed and start feeling sleepy. Right! I didn't slept last night. Delly was too nervous and didn't let anybody sleep. "You can sleep here if you want…" he says. "really?" I ask. "yeah why not?" He says, "okay…" I say, and lay down beside me and he covers me with the bed's sheets. He puts me in an embrace and I rest my head on his chest, hearing his heartbeat and drift myself to sleep into a dreamless sleep, the first one I've ever had in months.

* * *

When I wake up, it is a whole new day. Cato is still beside me, and he is asleep.}

I move, trying not to wake him up, without success. He wakes up, alarmed. "Where are you going?" He asks with a morning voice. _he looks so cute when he just woke up..._ I think. "Oh sorry I woke you up! I was just going to look for Haymitch, who might be looking for me right now. I will come back later, though." I tell him stroking his hair.

"Do you promise?" He asks, looking at me with his bright, warm and loving blue orbs.

"I promise" I say and leave his room. I don't know why I am being so sweet with him. He killed a lot of people. _He was also a victim_ I remind myself.

when he is his normal self, he is like a combination of Gale, Peeta and Finnick; he is protective and wild, like Gale. He is sweet and caring, like Peeta. And also funny and sexy, like Finnick. But he has a part that is only himself. He is free, he has no worries. He is calming and strong. He never gives up. I have known the real Cato for a little time, but he is actually starting to grow on me.

When I get to the corridor that I was when we arrived, I notice Haymitch, Enobaria and Dr. Kenninsten are talking there. "I won't take the boy with me to district two! I refuse to take care of him!" Yells Enobaria. "well, he cant stay in the capitol, either!" Says Dr. Kenninsten.

"cant he take care of himself? Why doesn't he go with his family?! or with some friends?" Asks Haymitch. "Because they all died during the rebellion!" Yells Enobaria.

I realize they are talking about Cato. "He can stay with me." I find myself saying, "hello sweetheart!" Says Haymitch. "He can stay with me." I repeat "good joke sweetheart!" Says Haymitch, laughing. He must see in my face that I am not joking, because when he replies, he is now serious. "are you sure sweetheart? I mean, you just came out from a severe depression state!" Haymitch says. "Yes, but he can help me if I leave again. And, being with him will help me with a lot of things." I say, loosing my patience. "Okay then sweetheart! Enobaria, Doctor what do you think about it?" he asks, turning to look at them. "I'm with the girl." Says Enobaria- "they both can help each other with many things." I am glad she s by my side, but I think might just be because she does not want to take care of Cato, though. "Doctor?" asks Haymitch. "I think it might be a great idea. We should try." He says. "Great!" I exclaim, a little bit too exited.

They all look at me with weird looks. "What?" I ask- "agh!, I will go and get Cato." With that I go back to his hospital room. I am not being myself. I am not naturally like this. I am mostly sullen and hostile. But for some odd reason, I feel different. Maybe it was because of the long period of depression. I don't know. Before I know it, I am already on his room door, and I go in without knocking.

"You are back!" Cato says. "Yes, didn't I promise I was coming back?" I ask laughing. He has been acting like a five-year-old since he woke up. "I have some news for you!" I tell him, smiling. "News? What are they?" He asks, exited.

"Well, you are going to be released from the hospital…" he is grinning like an idiot by now- "and you are coming to district twelve with me!" I say, with just a hint of excitement in my voice. "No way! Am I living with you for now on?" He asks, utterly exited.

"Yes…!" I say- "we are leaving to district two in one hour, so you can take your personal stuff from your house, and then we are heading to district twelve." I say. "Okay, so why did they told you to take me with you?" He asks, curiously. "They didn't asked me to take you with me". I say- "I asked for it." "Really?" He asks, sounding like a five-year-old learning a new thing. "Yea! Now, I need to go to talk with Dr. Kenninsten, Haymitch and Enobaria, and I think a nurse will come to help you prepare okay?" I say. "Okay!" He answers really Exited. I exit the room and go to look for Dr. Kenninsten.

When I find him, he greets me and asks me what he can do for me. "Cato has been acting weird today. What's up with him?" I ask. "What do you mean with "weird"?" He says. "Like a five-year-old? He really acts like if he has five years or something like that!" I say. "Oh! Right! They are side effects from the medicine he have been taking, when you stop taking it, it gives this type of effects, but don't worry; it will stop for tomorrow morning." He says, and then looks at his mobile.

"Haymitch and Enobaria are waiting for you at Cato's room. They are all ready to leave." he says. "Thanks doctor!" I say, and turn to leave, when he stops me. "Katniss, here is a list and a box with Cato's medicines and doses. He might stop taking the medicine after two weeks of being with you. also the hospital's number, if there is an emergency, okay?" He says.

"Okay doctor. is the medicine that makes him act like a five-year-old is on this list?" I ask, hoping that it is not. "No, it is not. That medicine is a sedative, which was used on him for surgery of his many wounds. But it might just be gone in one or two days, so don't worry." He says, giving me a small smile. I smile back and head out and into Cato's hospital room again.

**what do you think? please R&R! por PM for suggestions! thanks for reading. next chapter i will try to post it ASAP. i love you! **


	4. I can't complain

I am really getting stressed with Cato acting like a five-year-old.

It is becoming annoying and he has only been acting like this for less than one day!

I hope the doctor is right and the effects leave for tomorrow.

I am really not in the mood to deal with a twenty one-year-old acting like having five.

When we arrive to district two, which is about twenty minutes after we leave the Capitol, Cato is playing on the floor with his hands.

"Cato, lets go. We need to pick up your stuff." I say. "Okay…" he says, sadly.

He takes my hand and kisses my cheek.

I blush, and smile. When we go down from the hovercraft, he picks me up on his shoulder and carries me all the way through district two.

I try to get free by kicking and screaming, but when I realize it has no use, I surrender. And I start waving to people. Some wave me back, some of them laugh, and some of them, both.

We get to his house, and he takes me in, without letting me free. He leans me to a room, which I assume is his and throws me into the bed.

He takes a suitcase and start packing things. I just lay there staring at him. When he is done, he has two suitcases and one backpack.

"I'm done!" he says, "Okay, so lets go!" I say, taking his backpack and one of the suitcases. "No, no, no, no!" he says. He takes the suitcase and the backpack from my hands. "I will take them!" he says, and goes downstairs.

"At least let me take your backpack!" I beg. He makes a pained expression. "Fine." He says, giving me Backpack.

We go back to the hovercraft, laughing and talking all the way back. We get there, finding someone I didn't wanted to see. Standing right there, talking with Haymitch was Gale. I tense up and stop where I am. Cato seems to notice, because he stops his tracks.

"Who is he?" he asks me. "His name is Gale. I don't really want to talk about him right now." I say

"Okay. Just follow me. Clear?" he asks. He suddenly seems very protective, not the five-year-old he has been since the morning. "Okay…" I say, and he wraps a protective arm around my waist and start walking again, with both of the suitcases in his free hand.

When Gale sees me, his eyes widen. Then when he sees Cato and his arm his face drops.

"What is this asshole doing here?" he asks me. I look up at Cato and then back at Gale. "He is living with me" I say simply. Gale`s eyes fill with fury. "How dare you!" he yells, taking Cato by the shirt. "Calm down, dude!" he says.

"Calm down? How do you want me to calm down? You almost murdered my Best Friend, and now you are living together! Don't you dare to ask me to calm down!" Gale yells.

I'm suddenly furious. He killed my sister, disappeared during two years, when I needed him the most! And he calls me HIS Best Friend?

"Don't you dare to call me your best friend again Gale Hawthorne!" I yell at him "You designed the bomb that killed my sister! Disappeared during two years, when I needed you the most! And now you come out of the blue, telling me that I am your best friend?"

Both, Cato and Gale are shocked. "H-he killed your sister?" Cato asked, shocked. I just nod.

He frees himself from Gale`s grip and starts yelling at him.

"You piece of crap! She went to the games protecting her! Into a rebellion! She sacrificed EVERYTHING for her! And you kill her!"

He is starting to loose it. On the list he doctor gave me, it said that he can have mood swings, because of the medicine he is taking.

So, I grab him by the waist, and try to hold him back from punching Gale. He can`t loose it, the doctor said he can't loose control or he thing will get worst than it already is.

"Cato! Stop! Please!" I say "NO! Katniss he killed your little sister!" he yells "I know! But you can't loose it! Please! Do it for me!" I say his face softens. He then nods and turns to Gale.

"Listen to me, Hawthorne. I don't want you near to her. EVER again." He grabs Gale by the collar of his shirt. And if I see you around her ever again, I swear I will kill you." Cato hisses him.

Then he shoves Gale to the ground, puts his arm in a protective form, takes his things and we go back to the hovercraft.

"I`m sorry" says Cato. "Why?"I ask him. I know what he means for, though.

"For loosing control. I should have been more controlled" he says. "Hey, don't worry. It's all good. There s no problem, really." I say.

"Really?" he asks. "Really." I answer. He kisses my cheek and leaves to talk with Haymitch, so I am left alone.

I recall the things that have happened to me on the past two days. Delly and Peeta`s wedding, The phone call, Re-encountering Cato, Volunteering for taking him with me, packing his stuff, the fight with Gale. And I am still in my bridesmaid outfit. The beautiful orange dress and blue heels.

I realize we are getting into Victor`s Village. We get down and the first thing I see is the lights on Peeta`s house are on. Well, its 8.30pm, that is normal. It just looks to shiny compared to my house.

"Katniss?" I hear Delly say "You are back!" she comes running from her front porch and gives me a BIG bear hug. "Delly, it was only two days!" I say "I know, but Lily, Collette and I were too worried! You need to answer your phone!"

I take my phone and see that I have more than fifty messages and eighty missed calls from Delly, Lilly and Collette. "I'm sorry" I mutter. She just laughs.

"Katniss! I know you are talking but it will be a great help if you came to help!" Cato yells from the hovercraft. I laugh and say goodbye to Delly. "see you tomorrow, Katniss!" she says, and runs back to Peeta`s-Her house.

"Who was her?" Cato asks "She, is Peeta`s new wife." I say, flatly. "He dropped you, for her?" Cato laughs. "Yea" I say.

We get into my hose and I turn on the lights. I take him to an empty room, and tell him that he should start unpacking. He kisses my check and leaves. I just go to my room and decide to get a shower. I strip off my clothes and jump in.

Why did I let him stay with me? Why does he always kiss me on the cheek? Do I love him? Does he loves me? On the letter he wrote me, it said that he had a crush on me. Does he still have it? All of these questions and more are on my head when I step out of the shower. I put on some thick pajamas, because it is mid November, I brush and braid my hair and go to Cato`s room.

I find him only in some sweatpants, trying to find a shirt to put on, because he is shirtless. I can't help but stare at him and his perfectly shaped muscles.

When he notices I am here he turns around and I can see his abs. "I'm sorry" I say, blushing. "Oh, it is okay" he says, and puts on a white shirt and a sweater.

We go downstairs to watch some T.V. I make some Hot Chocolate and I take some Cheese buns Delly gave me the day before the wedding.

We watch some horror movie about a tape that is supposed to kill you seven days after you watch it.

I fall asleep by the beginning of another one about a girl that falls in love with a vampire. It was terribly boring. I think Cato thinks the same, because before I black out, he turns off the T.V.


	5. Kiss me goodnight, and sleep

**Hello! I think that maybe next week i will just upload one or two chapters per day, because i am moving so i need to pack.:/ But I will try really hard to upload one, two or even three chapters per day. I can't promise anything, though. Well, with no more delays, I give you, Chapter 5!**

When I wake up, I am on my bed, not in the living room where I remember getting asleep.

That brings me to the conclusion that Cato brought me up.

That is when I hear someone downstairs. Curiosity takes the best out of me, so I decide to go down.

I see a hint of blonde hair, and the first thing I think about is Cato; but when I get closer, I see that it is not Cato. It is Peeta.

"What are you doing here?" I ask rudely. "Hello; Delly told me you were back, so I went to bring you bread."

"Okay." I say, coldly. "Look. I m sorry I tried to kiss you before. I wasn't thinking." he says and grabs my hand "And I'm sorry I didn't came when we fought. I was just scared that you weren't going to accept me."

Just when I am about to open my mouth to speak, Cato comes from behind and kisses my chick.

"Good morning, Kat" he says and hugs me. He then looks up and sees Peeta.

"What are you doing here" Cato asks, roughly. "The question is, what are YOU doing here?" Peeta asks "I asked you first" says Cato "I came to apologize" Peeta says. "What are you doing here?" he asks again. "I live here" Cato says. Peeta looks at me. "Why didn't you told me?" he says, angrily. "I had no reason. I am not forced to tell you everything that happens in my life." I tell him.

"Look, Katniss, I…" "Shut up, and leave, loverboy." Says Cato. He just shoots Cato a murderous look and storms out of the house.

I just turn to see Cato and he looks at me with an innocent face "What?" He asks I just shook my head. "We should go back to sleep. It is twenty to five in the morning" I tell him. He nods his head and yawns.

He leads me to my room and lies down in my bed. "You are not sleeping here" I tell him, giggling. "Why not? We have already slept together" he asks with a smirk. I just roll my eyes and lay down besides him.

"Goodnight, Kat" he says, putting an arm around me. "Goodnight, Cato" I say, and fall asleep on his arms… again.

I wake up with Cato sleeping soundly next to me. I see the clock and realize it is ten o`clock in the morning. I get out of Cato`s grip and he instantly wakes up.

"Cato, you have to wake up if you want to know the whole district." I tell him "Okay" he growls "Great! Go and take a shower in your room, dress up, and I will meet you downstairs in an hour Okay?" I say "Sure" he says, getting up and kissing my cheek before heading to his room.

I jump into the shower and all of the questions from yesterday re-appear in my mind. Does he love me? Or is he always like this? Is he just toying with me? Should I trust him?

I get out of the shower and put on some green long-sleeved shirt and a pair of jeans. I also put on a thick white sweater, black gloves, a black scarf, and boots. I put on a little bit of makeup and a white beret. I go down with twenty minutes left.

When I go down, Cato is right behind me. He has a pair of jeans, boots, a red jacket, black long-sleeved button-up shirt and some gloves.

"Ready to go, sweetheart?" he asks, "Yes, and do not call me sweetheart, I have enough with Haymitch" I say "Okay, Darling I won`t call you like that" he says smiling while we go out.

When we get into the front steps, I pin him into the snow. "Do not tell me any of those types of nickname. Clear? I say, trying not to laugh. "Clear, Kat I am sorry" he says, with an apologetic look. I laugh. "Good" I say.

I release my grip on his arms. He suddenly turns me to my back and he is on top of me. "Now it is your turn to apologize" he says with a smirk on his face. "For what do you want me to apologize?" I ask innocently "For not asking loverboy to leave when he got into your house." He says "Okay. I am sorry, Cato" I say. Then, he leans down and kisses me.

This is unexpected, and I hesitate for a second, but end up giving back the kiss. His lips are soft and warm, and inviting. We have been kissing in the snow for I don't know how long. But my back is wet because the snow melting at the heat our bodies are radiating.

"You two! Stop fucking in the front yard! You have only been here for one day and are already doing that! At least try to do it on some private place!" yells Haymitch from his porch.

We break apart and I blush a deep shade of red. Cato is just laughing at me. He gets up and offers me his hand. I take it and get up.

"I think you are the one that needs to fuck, that will be good for you, man!" yells Cato back. Haymitch just growls and goes back to his house. We both start laughing and he picks me up into his back.

"Want a horse ride?" he asks I just start laughing. "I will take that as a yes" he says. And starts running towards Victor`s Village entrance.

He runs all the way to town with me on his back, laughing my ass off. When we get to the town square he stops and I get down his back. He spins me and pulls me closer to him.

He gives me a quick kiss. "Well, miss Everdeen where are we going now?" he asks "What do you think about a tour around district twelve, mister Masonbrick?" I say to him. We start laughing out of the Blue. I grab his hand and take him to a tour all around district twelve. We start Through the Seam, and finish on town. When we pass the Bakery, The last place we were going, Peeta is closing it. When he starts coming here, Cato quickly grabs me and crushes his lips into mine. Peeta stops his tracks and stare at us. He looks hurt and…Jealous? Ha!

Cato breaks the kiss and turns to Peeta. "What are you looking at, loverboy? Jealous that I have the best girl ever?" he asks and turns to me. I just kiss him once more and he picks me up on his shoulder.

"You lift me up a lot, Cato" I say, while laughing. "Why? Don't you like it?" he asks, with a hurt tone. I laugh. "I love it. I just need to walk, sometimes. I have legs, you know?" I say, giggling.

When we get home, it is already dark. We sit on the porch and talk while taking hot chocolate I just made. By the time Peeta gets home, we are making out on the porch`s couch.

When he gets in sight, Cato grabs me in bridal style and takes me into the house. He carries me all the way to my room and drops me in the bed, kissing me.

"Cato… no, please" I say. "No what, Kat?" he asks, smiling. "I am just kissing you, honey. I won't try anything until we are married. I promise" he says sweetly. "So, you are planning to marry me?" I ask. "Why not? I had a crush on you since I first saw you on the reaping." He says "Didn't Enobaria gave you the letter?" he asks, now worried "Yes. She gave it to me, and I almost cried when I read it. I really wished you should have been with me. Not Peeta. I- I guess I kinda had a crush on you, too. I say.

I take off my sweater, gloves, scarf, beret, and boots, and slide into bed. Cato lies besides me and gives me a quick kiss. "I-I love you, Katniss." He says.

Does he mean it? Peeta told me this a lot of times, and ended up marring marrying another girl. "Do you mean it?" I ask him he looks confused "Peeta told me he loved me a million times. In front and out of the cameras. And now, you see what happened." I say, and tears start streaming down my face.

He quickly cleans the tears from my eyes. "I obviously do. I wouldn't say it, if I didn't mean it. Katniss, I love you. Not like Loverboy and his goddamn sick lies. I am terrible lying. Just like you." He says poking my nose. I giggle a little and kiss him. "I love you too, Cato" I say. I rest my head on his chest, and let his heartbeat lull me to sleep.

**So, what do you think about Romantic Cato? isn`t he sweet? what do you think about my new chapter? PM, R&R! sorry i uploaded late! i need ideas! Please suggestions! I love you!**


	6. You won't fuck my friends

**Hello! So, I will probably upload once a day, because of the packing thing. Also, I know some of you have been confused with my writing. Thoughts are **_**in cursive **_**so are flashbacks. (I don't remember how **_**this**_** type of writing is named). Anyways, here you have chapter six!**

_(*two months later*)ç_

I wake up and feel cold. Then I realize Cato is not by my side. We have been sleeping together in the same bed for the last five weeks, so I start to panic.

"Cato…?" I Mumble I turn around, and put my hand by the side he usually sleeps. I can feel it half-cold and half-hot. This is a good sign, I guess.

I get up and room my eyes. I suddenly hear something downstairs. I put on some socks n and go downstairs.

I see Cato making coffee. "Good morning, Sw-Kat!" I laugh. Then he comes and mumbles a "What…" before kissing me.

He is the only person that can make me laugh for real. I kiss him back, and he starts lifting me up into the kitchen table grabbing me by the waist.

"Cato…" I say "Remember, sweetie I am not trying anything before you marry me" he says, between kisses. I smile to his lips. We stay like this during ten or so minutes, until the front door flies open.

"Katniss!" "Surprise!" I hear a very familiar voce call me. My fears are confirmed when she comes into the kitchen and shock is all over her face. And the scene in which she gets in is a little too much… private.

"Oh… I am sorry I, um…" she starts but I cut her off. "Hello, Effie!" I say, blushing. "Katniss, who is the handso- Cato? Cato Masonbrick? From District Two?" she asks, utterly shocked.

"The one and only!" Says Cato, laughing. Effie is shocked. "Well, say something!" I tell Effie "I thought you were dead!" she says.

"Well, here you have me Ms. Trinket! It is an honor to finally meet you!" he says seeming exited. "Well, it is a pleasure to meet you, Cato." She says with a big grin on her face.

"Why are you here, Effie? I haven't seen you since the wedding a couple of months ago!" I say.

"Oh! Right!" she says "In two days is going to be the Anniversary of the Rebellion; Paylor wants you to be there, with all of the living Victors!" she squeals.

"Oh! I will love to go! But, I will just go if Cato can come with me." I say, standing up from the table and grabbing Cato's hand. He smiles at me.

"He can obviously come! I guess Annie, Johanna and the others would love to meet him!" she says. "Well, I think I should go and tell Haymitch, Peeta and Delly! I will see you two soon!" And with that, she leaves the house.

"Okay, that was awkward." Cato says. Then both of us start laughing. I look up at the clock and see it is only 8.30 am.

I want to take him to the woods, he has been living here with me during two months, and I still haven't taken him to my woods.

I also want to show him my training room. A few months after I came back to twelve, I asked to built a third floor on my house, and built a training out room there, for keeping me busy when I cant go out.

No one knows about it, not even Peeta. He thinks it is an indoor garden. And the windows are always closed.

"Come on, Cato I want to show you a place" I say, deciding to go to the woods first. "Are we going there, in our pajamas?" he asks. I totally forget that we were still dressed like this.

"Yeah, you are right. Lets go and change, and we will meet down here in an hour. Put on something comfortable, please." I say.

"Why? Where are we going?" He asks. "Just trust me, Okay?" I tell him, smiling. "Okay." He says, kisses me one more time, and runs upstairs. I follow him behind and enter my room.

I take a shower and put on some jeans, a black long-sleeved shirt my Dad`s hunting Jacket and my hunting boots. I also put my hair on its usual braid.

I go up to the training room and grab a spear for Cato and my bow and arrows. I go down and see Cato waiting for me on the living room.

"Here, take this" I tell him, handing him the spear. He takes it and looks at it with desire. "Come on" I tell him and I start running to the meadow.

"Wait! Katniss!" he yells from behind and shuts the door. I turn around and start running backwards. When he is fifty yards away from me, I turn around and start running again.

He finally gets by my side when we are getting into town. We stop to catch our breath. "You girl, are Goddamn fast!" he says and kisses me. We start walking again to the meadow.

When we get into town I start running again and he follows me.

There are a lot of people today at the square, so I run past through them fearing that I will crash into someone or something.

We get weird and frightened looks, and I didn't get why, until I got our position: Me, running away from Cato, and Cato chasing me with a spear on hand. He should look as a killer.

We pass the bakery and see Peeta roll his eyes at us. I just smile. When we get to the meadow he picks me up in bridal style.

"I am going to kill you!" he says in an angry voice, but he is still smiling at me. "I thought you love me!" I say in a `hurt` voice "Of course I do" he says. And then he leans down to kiss me.

When we break apart, he lets me go. "Come on, lets go hunting". I say.


	7. Stand up fucking tall

**HELLO! What's up? THANKS A LOT FOR 18 FAVORITE STORIES, 14 STORY ALETRS AND 13 REVIEWS! IT TRULLY MEANS A LOT TO ME! I LOVE YOU ALL! LOL… WELL WITH NO MORE TO SAY, HERE, I HAVE… CHAPTER 7!**

"We are going hunting?" asks Cato exited. I nod. He grins. We are quiet during Five hours, or so. But we already have a good catch.

Six squirrels, five rabbits, and seven wild turkeys, with a bag filled with greens.

"What do you think about the Rebellion thing?" he asks. "I do not want to go, but I need to. I am the face of the rebellion, after all." I say.

"What? I didn't know you were the face of the rebellion. I know you were an important rebel, but not with such a status." He says

"Oh. What else don't you know?" I ask "Well, I didn't know what the Quarter Quell was; also, what happened on the victory tour, how you became a rebel, what happened after I died, and why most of the Victors are dead."He says.

"Oh, um… I think that, um… well, maybe… or you can…" I mumble "Katniss, are you okay?" He asks me, a little worried "Yes, I'm sorry, the thing is, that… um, during that time, a lot of things happened, but… I, um... remembering them, am… hurts a lot." I mumble, starting to remember everything.

"Katniss…" he says and hugs me tight. "I am sorry" he says kissing the top of my head. "Don't worry; I have an idea, though. I have made diaries during that time. They are three, you can read them if you want. I can give them to you when we get to the house." I tell him.

"For sure, Kat." He tells me. "Can we get going Katniss? We already shot a lot." He says. And he is right. "Sure, lets go" I say and start going to the fence. We start walking, his hand in my waist, me carrying the weapons and he the game.

When we get into the town, we give away the game, saving for us, for Haymitch and for Delly.

Maybe I don't like Peeta, but I have a great relationship with Delly. She is a great friend, and gets along perfectly with Cato.

We pass the bakery and I see Delly there. "Cato, can you go ahead to the house? I am going to talk to Delly!" I tell him "For sure, babe" he says, kisses me and leaves. I get Into the bakery and put my hands over Delly`s eyes.

"Guess who!" I say "Katniss!" she exclaims, turning around and giving me a hug "How did you know?" I say, laughing "I recognize your voice!" she says.

We both laugh, "How are you doing, Katniss?" she asks "Great! How are you?" I say "Great thanks! How is Cato? I haven't seen him in a lot of time!" she says

"He is doing great! Hey, are you going to the Capitol for the rebellion thing?" I ask "Oh, yes! We are leaving in a hovercraft tomorrow morning!" she says "I guess we are going together! Cato, Haymitch and I, we are all going together in a hovercraft, too!" I say, and then I see Peeta coming over here from the kitchen, and I decide to leave before I stab him with Cato`s spear.

"I need to leave, I am sorry, Cato might be worried. I will see you tomorrow!" I say. And start going to the door. "Bye Katniss! I will see you tomorrow!" she says and I leave.

I start running to my house, and when I get there I go and take Cato's hand. "Hello to you too!" he says I roll my eyes and start running upstairs. "Where are we going?" he asks "Shut up and follow me!" I say, smiling.

For some reason, I smile a lot when I am with Cato. He is one of the only people that can really make me smile and laugh like this. The other ones are Prim, and Johanna.

It is weird that Johanna can make me laugh, but she is like the big sister I never had. And she is one of my best friends.

We get to the "work out" room, which is the complete last floor of my house, so it is pretty big. I stop in front of the crystal door and open it. It is very dark, so I open all of the curtains.

"Wow!" I hear Cato say "Do you like it?" I ask "Yes! When did you made this!" he asks "A few months after the rebellion. I came here most of the time. The past two months no, though. Because I have been with you; so I decided to show it to you so I can come back." I say.

The place is totally made out of crystal, except for the roof and the wall of that is in front of the porch.

It has a little corridor in front of it in which is the door, and it has a beautiful look of the woods, it has a balcony, and the windows can be opened. But it also has air conditioning, though.

It has all types of work out machines and weapons. From knives to guns. I just have them all here because I wanted to improve my skills with them. And for emergencies.

The only bad thing is that it has a great view of Peeta and Delly`s roof, in which they are most of their free time.

Cato quickly runs to one of the machines and start working out. "I need to give Delly and Haymitch their part of the game; I will probably be back in forty minutes." I tell him he nods.

I go down and take their game, leaving us with one wild turkey, one squirrel, two rabbits and some greens. I go and knock on Delly´s door and she answers. I give her the game and leave.

Then, I go to Haymitch`s house, open the door, preparing myself for the odor, and find it completely clean. I find Haymitch on his couch drinking a glass of… Water?

"Okay, who are you, and where is the real Haymitch?" I ask, leaving the game on his kitchen table, which I find clean, too.

"Relax, sweetheart. Effie is forcing me to do this. She is paying someone to clean my house and take care of me. To make sure I don't take any liquor." He says I laugh.

We keep talking during some time until I realize I have been here for one hour. "Oh, Crap! I need to leave! Cato is going to kill me!" with that storm out of Haymitch`s house and into mine.

I go up and change into workout clothes and rush upstairs. When I open the door, Cato is doing some weights, he is sweating like crazy and his shirt is on the floor.

He gets up when he hears me get in and I can clearly see his abs. "Do you like what you see, Kat?" he says, grinning. I roll my eyes and stat training. We keep like this until six or something like that, and we are both sweating like crazy.

For some odd reason, I also asked for them to make a swimming pool, but in the backyard. And you can go down from some stairs in the balcony.

When I see Peeta coming back from the bakery, I glare at him. "What are you looking at?" Cato asks coming to hug me in a sweaty embrace. When he sees him he also glares at him and kisses me.

I start laughing at Cato and he laughs at me. "Let's go and take a bath. We are both sweaty!" I say he automatically picks me up in bridal style and carries me downstairs.

"I can walk, you know? You should stop carrying me everywhere!" I tell him "NEVER!" he says and laughs. He takes me to the shower and ushers me in, he turns on the cold water and closes the door before leaving. I take off all of my clothes and start showering.

When I get out of the shower, I put on some pajamas and go downstairs. I make some stew with the rabbit and, while it is in the stove, I go to the living room to watch some T.V. After five or so minutes, Cato comes down, and sits by my side.

When I get up, he grabs my hand "Did I did something wrong?" he asks. "No, nothing" I laugh "I am just going to take the stew off the stove." I say and kiss him in the lips.

I go and turn off the stove and pour some stew in two plates. I go back and give Cato a plate before sitting by his side and putting my head on his shoulder.

We eat in silence, until Cato speaks. "What about your diaries?" he asks "Oh! Right!" I say and get up. I put my stew on the coffee table before heading upstairs to my room.

I grab the three diaries from my drawer and rush downstairs. And I give them to Cato.

"You named them?" he asks "Yes, so I can identify them. The first one is the one named The Hunger Games. The second is Catching Fire, and the last is Mockingjay." I say. "Okay" he says.

He grabs the first one and start reading. I just watch T.V. during the rest of the evening.

I start watching a movie, which is about some weird pirates trying to find a Fountain of Youth. It is pretty funny.

I start watching another one, about wizards and witches, and the crazy stuff they do during the year in their first year in a school for wizards.

Then I watch another one, but this one is a parody of some horror movie named "Scream" or something like that.

When it is over, I realize it is 1.30am, and we have to be up and ready tomorrow at 8.30am sharp. "Cato, I think we should go to sleep now, it is too late, and we have to be up at 7.00am tomorrow morning." I say.

"Okay, wait a second; let me finish chapter number 16." He says, while reading. I sigh. "Okay, but hurry up." I tell him. I wait during other five minutes, and I feel that I am falling asleep.

"Done!" say Cato. "Great. Lets go upstairs, I am falling asleep." I say "For sure." He says, and carries me upstairs. At the time my head touches the pillow, I fall asleep, but I manage to catch something Cato says. "I love you" he whispers "I love you, too" I say, and fall asleep on his arms.

_I am running through the snow. I can hear her screaming for help. "Prim!" I say "Prim!" I scream that is when I see her "Katniss! Hello!" she says "Prim! No, Prim! Run!" I shout, but it is too late. The bombs already exploded. "PRIM!" I shout she is burning in flames. "No!" I start shouting and screaming, then the whole scene changes. _

_I am back in the arena; I am being chased by mutts, the mutts _of_ my family, friends and loved ones. I see the mutt with blonde fur and ice blue eyes. _

"_Cato" I whisper. Then, he gets closer to me; I can feel his breathing in my face. "It is all your fault. My family is dead because of you. _

_My little brother and sister. My mom and my dad. You killed them. All of it, because you were the face of the rebellion._

_You destroyed everything. My friends. My family. My life. You don't deserve to be loved by anybody. Now I see why Peeta left you._

_You are selfish. You deserve to suffer." He says._

_He is not actually speaking, he is thinking, but I can hear his thoughts. _

"_Cato…" I say "No." he says and suddenly all of the mutts are over me. I start screaming and crying, begging them to stop. _

"Katniss! Hey, it is only a dream, it is alright, you are safe, and you are okay! Don't worry!" Cato says, hugging me, while I cry on his chest. He whispers calming words to me.

After five minutes, I stop sobbing and crying. "Kat, are you okay? You had a nightmare, you were screaming and crying and trashing around." "Yeah, I am okay. Thanks" I say "Want to talk about it?" he asks, stroking my hair.

"No, I am okay, really." I say. "Okay." he says, and kisses me. I give back the kiss, and we stay kissing until my mobile starts to ring. "Damn it! I am kissing my boyfriend at 6.50 am! Who is calling?" I say Cato starts laughing and I pick up the phone.

"What?" I say "Wake up! We are going to have a Big Big day!" says Delly. Right. I forgot I asked Delly to call me ten minutes before seven. "Oh, it is you. I am sorry, I though it was another person. Tanks, Delly. I will see you outside at 8.25, so we can get Haymitch". I say. "Sure! Until then!" she says and hangs up.

"Who was it?" says Cato. "It was Delly, I asked her to wake me up ten minutes before seven. Now, go, pack for three days, and get a shower." I tell Cato, kissing him one more time. "For sure." He says and leaves.

I take a suitcase and put in there three pairs of jeans, some random t-shirts, sweaters, boots, gloves, and underwear. I also put my hairbrush and toothbrush.

Also I pack my work out clothes, because we are staying on the training center, so we can have time to workout. They changed the training area to a gym, but it still has weapons.

I then get a shower and dress up in some jeans and a yellow button-up shirt. I put on little makeup a sweater and yellow tennis. I braid my hair and head downstairs.

Cato is already downstairs, with a little suitcase by his side. I see the clock. 7.59 am. We took too long for getting ready, I realize. We also packed too, though.

Cato turns on the T.V and sits down on the couch. I go and take some apples and fit down on Cato's lap. I give him one apple and he eats it. We stay like this until we finish our apples.

Then Cato turns off the T.V. and lifts me up. He goes out and I almost automatically hug him hard. "I am cold" I say, because I just got out of the shower, so I am wet, and, it isn't snowing, but I guess we are -1 or -2 Cº.

He sits down on the porch couch and sits me down on his lap. He keeps hugging me and I see Delly and Peeta going out from their house with a suitcase each.

"Are you two lovebirds ready?" asks Delly I smile at her, so does Cato "Hello to you two, Delly!" Says Cato the three of us laugh. Peeta just glares at Cato.

"Come on Bread boy, it was you who dropped her! There is nothing to be jealous of!" says Cato. Delly, Cato and I laugh again.

"He is right, Peeta. You were the one who married another person, not her!" says Delly. "We should go get Haymitch." Says Peeta.

"Don't worry, I will get him!" I say, standing up and getting into the house for our things and go out. Then I give them to Cato and I go to Haymitch`s hose and get in.

"Haymitch! Let's go!" I yell "Coming!" he yells back. Two minutes later he comes down with a suitcase. Just in time. I can hear the hovercraft getting closer.

"Lets go, sweetheart." He says opening the door. I follow him out of the house and into the hovercraft. I see Cato is in front of Peeta, who is glaring at him again.

"What? Are you jealous Mellark?" I ask and sit by Cato`s side. He leans down and kisses me. I give him back the kiss, until Effie comes. "Hello, people!" She exclaims.

I rest my head in Cato`s shoulder and he starts reading. "You brought them?" I ask. "Yes, before I finish them, better." He says. I nod. I see he is almost at the end of chapter 17.

I can see he is holding back tears when he finishes it. He finally lets them flow when he is at the half of the 18th chapter.

"What's up, District 2? Are you crying because you realized Katniss will never love you for real?" Asks Peeta. "I can cut you the other leg if you want loverboy" says Cato wiping his tears. That shuts him up.

I don't get why he is crying, until I take the diary and see what is going on. Then I regret it.

At the end of chapter 17, it is the part when Rue dies. When I couldn't save her. Then when I killed Marvel, the boy from District one. I start crying, too. Because I feel guilty.

I cry in Cato`s shoulder. "You are crying, too?" asks Peeta roughly. "Shut the fuck up, Bread boy" I say. And keep sobbing on Cato`s shoulder. He hugs me and strokes my hair. When I stop sobbing he keeps reading.

Suddenly, we stop. "We are going to stop at district seven, we are picking Johanna Mason." Says Effie. And just after that, Johanna gets in. I get up and hug her.

"Hello, Brainless!" says Johanna, hugging me back. "Shit, I missed you a lot" she whispers in my ear. I laugh. "Me too" I say.

She says hello to Peeta and he introduces Delly. She looks at me and I roll my eyes."Gosh, I thought it was you who got married at him and didn't invite me to the wedding!" she says. I laugh. "Well, I will never forget to invite you, brainless." I say.

She sits beside me and I introduce Cato to her. "I thought you were dead" says Johanna when she sees him. "So did I" says Peeta, angrily. "You are just jealous because I stayed with the girl" says Cato, hugging me.

Johanna laughs, and we talk during some time, until we stop again.

"We are now stopping at District four, to pick up the Odair family" says Effie, and Annie gets in with a little boy in her arms and a handsome man by her side.

No. it is not any random guy, it is… Finnick?

**FINNICK? Hahahahaha! Finnick is alive! He is alive! What do you think? Long chapter! 3,119 words0.o****too much huh? I am already working on the 8****th**** chapter. Yes, Katniss` diaries are the Hunger Games trilogy. Obviously, the epilogue doesn't exist. Well, tell me what you think? R&R, or PM! It helps me to write faster and more! I love you all! **


	8. Lost in coma and covered in cake

**hello! where i live, it is about 00.40am in the morning and i am still writing. waho! well. i will try to update better stuff. well, heare it is... CHAPTER EIGHT!**

When he gets in sight, Johanna and I see at each other then turn to look at Finnick. "Finnick!" we both shout and run to hug him. "I see you guys missed me huh?" he says, hugging both of us back.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, Finnick!" I whisper into his ear. "Hey, don't worry" he whispers back. I hug him tighter, and then Cato taps my shoulder.

"Katniss, I guess you already replaced me?" he says, smiling. "No, obviously not!" I say, kissing him. "Who is he?" asks Finnick, who has his hand on Annie`s waist. "Oh, he is Cato Masonbrick, my boyfriend." I say. "WHAT? I thought you were married to Peeta!" he exclaims. "Nope, Loverboy is married to Delly." Says Cato, kissing my neck.

"Wait… Loverboy? You are the District two tribute, from Katniss` games, right?" he asks, utterly confused.

"Oh, yea. I, um… yes, I am. But, I now feel like, um… I don't really like to, um… be known like that. I killed a lot of people. I don't feel good being known as "The brutal tribute Killer from District two". I don't like when people call me "Tribute from district two". I prefer Cato." He says.

All of us, including Peeta look at him, astonished. "Okay, then. Nice to meet the real Cato." Says Finnick. Cato smiles and we all go and sit. We talk and laugh until we stop again.

"Now, we are going to pick up Gale Hawthorne, and then we are going to the Capitol!" Squeals Effie. "Crap." Cato whispers.

Just after that, Gale gets into the hovercraft. Cato gets me behind him protectively. "Howthrone." He says. "Asshole." Gale says back. Cato grips my hand hard. I give him a squeeze.

Gale smiles. "Hey, Catnip" he says. "My name is Katniss, Whore." I spit at him. A lot of oohs and aahs fill the air. "Boy, she just overcame you!" Laughs Haymitch. I smile and sit on Cato`s lap. He starts reading, again.

We stop and Effie comes in, VERY exited. "We are here!" she exclaims. We all get up, and go down from the hovercraft.

A lot of cameras are flashing. Reporters are shouting questions. People are shouting our names. Cameras are recording our arrival. "I already was missing that" I say with sarcasm.

Cato laughs and puts his hand around my waist. We run into the training center. When we get there, Plutarch is there, waiting for us. "Hello, Victors! And Commandant Gale." He says. "Wait, where is Beetee?" I ask. I just realized he is not with us.

"He is coming later. He is a little bit… busy." Plutarch says. "Katniss, who is he?" he asks, pointing to Cato. "He is Cato Masonbrick. My boyfriend." I say.

"Pleasure to meet you!" he says, giving him his hand to shake. "You know, you look very familiar!" Plutarch says.

"Yea, hum…" Cato mumbles "He was the tribute from district two on the 74th hunger games." Says Gale.

"Oh! Yea! That is from where I know you!" he says "Weren't you supposed to be dead?" Plutarch asks "Well, I am still alive." Cato says.

"Okay… well, we should all start going. Your prep. Teams are going to be there in an hour. Go and… take the time for yourselves." He says we all go and get into the elevators.

When we get to our floor, Cato He takes me to the couch and start kissing me. The elevator opens again and Peeta and Delly comes out. "Hello Delly!" I say. "Hi Katniss!" she says, and Peeta takes her somewhere.

I push away and look at Cato. "I want to show you a place" I say. I want to show him the roof. We get there and I open the door. The first thing I see is Peeta and Delly kissing.

"I think we should come back later" I whisper to Cato he nods and we go downstairs. "I have an idea!" I say "lets go to the workout center!" I say he smiles and we go to our room. We get changed in a matter of minutes, and we go out.

"Wait."I say "I have an idea" I say and take my phone. I type Delly`s number.

"Hello" she says. "Delly, you should stop, or you are getting pregnant!" I say. She laughs. "How did you know?" she asks "I have my sources…" I say "Oh, well!" she says "Delly, can you make me a favor?" I ask. "For sure, what do you need?" she says "Can you call me ten minutes before the prep. Teams get there?" I ask. "For sure!" she says. "Thanks!" I say, and hang up.

"let`s go" I tell Cato. He grabs my hand and we go to the elevator. He clicks the 0 button and the elevator starts going down. When we get there I literally run to the weights place.

I start lifting some five-pounds, then ten, then fifteen, then twenty, until I get to thirty. By that time, I am sweating like crazy, and I see Cato is too. He takes off his shirt and I can see his abs, again.

I quickly turn around and start lifting weights again. I am already on the forty-pound mark, when my phone starts ringing. I pick up the phone. "Hello?" I say "Ten minutes!" Delly says and hangs up. "Thanks…" I say.

"Cato lets go, the prep. Teams are going to be there in ten minutes!" I say "Okay" he says and sits me up on his shoulders. I lean down and kiss him. "Lets go" I say. "Okay, babe" he says and goes to the elevator.

He takes me down his shoulders, because the elevator isn't high enough. He starts kissing me and I give back the kiss. Then, the elevator door opens and Haymitch sees us.

He should have got it the wrong way, seeing us both sweaty, exhausted, Cato shirtless and we are kissing. "You two should wait until you are married to do that" he says and leaves.

We start laughing and go to our room. I take a shower first, which only takes me two or three minutes, and then Cato. When he is out, I already have my clothes on.

The Prep. Team gets in when Cato is putting on his shirt, and they all take me to another room. They strip off all of my clothes and start the normal routine of making me look beautiful.

They haven't changed a lot since the last time I saw them. Only Flavious has his normal hair again. It is a beautiful reddish color.

When they are all finished, it is already nightfall. I have orange, yellow and red make-up on the eyes, some mascara and my lips scarlet red.

They put me on my outfit without looking, and when I open my eyes and see myself in the mirror, I see immediately that Cinna made it.

It is a one-side sleeve yellow on the top, orange at the middle, and red on the end dress. It gives away the impression that I am in flames, and they put me on some high black heels.

When it is time, I see Cato going out of the room in a Black tuxedo with a tie that goes perfectly with my dress.

"Hello, Kat. May I say that you look beautiful?" he says. "You don't look so bad yourself" I say, kissing him.

Then, Effie comes, dressed with a very elegant red night dress. "Lets go! We need to get to president Paylor´s house in exactly one hour, and it is pretty a lot of people in the streets tonight! So let's go!" she says.

Then I see Delly come out of her room. She looks beautiful, with a yellow long strapless night dress with hints of orange and red."Delly! You look beautiful!" I say. "Thanks! You too!" She says. And Peeta comes out, with a tie that matches Delly`s dress.

We go down the elevator and into some black hummer-limousine, heading to president Paylor`s house.

**hohoho! so, what do you think? do you love it? do you hate it? tell me! R&R, PM, whatever! i love you all! thanks a lot! goodnight;D**


	9. I'm not okay

**Hello! Here, my next chapter. But before, ****Sharonloves1D:**

**She is mad at him, because he wasn't brave enough to go and look for her to apologize and insults her boyfriend, She talks to Delly easily because she is in a type of paranoia of hatred with Peeta, and she clearly doesn't love him anymore. I hope this answers your questions ;) if not, tell me so I can explain. Well, with no more Delays, here you are!CHAPTER 9:**

All of us, including Beetee are already on the car, and trying to go to president Paylor`s house. At half of the time, Cato and I are already making out on the car, and Gale and Peeta seem a little jealous.

"I already told you, Loverboy, don't be jealous, you had the girl, and dropped her after slapping her across the face several times, shouting horrible stuff at her and stabbing her in the arm when she was trying to help you. It is your entire fault." Cato says.

"It wasn't my fault. It was the Capitol's" Peeta says.

"Was the Capitol`s fault that you left her? That you didn't go to apologize? Sure, it is the Capitol`s fault that you got hijacked, but was it its fault that you didn't care after that?" says Cato. This shuts Peeta up.

Gale is still glaring at Cato, and I just roll my eyes. "Annie, Finnick how is Finn doing?" I ask, changing the subject. He

Is doing pretty well, actually he already walks, talks and swims perfectly!" says Finnick. Cato almost chokes on his drink.

"Well, he is Finnick Odair`s son. How do you think he won't know how to swim perfectly at his two years?" I tell him "Yea, you are right" says Cato. After five or so minutes, the car stops.

The doors open and instantly I see the cameras flashing. Reporters are shouting questions, cameras recording. Just like when we arrived here.

We enter the mansion, and Paylor greets us. She takes us to a big salon, where the feast will take place. There are a lot of Capitol people here, chatting and talking to each other.

But they all fall silent when we all get in. Paylor gives a speech about the rebellion, the hunger games and how brave we have been.

"…and we have here, the face of the rebellion. The victor of the 74th hunger games and survivor of the 75th. Katniss Everdeen, the Mockingjay!" Paylor says.

Cato nudges me and I walk to where Paylor is. "I didn't knew I had to give an speech!" I whisper to Paylor "Just say how you feel now that we have this new Panem" she whispers back.

"I never thought it was going to be me the one that gave an end to the hunger games." I begin "Five years ago, my little sister was picked to be a tribute in the 74th hunger games, but I took her place. In those games, I fell in love.

But not with my fellow tribute, Peeta Mellark, who everyone thought I did, but with the District two tribute, Cato Masonbrick. I hided my feelings, fearing that someone will notice.

Peeta Mellark told all of you that he was in love with me, during his interview with Caesar Flickerman and everyone fell for it. In the Arena, after they changed the rules, I had to fake a love with him." I say with a hidden disgusted face.

"We finally went into the final three, leaving Cato, Peeta, and me. Cato "Died" and they changed the rules again: there can only be one victor. Because of a rebellion with myself, I took out the Nightclock berries. They made us both victors.

The capitol was furious, so the day f the victory tour, Snow threatened me, he told me that, if I didn't convinced the districts that I "loved" Peeta, he was going to kill Peeta`s and my families.

So, I tried, we got engaged and the capitol was planning our "wedding", but it wasn't enough, because on the third Quarter Quell, they sent us back into the Arena.

There, I met Finnick Odair, Johanna Mason, and the other victors. We went into the arena, and in the third day, I blowed up the arena`s force field, and me, Finnick, and Beetee were rescued by rebels.

They bombed district twelve, and killed many people, including Peeta`s family. I became the Mockingjay, and they rescued the victors Johanna Mason, Annie Cresta and Peeta Mellark.

Peeta was hijacked, and he hated me. He tried to kill me, and told me horrible things. My sister, Gale, Finnick, Annie and Johanna tried to help me, it really worked. Finnick and Annie got married, but he had to leave.

Finnick, Mitchell, Leeg1, Leeg2, Cressida, Mesalla, Castor, Pollux, Gale, Jackson, and I were the "Star Squad" with Boggs as a leader. They killed Leeg2 and sent Peeta to replace her. It was a total mess, they killed Boggs, he Killed Mitchell trying to kill me, and we all "Died".

We ran away, and hid on the underground in the Capitol, where other five people died, including Finnick, who was a lie. We hid on a shop, and then went to the Capitol.

They captured Gale, and I don't know what happened to the rest, but I was about to get into Snow`s mansion, the bombs exploded. Thousands of kids died, other got gravely injured." I pause for a moment.

"My sister, Primrose Everdeen, was on the team that went to help the kids, then… the rest of the bombs exploded. She died, and I killed Coin instead of Snow. He died, though but I don't care how.

I was locked up during two weeks and the whole thing was televised. They released me and I went to district twelve with my mentor, Haymitch Abernathy. Two months later, Peeta came back, and helped me to come out of the depression of my sister`s death, and then, left me.

He told me to leave and never come back, which I did. I was in my own world, thinking during nine months." I say "I actually went out from it, and Delly called me, telling me that she has great news for me, she told me she was marring Peeta, and that she wants me to be her bridesmaid. I agreed. The day of the wedding, I got a call from Enobaria, saying she needed me and Haymitch on the Capitol. She also said to not bring Peeta, so we did.

We went to the Capitol, and I found out Cato wasn't dead. He went and live with me, and, well here we are." I finish "thanks a lot for everything, for helping me.

And, happily I celebrate the Anniversary of the end. Of the cruelty and hatred of Snow." I say and smile. Then I go down to Cato`s side. He puts his hand around my waist and gives me a reassuring squeeze.

"I love you because of that and much more" he whispers into my ear. I kiss him quickly and put my hand on his arm.

"Well, with no more to say, let`s start the feast!" Paylor says. We all walk to the salon and take our seats. We start eating, a delicious meal. A kind of dough that Plutarch says is named "tortilla" with meat and other stuff inside, a type of meat cake also made with tortilla, spinach cream.

Also the drinks, some red water made out of a type of flower, and some soft alcohol which I heard someone say it is named "Margarita", a shake with pineapple and coconut with a hint of alcohol in it.

But the best thing is the desserts: some kind of sweet rice with cinnamon and milk, coconut sweets, pineapple and berries salad. They are sweet and delicious.

Plutarch says it is a traditional food from a place in South America named Mexico. For my own taste, it is one of the best meals I ever had.

When we are finished, we all talk for some time, until the dance floor opens and the music starts to play.

**DO YOU LIKE ITTTTTTTTT? YES? NO? MAYBE? WHO LIKES MEXICAN FOOD? I DO:3 IT IS ONE OF MY FAVORITE TYPES OF FOOD, ALONG WITH THE ITALIAN, JAPANESE AND ARGENTINIAN. IF YOU DON'T, WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE TYPE OF FOOD? WELL, PM, R&R, OR ANYTHING. LOL! :D**


	10. You wear me out

**I am going to answer your reviews: it will be a LONG author`s note, but there is a chapter, too. **

**SHARONLOVES1D; ****wasn't she a bit****  
****harsh on Peeta on the speech? : Yea… Sorry about that. She is just mad at him. And the thing gets worst :/**

**ANONYMUS; Mexico is in North America: WHOOPS! I am really bad in location and geography. Sorry ;)**

**ANONYMUS; to be honest your story is poorly written, and lacks a plot. The characters are VERY OOC too much that it distracts from the story. You jump around too fast with the scenes which makes the transitions seem sloppy and not thought out. Improve those and your story could be better: Thanks, I will truly have that in mind. I am getting helped by a friend to correct that. The OOC is a part of the story, but I will try my best to put them normal ;)**

**ANONYMUS; Hey you should keep this story up. It's very good. After I read some of these Cato/Katniss fan fictions ...I started to get bored with peeniss stories. So Update! XD: Sure thing! Me too, I got bored with Peeniss stories. I will update ASAP ;)**

**ANONYMOUS; I hope Cato and Katniss get married! And Peeta really jealous...XD Oh and more fluff. i love this story:) : They will! Maybe in the near future or something like that. But I can say that there will be several chapters before that ;D **

**ASTRO: You lucky one! I LOVE Argentina! Your chocolate is awesome! Just as the rest of your food! **

**ANONYMOUS; ...heheh Peeta's still jealous ;D : And he will always be…**

**1DEADLYGAME****; that was really finny when Cato started to cry! I am really likening this story and Finnick is alive! Ahhh! I'm soo happy. Yay! Make the next one long please again. Oh you should have like a ball thing. It'll be nice and fluffy! 3 : I am actually planning one, but i need to pass the whole Capitol thing before that :/ But it will be a lot of the ball things, for sure. I am trying to make the chapters longer! But I think I will just give you hints about what will happen next XD! So, I give you, Chapter ten!**

"Wanna _dance_? Says Cato "Sure thing" I say he takes my hand and we go to the dance floor we start dancing a soft melody, which I got an idea that will be the type of music playing all along the night.

I rest my head on Cato`s shoulder and we "dance" tranquilly.

After five minutes or so, someone taps in my shoulder. "Can I have a dance?" asks Peeta. Cato looks at me. "Umm… Okay." I say and take Peeta`s hand. We start "dancing" and Peeta speaks up.

"Why him?" he asks "Why not?" I ask "He tried to kill you. He is a murder." He says "He never was a murder. Still, before the games he wasn't. He left me a letter, and it said the total opposite." I say "Well, it wasn't for me, he cut my leg!." He says.

"It was because he was protecting me!" I tell him "I asked him why he did it a few days ago, and he told me that, he thought you were about to kill me, so he cut your leg so you will leave me alone!" I say

"Oh! Really? It wasn't like that for me! He is a liar!" he says "He is not. He is terrible lying, just like me. Not like you! You can easily lie! It is a second nature just like me and the bow and arrows!" I tell him

"Tell me a lie I have said." He says. "On our first games the thing about Delly." I almost automatically say. "When you said I couldn't go anywhere when I was on the tree. I did. I dropped a tracker jacker nest to you and I was free!" I continue.

Then, I feel his grip tightening on my shoulder. "Peeta, it hurts" I say. Then I see his pupils are dilated. I know he is having a flashback. How? Then I see. The thing of the tracker jackers. I tried to kill him.

"Peeta, I am sorry" I say. But it is too late. He crashes me on the nearest Wall, -Which is just one or two feet behind- and starts squeezing my neck.

"Peeta…" I choke out. "Damn you! You tried to kill me! Goddamn mutt!" he says I then remember that night and hold back tears.

"Cato!" I manage to say. I feel myself being dragged into unconsciousness. "Katniss!" I barely hear. I feel the pressure leave my body causing me to fall.

Finnick comes and lifts me up, before I black out.

**Cato`s POV**

… "Can I have a dance?" loverboy tells Katniss. I look at Katniss. "Umm… Okay" she says. What! I want to scream, but I don't say anything. They both leave and I go to talk to Finnick, who is drinking alone in a table.

"What's up?" he says. " Hash. My girl is dancing with loverboy." I say, pointing at them. "What about you?" I say. "Well, my girl is dancing with some Capitol weirdo" he says, pointing at her. We both laugh, and when we calm down, he talks again. "What's up with your life? I mean, before the games?" he asks "well, I had two little siblings. They were twins. Hayley and Ashley.

It was their first reaping. Ashley was picked, but Clove volunteered. My mom and dad didn't wanted me to go into the academy, but I was getting killed if I didn't, so I did, and that year they asked me to volunteer. And, well I "Lost" the games, were in coma during five years, Katniss came three months after I woke up. Now I live with her." I say. he nods.

I then hear gasps from some people and we turn around to see what's happening. I see Loverboy choking Katniss… "Katniss!" I yell. Finnick and me we both run there, and I pin Loverboy to the floor. "What the hell you wee doing, Jackass!" I yell at him He glares at me and tries to free himself from my grip. I am stronger, though.

"Kill her, idiot! She is a fucking mutt!" he yells back I tighten my grip on him causing him to moan in pain. I dig my nails deep into his wrists and I see blood running down.

I free his hands and he punches me straight in the face. I don't care, though. I quickly press hard on a point in his shoulder and he blacks out.

I run back to Katniss, who is now unconscious in Finnick's arms. I take her pulse and it is still there, but it is very low. I take her from Finnick`s arms and carry her out into the training center with Finnick on my heels with Peeta on his shoulder.

I then see the reporters. "Crap…" I say under my breath. "Do not answer any questions, okay?" I tell Finnick. "I won't" he says back.

I can see the cameras flashing as I get into one of the trucks with Finnick behind me. "Take us to the training center, quick, please!" I tell the conductor. He nods and hurries to go.

We get there five minutes later, and I go down into the hospital floor and look for a nurse. I finally spot one, and I tell her she just choked. She doesn't look convinced, but she doesn't say anything.

I will not tell her the real story. Maybe she tells all of the Gossip to the reporters, and we will be on a big problem. She takes her away in a hospital bed.

I do all of the papers for the hospital and sit down, Finnick sits right next to me, after doing Peeta`s papers. "Why don't you leaved there to die?" I ask, as I see my hands, which are bloody because of Peeta's wrists.

"And have a problem with Delly and the government? Ha! No, thanks" he says, trying to clean his white shirt from Peeta`s blood.

"I would have killed him if Katniss wasn't dying" I say, angrily. "Calm down, bro. she will be alright, she already passed through this once." He says.

"Really? Who was who tried to choke her?" I ask. "Peeta, too. Didn't she tell you?" he says "She said he tried to kill her several times, but he doesn't like to talk about it, so she didn't told me how" I explain.

We both fall silent during a couple of minutes, and then a Doctor comes in. "Cato Masonbrick?" she asks. I quickly stand up. "I am Doctor Aurelius, Katniss` doctor. He says, bringing out his had to shake. I shake it.

"How is she?" I ask "She will be fine. She didn't get to do any damage farther than the temporary not passing of air and some bruises." He says. "She will wake up by the morning, and she can leave, then. Just not a lot of exercise for a week, because she still has problems breathing."He finishes.

"You see? Last time she couldn't speak for a week or so, and she had to use a collar because of her wounds" says Finnick giving me a smile. "You can come in" Says Dr. Aurelius, before greeting Finnick.

I nod. "It is the eight door on the left."He says. "Thanks" I say, and rush to her door.

When I get in, she is sleeping, with an oxygen machine to help her breathe. I can clearly see the bruises that are starting to form around her neck.

I get closer and take her hand. I grip it tightly, not letting it go. "I love you, Katniss" I whisper to her ear, and kiss her lips. She sleepily opens her eyes. "I love you too, Cato Masonbrick" she says and falls asleep again.

I smile and sit on the chair by her side. I put my head on the side of the bed and start singing a lullaby my mom used to sing to me when I was little, it have been a long time, nut I can remember perfectly the lyrics:

"_Deep in the meadow, under the willow_

_ a bed of grass, a soft green pillow_

_ lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes_

_ and when they open the sun will rise._

_ Here its safe, here it's warm_

_ here_ the_ daisies guard you from every harm_

_ here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_

_ here is the place where I love you._

_ Deep n the meadow, hidden far away_

_ a cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray _

_forget your woes and let your troubles lay_

_ and when again is morning, they'll wash away. _

_Here its safe, here it's war__m_

_ here the daisies guard you from every harm_

_ here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true" _I sing, almost asleep.

_ "Here is the place where I love you." _I whisper, and fall asleep on a world where I can be happy with my whole family and my friends again.

Where my sisters meet Katniss and love her, just as I do.

**? Peeta, not Gale is who injured Katniss! i am sorry CourtneyDiLaurentis! R&R! OR PM! THANKS;D**


	11. We'll carry on

**WOA! I feel BAD for not updating yesterday! It was my BF's birthday party (happy 4****th**** of July, by the way, Americans!), she took us to the circus (Without animals) and then to have dinner. We came out of the restaurant at 1.30am! So so sorry! And… what do you think about the Cato`s POV? I put it because it feels that the scene needs more explanation. I will barely use it, but it will be there. Well. I GIVE YOU… CHAPTER 11: **

**Katniss POV**

When I wake up, I am on a hospital bed. I can vaguely recognize the room. Then I see Cato by my side. I stroke his hair, and he wakes up automatically.

"Good morning, Katniss. How are you feeling?" he asks. I then remember. Peeta tried to choke me, again.

"Great, thanks." I tell him with a hoarse voice. He kisses my forehead and sits on the bed. I realize he is still on his tuxedo. And he has blood on it.

"What happened?" I ask pointing to his blood-covered shirt. "Oh. I saw loverboy choking you, and ran there to help, I pinned him on the floor, he punched me and I cut his wrists, and tried to clean his blood on my shirt. I then brought you here."

"Oh" I say. He saved my life. "Thanks" I say. "No, I'm sorry. I should have not let you go with him." He says. "Don't worry, you saved my life." I say "Okay…" he says.

"Hello, Katniss! It has been a long time! How have you been?" Dr. Aurelius says. "Hello, Doctor! I have been fine, well until last night." I say.

"Yea, you were lucky Cato was there. Peeta could have made a worst damage. Like last time, Remember?" he says. "Yea. Thanks, Cato. You saved my life." I say, grinning. He smiles back "No problem, Kat." He says.

"Well, due that your injuries are a few bruises; you can leave now, Katniss" Dr. Aurelius says. "Okay, where are my clothes?" I ask, because I am not going to our place like this. "Right there." He points to a drawer. "Well, have a great day, Katniss." He says and leaves.

I take the dress and go to the bathroom. I change myself and go out. "You are still beautiful." Cato says, kissing my lips. "You can't workout during one week" he says. "The doctor told me so" he says. I groan and he smiles.

"Let's go" I say, grabbing his hand. We go out of the hospital room and I remember. It was the same room Cato was in.

"Wait." I say "Where is Peeta?" I ask "I don't know, but why do you care?" he asks. "Because if Peeta is there, Delly might be with him." I say and go to the reception.

"Hello, can you tell me where Peeta Mellark is?" I say. "Seventh door on the right" she says. I nod and go to find him with Cato by my side.

When I enter the room, I see Delly. "Hey Delly!" I say. "Hello Katniss! How are you feeling?" she asks. "Pretty good. I actually only have a few bruises, nothing bad" I say, pointing to my throat.

"How is _he_?" I ask, pointing at Peeta. "He has a concussion, both of his wrists broken and he lost a lot of blood" she says. I can see Cato grinning. "But he will be fine, we will be back home tomorrow" she says smiling.

"Okay. See you, then" I say and turn to leave. "Bye Katniss!" she says. I smile and leave. Cato takes my hand and leads me to the elevator.

We go to the twelfth floor, and find Johanna, Finnick, Annie, Haymitch, Beetee, Gale, Plutarch, President Paylor, and my prep. Team sitting on the living room. "Umm… hello?" I say.

Everybody turns to see me and Johanna comes and hugs me. "So, you can talk? So it is not as bad as the last time?" she says. "Nah, this time, Boggs didn't take too long." I say, pointing to Cato. Johanna laughs.

Haymitch comes, a worried look on his face. "What happened?" I ask. He gives me a worried look and turns to the T.V.

"From star-crossed-lovers to hating each other" It says. "Yesterday, President Paylor made a feast, for celebrating the anniversary of the rebellion, where the victor Peeta Mellark, was found choking his 'Lover' Katniss Everdeen.

If it wasn't for her boyfriend, Cato Masonbrick, who was a tribute from district two on the 74th hunger games, she would have died. Cato saw them one second after Peeta started choking Katniss, Pinning Peeta to the ground, causing the victor a Concussion, two broken wrists and a dangerous lost of blood.

By the side of the victor, Katniss Everdeen, she has minor injuries, only bruises on her throat and the temporal not passing of air." The woman says, while pictures of what happened yesterday pop in the T.V.

"No way." I say, gripping Cato's hand hard. "When can we go home?" I ask. "Tomorrow. All of you will have to leave together, and Peeta is coming here in-" Paylor says, but the ring of the elevator cuts her off.

Peeta and Delly come out of the elevator. "Hello, Delly!" I say "Hey Katniss!" she says back "Right now…" finishes Paylor. "Tomorrow." She says and exits the room. "It is not fair. I want to go home!" I squeal and sit down in the couch.

"Why don't we go to the workout center?" asks Cato. "I can't. I need to be without doing anything during one week" I say. "I think I will sleep until then" I say lay on the couch, closing my eyes.

I feel that I am being lifted up from the couch. I start to giggle, Cato takes me to the roof with me over his shoulder, after glaring at Peeta and Peeta mouthing an "I'm Sorry" to me. I nod at him, give him thumbs up and a smile.

We get there and he sits me down on the bench. "Wait. I will be back in a minute." He says and leaves. I lay down on the bench, waiting.

I hear the door open just when I lay my head in the bench. I look up, expecting Cato, but I see Johanna, -smiling like an idiot- instead.

"Why are you smiling like that?" I ask, laughing at her. She quickly tries to hide it, but fails. "I already have a boyfriend" she says, grinning. No Way! Who?" I ask, surprised. "He is…"

I hear the door open, just when Johanna is about to answer, and see Cato with something on his hand. Johanna looks at me. "I will tell you later." She says and leaves.

"Why was Johanna here?" Cato asks. "She already has a boyfriend" I say. "Johanna Mason? A BOYFRIEND? Who the hell is it?" ha asks, utterly surprised. "Well, she was going to tell me, but you came in. "Oh, sorry!" he says, and kisses me.

He puts the thing down and connects his phone to it. "I know how we are going to spend the time you are going to be doing nothing" he says. "How?" I ask.

"I will taught you about music." He simply says.

I guess we will be having fun this week.

**Buahahaha! Who do you guys think is Johanna's boyfriend? Guess! Wanna know more about my friend's party? PM or R&R! **


	12. Music saves lives

**So, some of you guessed on Johanna's boyfriend… I won't put it on this chapter, though. Buahahaha! This one will be Katniss's recover week. That means music genre history from 1940. Don't worry, it won't be THAT boring. I will give them iPhones as mobiles. Lets say they got them in the capitol, ok? So, I give you, chapter 12!**

Today we are returning to twelve, yesterday Cato went all day long in the capitol music shops buying different types of music instruments, books, CD's and some movies.

When they came back to the 'apartment' he was carrying a lot of bags. And, they bought so many music instruments, that they will all be sent to twelve today with us.

It seems that Cato, Gale and Finnick have grown closer. Finnick and Gale went with Cato to buy his music things, but they thought Peeta should stay and recover.

When they came back, they all seemed to become best friends out of the blue. I'm glad, though. Now that Cato will work side by side with Gale and Finnick.

He got this fancy job Paylor offered him, which, of what he explained me is about being a military. Just like gale, but Cato will work at twelve. Also Finnick got one, but in district four.

In the hovercraft, Cato came back to reading, but this time my second diary. I guess he finished the first one on some free time I wasn't awake. "You were flirting with my girl, using sugarcubes?" laughs Cato. "Yea. I like sugarcubes a lot" he says. I start laughing about the memory, which I remember like if it was tomorrow.

"_Hello, Katniss" he says, as if we've known each other for years, when in fact we've never met._

"_Hello, Finnick" I say, just as casually, although I'm feeling uncomfortable at his closeness, especially since he's got so much bare skin exposed._

"_Want a sugar cube?" he says, offering his hand, which is piled high. "They're supposed to be for the horses, but who cares? They've got years to eat sugar, whereas you and I… well, if we see something sweet, we better grab it quick._

By the time we get to two, gale says his good-byes and whispers something to Cato's ear, and he nods.

He keeps reading, until he starts to laugh again at one part. "Finnick. You. Kissed. Peeta!" He laughs "You kissed him?" Asks Johanna, laughing too. "It was CPR!" Peeta and Finnick shout at unison.

"Yea. Sure" I say, and rest my head on Cato's lap. We get to district four, and we say our goodbyes. "Sleepover here in two weeks!" whispers Annie In my ear. I laugh and nod. Finnick also tells Cato something, but I will only ask if he does.

The rest of the 'flight' is quiet. Johanna is doing something on her phone, Delly is making out with Peeta, - who I think that really wants to have kids- and Cato is reading.

When the thing between Delly and Peeta has gone too far, I decide to stop it, because, well, god we are in a hovercraft!

"Delly, I guess if at least you guys are doing that, you must at least do it on private place! I say, taking Peeta's shirt from the floor. They both blush, and I laugh.

It is Johanna's time to leave. She says her goodbyes and gives me a hug. "Remember, brainless. Sleepover in two weeks in district four. Tell Delly. NO MALES." She whispers and leaves.

I am now starting to drift to sleep. I rest my head on Cato's lap and close my eyes. Last thing I see before I black out, is Haymitch have thrown up and passed out on the floor.

I wake up and see that I am on my bed with my head rested on Cato's chest. He is reading. I can hear his heartbeat and feel the calm rising and falling of his chest. It vibrates when he speaks.

"We can start learning about music if you want" he says. I sit up and nod. "Great!" he says and exist the room. He comes back with three boxes filled two with music CD's and the other one with books.

"Let's start" he says, taking something that I guess is a stereo, and starts.

I actually have fun. During each day we learned about two types of music, depending on the year.

Like, 1940's - Big Bands and swing, 1950's - original rock and roll and a guy named 'Elvis', 1960's - British Invasion and hippy folk music, 1970's - arena rock, disco, and 1st generation R&B, 1980's - bubblegum pop, funk and 2nd generation R&B, original Hip-hop, British new wave, and hair metal, 1990's - grunge, gangsta rap, generic dance-pop, techno-house, boy bands, 2000's - emo, bad generic radio pop, pointless generic rap, country pop, Etc…

I liked some types of music, Just like the Rock n' Roll, Blues, Rhythm and Blues (R&B), pointless generic rap and the techno music.

I actually already have favorite music bands, and singers. Like some bands 'Red hot chili peppers', 'Queen', 'The Cure', 'the Rolling Stones', 'Guns n' Roses', 'Aerosmith', 'Eagles', 'The Beatles', 'Coldplay', 'Fun.', 'Maroon5', 'Kanye West', 'Lil Wayne', and others.

They are all bands and artist of Pointless Generic Rap or Rock n' Roll or alternative Rock n' Roll. I really like music.

By the third day, I already have the volume on the highest listening oldies, because I think actual music is crap, only repeating the same words like 'tonight' or 'crazy', with bad techno pop and techno rock mixes. The old music, the one that is from 1950 or 1960, is the type of music I like the most.

Cato taught me how to play different types of music instruments, and I learned that, if you know how to play one that has the same type of base – like the wind ones, or the drums- you know how to play the other ones.

He taught me from the piano to the drums, from the drums to the flute, then the guitar, and instruments I can't describe.

By the end of the week, I know how to play mot of them. Not like a professional, but in a good way. By the end of the week, I've found something I love more than hunting.

Something that helps me to relax, and that if I've got my mobile with me will be all the time there. By the end of the week, I have found the thing I have passion for.

Music.

**Sooooooooooooooooooooo? I don't think that about the actual music, just some groups. I actually LOVE oldies, and Rock n' Roll (alternative and classical). I LOVE you all! R&R or PM!**


	13. As snow falls, on desert skies

**This** **chapter**,** was inspired by music. By the song 'We are young' from Fun. Actually it has nothing to do with it, but I like the title and it fits perfect the chapter. I also decided to put titles to the chapters. Now, CHAPTER1: NEWS. CHAPTER2: THE CALL CHAPTER3: SOME THINGS AREN'T WHAT THEY SEEM TO BE. CHAPTER4: NOT MYSELF CHAPTER5: TOUR CHAPTER6: MORE NEWS. CHAPTER7: WOODS CHAPTER8: CAPITOL CHAPTER9: PARTY! CHAPTER 10: A COMPLEATE MESS. CHAPTER11: RECOVERING CHAPTER12: MUSIC WEEEK! **

**I guess I already told you what this chapter is about huh? So, for me not to spoil more, I give you CHAPTER 13!** **_"Give me a second I, need to get my story straight, my friends are in the bathroom getting higher than the empire state, my lover she's waiting for me just across the bar, my seat have been taken by some sunglasses, asking for the sky"_-We are young, Fun.**

Cato and I decided to be childish. Now that the war is over, also the games I guess we both want to have the childhood we never had.

One day we woke up being kids again. Actually immature teens, which we well, I am. Cato is now an immature adult. We act like kids, really.

Today, I woke up with a crazy idea. I went to the bathroom, where I took a bucket filled with ice-cold water, and spilled it over a sleeping Cato.

"Oh Crap!" he shouts. I knew I had to run, because he was really mad. But it was winter, and I ran outside. He picked me up in bridal style, and I start laughing and screaming, because I know what was coming. He jumps to the pool with me on his arms.

We are soaking wet, and shivering. We end up in our underwear, he with me on his warm chest, carrying me inside the house.

When we were dressed p in warm clothes, we order some special guns which Cato says that are for training, you have paintballs like bullets and it really hurts. We order eight, though. And sixteen big boxes filled with different colors of paintballs.

Since today it is Saturday, we had to go and pick them up tomorrow in the weekly supply train with all of the rest of the food and stuff we need.

I have an idea, which consists on making Cato and Peeta friends. I call Delly, while doing popcorn, because we are watching a 8.30am morning movie. It is about monsters, but it is in cartoon.

It is from some movie-maker that died like, a hundred years ago named 'Walt Disney' or something like that. I type her number on the phone, and wait.

"Hello?" she says.

"Movie night. We have to make Peeta and Cato friends. Come over at seven tonight. We are watching comedy, drama and horror movies. Do not tell him the plan, just that you are coming to watch some movies. Clear?" I say.

"Clear. Bye Katniss, see you tonight" she says and hangs up.

I take the popcorn and go to the living room. "Delly is coming tonight. We are having a movie night, so we are only watching this movie and save the others for later." I say. "Okay. I think it will b fine." Cato says and plays the movie.

Half way through the movie, the phone rings. I start to stand up, but Cato grabs my arm. "I will get it." He says with a smile and kisses my lips. He gets the phone and five minutes later, he comes back.

"Who was it?" I ask. "It was Delly, she was asking if she has o bring something for the movie night. I told her that she can bring snacks." He says and plays again the movie.

I put my head in his lap and he strokes my hair. By the end of the movie, I am crying and I can feel Cato, too. I look up and see his silent tears.

Another thing I've learned from Cato, is that he is sensible, lovely and caring with the people he loves. He shows his emotions around me, but locks them up when in public. And he is rough, arrogant and brutal around people he doesn't know or that he doesn't trust or like. Just like me.

I get up and kiss him. He kisses me back and we start another making out session. We stop because of the sound of the phone. I get up and get it.

"KATNISS!" she says "JOHANNA!" I say "You are coming to district four on Monday for a girls' week. NO MEN. I think Cato is doing the same, but in twelve. Get the ticket for Monday 3.30pm so we both and Delly can get there together, ok?" she says.

"Sure!" I say "do you already talked to Delly?" I ask "No, can you give me her number?" she asks "Yea. Here: 99-74-402-88-45."**(A/N: The phone number is not real. I just typed a lot of numbers ;D)** I say "thanks!" she says and hangs up.

"Who was it?" Cato asks "it was Johanna. She invited me to a 'Girls' week' on district four. I am leaving in Monday 3.30pm" I say, while putting some music on the stereo.

"Well, we still have a complete day in front, so what do you want to do?" he asks "Let's go to the woods. But not the ones we usually go to, I mean the ones hat are behind the Victor's village. I feel like exploring today." I say.

"Okay, then. I will go and look for some knifes so we can make our way without getting lost, and meanwhile you can pack some backpacks with snacks and water, and we can leave." He says.

"Wait. Let's take music with us. That will leave the predators away." I say. He grabs me by the waist and kisses me lightly. "Sure thing. I will take it on my bag." He says and goes upstairs.

I sigh and laugh to myself. I start making some sandwiches and putting them inside the bags. I then take two bottles of water and put them in. I also take two little bottles of iodine, if the water finishes.

Cato comes back down just in time. He puts the mini stereo in one bag, with the volume the highest it can be, and her phone –which had more music than Cato's by the time- and starts moving.

"If you want to get back before seven, we have to start moving" he says and exists the door. I run past him and into the woods. He follows me and when he gets to me, I already ran a mile into the woods.

"Let's walk" he says, sitting me on his shoulders. "I thought you said LET'S. That means I am walking, too." I tell him, brushing hair from his face. "NO. I will carry you." He says. "Fine…" I say, and he starts walking again.

We, he keeps walking like that for some more hours, with the music on the background, until we find a clearing with a beautiful lake on the middle of it. "Wow…" we both say at unison.

It is very beautiful. There is a crystal clear lake, surrounded by lime green grass and colorful wildflowers. There are trees surrounding it, with their leaves covering the place, the light filtering from between them.

"I want to get in the lake" I whisper. I guess he listened to me, because he puts me down carefully and takes off his bag. He then takes off his shirt and pants. "What the hell are you doing?" I ask, between a giggle and a gasp.

"Do t you want to go in?" he asks. I nod and start stripping my clothes, too. When I am already in my blue underwear, I turn around and see Cato staring at me. I look down and see my perfect chest and stomach all filled with scars.

I quickly put m arms around them, embarrassed. Cato walks over to me and removes my hands from where they are. "You are beautiful. Just the way you are." He says, kissing me lightly.

I smile into the kiss and kiss him back. He picks me up in bridal style and drops me into the water. He starts laughing and I try to put on a serious face- on which I fail badly. I take his ankle and take him in with me.

We start splashing at each other until he takes me deep down into the water. I stay down longer and I feel him panicking.

He takes me out and lays me down on the grass. I hold my breath, so he will panic more. He starts shaking me and then he gets it. I guess it was my fault, though because I let out my breath when I couldn't contain it more. I start laughing and I see he is pissed.

I sit up and start kissing him. He tries to get back, but he ends up giving up and giving back the kiss. "I think we should start leaving if we want to be there on time" he says, between kisses. I groan.

He laughs and gets up. He starts packing our clothes. I start to shiver. Right, we still are on winter! He notices and gives me his shirt.

I take it and put it on. He puts on his pants and grabs me to a horse-ride. I get closer to his body, because he is way too warm and I'm way too cold. I have the backpacks bouncing in my back while he runs, and I really enjoy this moment.

We both on our tight embrace, after a fun day. With the music playing so loud you could hear it a mile away. This is the type of day that I have been dreaming of this whole time and Peeta could have ever given to me.

I find myself daydreaming, and not notice the lights of Peeta's house. We have made directions to get there. Like marks on the trees, so we never get lost.

When we get in sight, I see Haymitch looking for us. How couldn't he hear the music? He looks pretty angry, so I guess he missed it.

"You two! Where have you been! I have been…" he trails off when he sees us. Right, half-naked and wet. He should stop taking it the wrong way. "We found a clearing and swam. I put on his shirt because mine was soaking wet" I say. He nods and sighs in relief.

"I just went to your house and find it empty, so I was looking for you because Effie is here" he says. "Fuck…" Cato whispers. "Crap…" I whisper too. "she is waiting in your house" he says and leaves. I take off the music and enter the house.

"Hello!" she says. "Katniss! You two are…" her face shocks when she sees us. "I will explain later. Continue" I say. She shakes her head and continues. "I had to come for some busyness, and I thought I could come for a visit, that's all.

"Oh! Well, whenever you want, Effie!" I say. "Need to call Delly. I will be right back" I whisper to Cato. He nods and invites Effie to the table so they can have coffee and cookies. I go up and pick type Delly's number on my mobile. I then wait.

"Hello?" she answers. "What do you think about movie-night sleepover?" I ask. "YES! We will be there in an hour. Peeta is making cookies for us to eat!" she says and I can hear Peeta laughing on the background.

"Well, come already in your pajamas okay? And tell Peeta not to come only on his boxers, please" I say. She laughs and I can hear her shout it to him. I can hear his nervous laugh. "Well, guess we will be there in an hour!" she says and I hang up. I go back down and sit beside Cato. "Effie would you like to stay for a sleepover tonight?" I ask.

"Oh sweetie! I will love to! But I can't. I just came by. I actually have to leave right now, but thanks!" she says, getting up. "Okay… well, I will see you later, Effie!" I say, "Yes! Bye, sweetie! Bye Cato!" she says, and leaves.

"Cato, can you go to the shop and buy some milk and chocolate so we can make hot chocolate?" I ask. "Sure. I will be back in ten minutes" he says, kissing me and leaving. I then figure out he was still shirtless. Well, his problem.

I take down all of the pillows we have in the house, which makes it total with more than eighty. I hear the door open and then close. I turn around and see Cato, staring at me, and I don't get why. Then I remember, I still haven't changed, so I am still in my underwear and his shirt, and my ass was clearly visible.

"What are you looking at, you perv?" I ask. He laughs "How did it went?" I ask. "Well, there was this girl, who I learned her name was Justine that was in the shop buying some painkillers, saw me in and her jaw literally hit the ground. Also the rest of the people there, even the men.

Justine and her friend, Clarissa, started flirting with me, until I got here. So, thanks, it was awesome" he says, with a frown. I laugh at him at kissed him too. I hear a knock on the door. I then see the time. 7.30pm "Crap" I say.

"Cato put this on" I tell him giving him his shirt. "Open the door, and don't stare at me" I say and go up. I change into my pajamas and take some blankets.

I go back down and see Cato with his shirt half-buttoned up and talking to Delly. I see Peeta behind her, with a blank face. I go down and greet them, give Delly a bear hug and Peeta too. He seems surprised, but returns the hug, anyways.

"So, wanna freak out?" I ask. They all nod and we go to the living room. I play the movie when all the house is dark and freaky.

We started watching the movie, about a murder that makes calls to a girl that is babysitting on a big mansion.

**Sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo? Weesh! I want to know how it was… will you be the best people ever and tell me? No? okay. Jk! R&R, PM or do whatever you want. lol **


	14. Not knowing you'll change from one bite

**Hello! so, what's up? i guess i need to stop uptading so late in the night. hehh! well, some of you have been asking me for gale. i promise, i really promise that he will be on next chapter. i SWEAR. so, no more delays, right? well, i give you... chapter, 14!**

I am with my head on Cato's bare chest, containing a scream. We are watching the second horror movie, which is about some 'infection' that turned the people in one building into zombies when they bite them.

Cato is stroking my hair, telling me that this isn't real. I see Delly is on the same position as I am. No nightmares some good two months, I guess tonight they are coming back.

When the movie is over, at the very last scene, I give up. I try to start screaming, but instead I laugh. I am laughing like a maniac, and everybody is staring at me. Suddenly we are all laughing our heads out.

"You are a crazy freak!" says Cato. My smile drops. "But, you are my own crazy freak, and I love you for that!" he says and kisses my lips.

I can hear Delly and Peeta 'aww' behind us. "Let's just watch the other two movies." I say, standing up. I make more popcorn and put the next movie.

It is a comedy, about some grown-ups that act like children. It is ironic, really. I can't stop laughing, and I see Peeta, Delly and Cato are having similar problems.

When the movie ends, I just stand up and change the movie. I curl up on Cato's chest, and he kisses the top of my head.

The next movie is a drama, about a dog that always gets his owner to work, and then gets back to its house. And when the man dies during his work, the dog goes and waits for him to go home together, until the dog dies.

By the end I am sobbing on Cato's chest, and I can feel he is holding back tears. Delly is crying and Peeta is fighting with himself trying not to let the tears fall.

"I-I think we should go t-to s-sleep." I manage to choke out between sobs. Everyone agrees and we get comfortable. We decided to sleep on the living room; we thought it would be much better. I drift to a strangely dreamless sleep.

I wake up because of a great force pushing me away into the nearest wall. I shout, loud enough to wake up half of the district. "Katniss!" a very familiar voice shouts. "Cato!" I say back.

The person that is holding me with my arms above my head and has me literally lifted one foot off the ground. He hits me on my ribcage when I scream he hit me so hard I am sure he broke at least one of my ribs.

I gasp in pain and feel that I am falling. I hit the floor and someone helps me up. She takes me to the kitchen, sits me down and turns on the lights.

"Katniss I am so sorry!" she says, on the verge of tears. "Delly, calm down! It wasn't your fault!" I tell her. I can hear shouts from the living room and the sound of a body hitting the floor.

"Come on, let's take you to the hospital" says Delly. "Okay" I say. She stands up and holds her hand for me to take it. I take it and she helps me to her car, which is in her front yard.

District 12 is now too big for walking, so they already opened one or two car shops. Cato and I have a motorcycle each and we were thinking on buying a car for each of us.

We get to the hospital five minutes later, and the pain is almost blinding. Delly hurries and takes me to the Emergency part of the hospital. When we get in, I am about to fall, and she tells a nurse my situation.

She doesn't tell her what really happened, though because of the possibly hidden cameras and reporters here.

Hopefully, it was dark enough for them not to notice what was going on. Delly simply says that I fell down from the stairs.

Next thing I know is that I am on a hospital bed with three broken ribs, one broken wrist, a concussion and a bruised butt. Delly is by side, telling me the good things on the situation.

"…And it is a great thing Cato heard you scream and pinned him on the ground before he could do more damage!" she squeals. I then remember.

Cato! He is still with Peeta fighting! "Delly! Cato! he is still with Peeta!" I shout. "Katniss, calm down! It isn't good for you! Calm down!" she says. "I won't calm down until Cato is here with me!" I yell.

The last thing I see before I black out is Delly telling a doctor to use a phone. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I wake up and see Delly asleep on the chair by my side. A doctor comes in and greets me and Delly. "Hello, Ms. Everdeen! I am Dr. Artemis!"He says with an annoying Capitol accent.

"Cato…?" I ask.

"Oh! Mr. Masonbrick is fine! Mr. Abernathy brought him and Mr. Mellark after they both felt down a tree, Mr. Masonbrick has only a bruised eye, a temporal obstruction of air because he got tangled on some herbs, some scars, a broken nose and a bleeding lip, but Mr. Mellark has a broken arm in three parts, several broken fingers, a broken ankle and two broken ribs."

"That bastard! that is what he gets for messing up with us" I say under my breath. "Excuse me?" the doctor says. "I-I um, I… can I see them?" I ask.

"Of course! I will tell Cato, he actually wanted to come, anyway!" he says and leaves. "Delly, I think you should go and see Peeta, he might be worried, anyway." I say. She nods and stands to leave. But I grab her wrist.

"Tell him I forgive him. He might feel guilty." I say. "Sure Kat! I will see you when you are free for leaving." She says with a wide grin. I nod and she leaves.

Just after she leaves, Cato comes in. he runs and grabs my hand. "Katniss! Are you okay?" he asks "Yea, I only have three broken ribs, one broken wrist, a concussion and a badly bruised butt" I say with a smirk he smiles at me and kisses my forehead.

"I love you" he says. "I love you, too" I say, and he gives me a kiss on the lips. The doctor told me you are going home today. They had you drugged during two days" he says.

Wait… two days? I was supposed to go to Annie's yesterday! I need to call her. Now. "Cato, do you have mine or your phone?" I ask. "Yes… I have both. Why?" he asks "Can you give me mine? I need to call Annie" I say. He gives it to me and I dial Annie's number.

-"Katniss! Why aren't you here? Didn't Johanna told you?"

-"Calm down, I am okay, just had a little inconvenience. I will be there for tonight. I swear"

-"Okay, take Delly too. See you soon, Kat!"

-"Bye Annie!" I say and hang up.

"Cato, I need to go to four with Delly for a week. I am so sorry, I promised Annie and Johanna." I say

"Its okay, Kat. Just take care of yourself." He tells me. I will call the doctor so you can leave, okay?" he says and kisses my lip. Then he leaves.

Why did he let me go? He would have at least complained with me. Is he already getting bored of me? Will he leave me and go back to district two? He has to stay here, because o his job. Will he move out?

All of these questions are floating in my head, but I just let it pass. He just told me that he loved me, he would have not said this if he was about to leave me.

He then comes in with a nurse by his side. "Miss Everdeen, you can leave now. Your clothes are on that drawer." She says pointing to the drawer by the side of my bed. "You can change on the bathroom, but be careful with your hand and ribs." She says. I nod and I get up and into the bathroom.

I start changing, and I realize I was still on my 'pajamas'. I sigh and go back to the room. "Now, you can leave, sweetie!" says the nurse.

We thank her and start going. "Wait. I need to tell Delly that we need to leave." I tell Cato. "Okay, I will go with you." He says, hugging my waist. I smile and we look for the door.

I finally find the door. "Mellark, Peeta" I read. I open the door, Cato just behind me. Delly and Peeta are talking, and when I get in, Peeta's face shows guilt.

"Don't worry, I am not as bad as you!" I say, laughing. He laughs, just as Delly and Cato. "I guess you are much better with Cato! You two are so funny!" says Peeta, smiling.

I smile wider at him. "Okay. Now I will hug you!" I say and hug him. "I'm really sorry. I was an idiot, after all, I think I do deserve all the broken bones Cato gave me." He says, really fast. "Don't worry, I forgive you, if you promise you will not try to kill me again" I say, just as fast. "I promise" he says, and kisses my cheek.

I stand up and see Delly and Cato watching us with hurt in their eyes. "Me and Peeta are friends again!" I say. Relief fills their eyes and they both smile. "Delly, we need to go to district four, to visit Annie" I tell her.

"Oh! Yea, right." She says. Then, I have a weird, but good idea.

**tantantantan! buahahahhaa! good idea? wanna know what it is? well... wait until next chapter! heheheh! well, i will update faster if you guys Review, and Rate or PM me! heheheheheh! love ya! ;)**


	15. I'm the kind of human wreckage

**Hellllllllloª! wazz app! Remember I promised Gale on this chapter? Well I decided to leave him for further chapters. Heheheheheh!**

**I have here… chapter 15!**

I whisper my plan to Delly quickly into her ear, and she nods with a smile on her face. We both turn to the boys and I nod o her. _I hope they don't kill each other _I think.

"Cato, we thought that, Peeta is on a pretty bad condition to be left alone, and I debut Haymitch will take good care of him, so, um, I thought that, um, you can stay over at his house so you can keep an eye on him?" I say.

They both turn to me with worried expressions. "What?" they both shout at the same time. "Yea, you are taking care of him while we are gone _right_?" I tell Cato. He gives me a glare but nods.

Delly and I smile and sigh in relief. "We need to start going, if we want to get to four before sunset" I say, taking Cato's hand. He nods. "Bye Peeta!" I say, giving him a kiss on the cheek, "Don't get yourselves killed, please" I whisper into his ear. He laughs and gives me a nod.

Delly kisses him passionately on the lips and Cato and I frown. We then go to our houses to pack. When I have a suitcase filled with mini-shorts, tops, water-proof bandages, and bathing suits I go out, just after a making-out session with Cato.

He takes us to the train station, and I kiss him again. "Please, be gentle. The whole thing is not his fault" I tell him, before stepping into the train.

He kisses me, just before the train leaves and winks at me. "okay, but just for you, sweetheart!" he yells. "I love you!" he shouts. "I love you, too!" I yell back, and the train speeds up.

I can hear the 'awws' and 'oohs' on the little crowd on the train station. I roll my eyes and smile.

"Well, from being a murderous killer, to a childish cutie you are a lucky girl!" Delly tells me. "I wish Peeta was as romantic as Cato is!" she says. "Peeta is romantic, not as much as Cato, but he is pretty near!" I tell her she sighs.

"Yea, with you, because he loves you not me." She mumbles. I sigh and hug her. "He loves you way to much.

You remember when you left to visit your brother to district nine? It was only two days, and he was on your front porch mumbling 'Delly come back! I love you, come back!'" I tell her. Shock is registered all over her face. "He did?" she asks. "Yea!" I say. She smiles.

I pass the rest of the train ride I look out at the blur that is trees, fabrics and I think some farms. When I finally make out the blue color of the ocean, the train stops.

Well, it was only a half-and hour ride, and Delly is fascinated. I can see Johanna and Annie waving at us, but can't see Finnick or Kayne **(A/N: I decided to call their kid Kayne ;D)**.

We go down, and Johanna hugs me on a painful way, because of my ribs. My hand only has a bandage on the wrist, and it looks more like a bracelet than a bandage. I moan in pain and Johanna lets me go, looking at me with a puzzled look.

I decide to tell them the whole story, and when I am finished, we are already at Annie's house. I see that neither Finnick nor Kanye are here, and Annie notices my confusion, because she hurries to tell me that Finnick is at the Capitol and Kanye at my mom's.

She volunteered to take care of him, for us to be comfortable. I am sure we will be some immature teens all the way through the week. Great.

The week passes in a blur, each day they make something different: the first day, we decide to go to the beach, and we stay all day on the sand playing, making sand castles and swimming. It might just seem childish, but the sand castle we all made was big enough to get to my hip.

The second day we decided to go to town. People waved at us and actually talked with us. That night, we went to some bar near Annie's house and got REALLY drunk.

The third day, we decided to stay home and rest, because, well all four of us had a big headache, Johanna was still a little drunk, Delly won't stop puking, Annie was crying and crying her eyes out because who knows why and I couldn't even get up from bed without feeling dizzy, throwing up, or falling down. We were really awful.

The fifth day, we went shopping, and then had a Horror-movie night.

We ended up watching five horror movies: one about some kid that gets the devil inside of her and some dude takes it out from her, another about some couple that films all the things that happen on their lives during three months because thy think the girl is haunted by some devil, some about a married couple who recently lost their baby adopt a 9-year-old girl who is not really who she seems to be and starts killing her 'siblings' and parents and blah, one about a group of unwitting teens that are stranded near a strange wax museum and they must fight to survive and keep from becoming the next exhibit on the museum, and one about some evil clown that kills people and kids.

By the end of the movies, we are all afraid about stupid killers or people that will come and kill us in any moment. But, for an odd reason, we end up falling asleep anyways.

The sixth day, they took me with my mom and Kayne, who is looking more like his father every day. My mom hugs me and treats again my ribs and wrist, and I told her I just felt down the stairs. I won't tell her the true story, she will get worried and I don't want her to stress her more than she already is.

Cato calls everyday on the morning, at noon and at night, just at the same time as Peeta, Finnick and Johanna's boyfriend (Who is still unknown).

My mom seemed worried when I told her who I was dating, but when I told her how he really is she calmed down.

The night of the sixth day, we decided to just chit chat, and ended up on the Boys theme. We are on the typical teenage sleepover: we all on a king-size bed sit down hugging pillows or anything and talking. We have been sleeping on Annie's bed, because it is big enough for all four of us fit comfortably.

"Cato is so romantic with Katniss. I know they just started a relationship on August, but they really are the one for the other!" Delly says. We all laugh.

"When we were on the train station, she kissed him from the window, and he shouted her 'I love you' and I am sure the whole district heard. She responded back, with an 'I love you too' and blew a kiss to him!" Delly exclaims. I blush, and everybody 'awws' at the story.

"Well, Peeta told me that he took Delly to district one, which is one o her favorite districts, and took her to a beautiful golden waterfall and proposed to her!" I exclaim. They all do the same as they did with me, and Delly smiles and blushes.

"Finnick once took me to the beach, and into his little boat. We went and eventually got 'lost'. We got to an island, and lied on the sand, and watched the sunset. He then told me to close my eyes, and when I opened them, he had a ring on his hands." Says Annie quietly. We smile at her and 'aww' too.

"Well, He once took me to the woods, outside the Capitol, and we found an abandoned log cabin, we entered it and decided to pass the night there. He told me that he loved me, and asked me out." Johanna says with a smile.

I then remember. "Jo, tell us. Who is that special someone?" I ask, wiggling my eyebrows.

She blushes and hesitates. "I am dating gjhasfjd…" she mumbles. "Who?" Delly asks. "Gassk…" Johanna says "Who?" Annie asks "Gamdkce…" Johanna says again. "WHO?" I ask. "I AM FUCKING DATING GALE!" she shouts.

"Oh my god!" we all squeak at unison. She blushes deeply. We laugh at her, what makes her blush deeper. "That is awesome!" I say. "I knew you two were ending together, anyway" I say.

"We should sleep" Delly says. "Yea" Annie mumbles, already half-asleep. "Goodnight!" Johanna and I shout at unison, and drift off to sleep.

**And?' what do ya think so far? What about Jo's Boyfriend? some of you guessed;) well, I have a game: On my story, there are some movies mentioned, but not their names. Guess the name of all of them and you will have the chance to have an important place on the story ;D well, PM me with the names, NO REVIEWS. Well, review if it is anything apart from the game, any questions PM me;) R&R:D**


	16. That you love

**I know the story is getting a little boring, but don't worry, it is just for getting to the action…. Heheh well, now I leave in our power, chapter 16!**

_**Birds flying high, you know how I feel sun in the sky, you know how I feel, reed's driftin' on by, you know how I feel, it's a new dawn it's a new day it's a new life, for me.**_**—Feeling Good, Muse**

We wake up pretty late, so we decided to simply go to the beach. When we were ready, we head there, and we discover that it is cloudy, and it really seems that it is going to rain.

We enter the sea, and well, the water is ice-cold. We stay in the water during one hour o so, until we start making sand castles.

We make a competition, and well, since the four of us are making a sad castle, we asked a random person to be the judge.

We learned that the random person, was named Irene, and she actually is a pretty friendly person. Actually, she makes Johanna on the first place, me on the second and Annie and Delly third.

We say bye to Irene, who actually lives a few houses down Annie's.

Everybody that is walking on the coast always looks at me with weird eyes, well my ribcage involved with bandages and my hand, who won't? When the thousand people see me with a weird look I loose it.

"Stop staring, I just broke my ribs and hand!" I tell the boy. He starts laughing and looks at me in the eyes. "Well, but I think you should not be on the beach with such a bruised abdomen! What happened?" he asks.

I hesitate; I don't even know this guy! "Who are you?" I ask.

"Right, I am sorry. My name is Carlo Lurentis. I am on District 12 army, and actually Cato is a good friend of mine." He says, giving me his hand to shake. I shake it, and decide that I can trust him. Cato once told me about this Carlo, one of his 'best friends' back on district two.

"Right, he told me about you. You were his friend back on two, right?" I ask. "Yea, he was my best friend." He says. "What happened?" he asks again, pointing to my ribs. "I felt down from the staircase." I say. He laughs. "Well, hope we see each other see you around!" he says, and leaves. "Bye!" we all say in unison.

We stay on the beach just playing and messing around, until I remember. "What day is it?" I ask. "Friday, why?" says Annie. "I know, I mean date?" I say. "It is… February the second, why?" says Johanna.

"Do you guys know the North American holiday, Valentine's Day?" I ask with a grin. They nod and I have a weird idea. "Let's make them our Valentines." I say. "Let's make who?"Asks Delly. "Cato, Finnick, Gale and Peeta!" I say.

"We will give them flower bouquets. I will give Cato Cloves, she was his best friend, so it will be cute." I say.

"I will give him Posy flowers. He loves his little sister, and giving him the flower she was named after will be something he will love" says Johanna.

"Peeta always liked a flower named Passion Flower. He thinks it is beautiful, so I think I will give him a bouquet of that one" says Delly.

"Finnick loves a flower named Lotus, but it grows only on lakes and ponds. I will have a little trouble finding it. What can I do?" Annie asks.

"Well, Annie can you give me a picture of it? Maybe they can find it on the capitol" I say. "Sure, let's go inside, you guys have to pack, anyways." Says Annie. _Right, today we are leaving! _I think. We head to the house, and start packing.

"I found it!" Annie yells. "Annie, we are on the same room, you don't have to shout it!" says Delly. "Sorry" Annie mumbles. "Don't worry!" says Delly. Annie gives me the picture, and I recognize it. That flower grows on the lake my dad showed me so many years ago.

"Annie, this flower grows on a lake I usually visit. Just as the rest of the ones we mentioned, except for Delly's. It grows in district six, I saw it on my victor tour" I say.

"Well, Katniss can you get those flowers for February 13? We are going to be on twelve that day, so we can do the Valentine's thing." Says Johanna.

"Wait. Let's give them chocolates too. Peeta LOVES sweet chocolate, but he can't find it anywhere, so I will give him a box filled with them!" says Delly.

"Well, then I will give Cato plain-stuffed with liquor chocolate. He is the type of person that doesn't like sweet too much and he loves liquor, but barely gets drunk." I say "Or well, not since New Year" I say, remembering that day.

_Katniss! Haymitch, Annie, Finnick, Kayne, Delly, Peeta Johanna, Gale and your mom are here!" Cato shouts. "I'm coming! Just wait a second! I need to finish cooking dinner!" I say. "Katniss! I brought liquor!" Haymitch says. "Damn." I whisper. _

"_Hello Catnip!" Gale says getting into the kitchen. "Hello Howthrone." I say. "Hey, I'm sorry, Cato already forgive me, why you haven't?" he asks "Who says I haven't?" I ask "You!" he says. "I'm sorry, really. I did design the bomb, but I didn't send it._

_Actually, peacekeepers had me in custody, so I couldn't have been" he says. "You are right, I am sorry." I say, and hug him. We start celebrating, and Haymitch makes us all drink._

_Let's just say that the next day, I woke up on the roof of Peeta's house, Gale on my backyard was dead to the world, Haymitch, Peeta, Cato, Finnick and Gale ended up on their underwear, me, Delly, and Annie with mini-shorts and bras on Peeta's roof, and my mom and little Kayne had to clean up all of the disaster my house was. _

_I actually have a tape on which Cato is shirtless and running all over District twelve shouting 'Happy New Year!'. So, since then he doesn't drinks so much. _

I was so lost on my thoughts that I didn't noticed that Johanna was talking to me. "I'm sorry, what?" I say. "I said that I will give Gale white chocolate. His favorite!" says Johanna.

"Well, then. I will give Finnick raw chocolate. He really loves it, but doesn't get the chance to eat it often." Says Annie.

"Okay, let's call the capitol to get us the chocolate, and they must send it next Sunday. Obviously, when we get to our houses, so they get there instead of here." Johanna says.

"Wait. What time is it?" Delly asks. "7.45pm, why?" I say. "The train leaves at 8.00pm and we need to be there ten minutes earlier!" she says. We all look at each other and start running.

We go quickly to my mom's house to say good-bye to her and Kayne, and then we get into the car and leave. We get to the train station just in time, and we say good-bye to Annie.

The train is going to make a stop at district seven, so Johanna is coming with us. We then get in and the train leaves. "Damn, we almost missed it!" Johanna says. "Yea. I will text Peeta to tell him that we are getting there in half an hour." Delly says. Just then, my phone starts ringing.

"Hello?" I say "Hello, Kat! How are you doing?" Cato says. "We are heading to twelve, we are going to be there in thirty minutes" I say.

"Great. I will go and pick you two up; Peeta still has too many broken bones." He says.

"Yea, sure thing!" I laugh. I can hear Peeta's sarcastic laugh on the background. "You didn't killed each other, right?" I ask. "Nah, Haymitch sent Effie to babysit us, but she just left two minutes ago" he says "Oh, okay. Well, I will see you soon. Don't kill each other on that time, please!" I say. "Sure, babe. See you later!" he says and hangs up the phone.

"Your boyfriend is such a sweetheart!" Johanna says. "Yea and he is MINE" I say. We suddenly burst into laugh. After several minutes of laughing, the train stops.

"I think this is where I leave…" Johanna says. "Passengers with destination to District seven, please exit the train, we got to our destination." Says the conductor. "Yes. Well, Jo, we'll see each other later!" I say, hugging her. She hugs Delly and leaves.

"Well, we are getting to twelve in five minutes. We are calling the Capitol tomorrow and tell them to bring our stuff on next Sunday, right?" asks Delly.

"Yes, and do not tell Peeta!" I say. She nods and laughs. We both fall silent, and just stare at the window. When we get to district twelve, I can see Cato standing there, waiting.

When the train pulls in, and the doors open, a flood of people get out, including me and Delly. When Cato sees us, he kisses me and greets Delly.

"I bought a new car" says Cato. "Really? What type of car?" I say. "A Hummer" he says. "Like Delly's?" I ask. "No, ours is yellow, not grey" he answers. We get to the car and I see it completely. It is a yellow hummer, like he said. Annie, Delly and Johanna own one. Now I do too.

We get our stuff in and we enter it. "Delly, do you like rock music?" I ask. "I don't know what rock music is" she says. I make a face and put my mobile on the port for iPods. "Well Delly, I think it is time for you to listen" I say, and play the music.

I can tell Delly likes the music, because I can see her smiling. When we pull into our backyard, I can see Peeta on his front porch, and quickly comes to hug and kiss Delly. He then hugs me. I look back and see that Cato isn't glaring at Peeta.

Cato picks me up on one shoulder and my luggage on his free hand. "Goodnight Mellarks!" Cato and I say at unison. "Goodnight Everdeen, and Masonbrick!" they say back. I smile and Cato brings me all the way to my/our room.

He sits me on the bed and kisses me. "I missed you" he says. "I did too" I say back. "Let's sleep, ok?" I say. "Okay" he says he takes of his shirt and jeans, leaving him on his underwear, and I do the same. Except that I am on my bathing suit.

"I love you" he says, kissing me. I rest my head on his chest and start drifting to sleep. "I love you, too" I mumble, and fall asleep.

**And? what do ya think? like it? no? ok. Review;) or PM, or whatever. oh and by the way, the lyrics at the begining of some chapters doesn't have to do with the story;)**


	17. If you ever say never too late

**Hellllllllo! So, what's up? Nothing? Okay. Well, first, I AM SO SO SO SO SORRY I DIDN'T UPDLOADED THIS CHAPTER BEFORE. I HAD SOME CRAZY TIME. I FEEL GUILTY:( Second, I won't do Cato's POV because I have something big for him. Third, THANKS A LOT FOR THA REVIEWS AND FAVORITES AND THE FOLLOWERS! IT MEANS THE WORLD TO MEH! Well, I have nothing else to say, apart from that I do not own The hunger games trilogy, it belongs to the awesome Suzanne Collins. Well, prepare yourselves, Chapter 17 is now coming! **

_**Into the streets, we're coming down, We never sleep, Never get tired Through urban fields, and suburban life.**_

_**Turn the crowd up now, We'll never back down **__**Shoot down a skyline, watch it in primetime Turn up the love now, listen up now, turn up the love… **_**- Save the world Swedish House of Mafia**

*One week later*

"Kat, what do you want for breakfast?" Cato asks me, waking me up. "I want ice-cream and then to go to Delly's. I need to ask her something" I say. "Oh, what is it?" he asks. "None of your business." I say playfully. "Okay. We will go to Delly's but no ice-cream. I need to see Peeta, anyways." He says

"Since when are you and Peeta friends?" I ask, confused. "Since Effie locked us up on a room and threatened us not to let us out until we liked each other. Now we are friends" he says with a shrug. I smile. At least they can get along now.

We get dressed and arrive to the Mellark's place in less than an hour, and when we do, Delly and Peeta are making breakfast. I come in, without being noticed by the couple and drag Delly out of the kitchen and into another room.

"Hello!" she says sarcastically. "We have to finish planning. Annie and Finnick and Gale and Johanna are going to be here in two days. And Effie in six. Plus, we need to make one for little Kayne, too." I say.

"Effie?" she asks. "Yea, well I told her the plan when I was ordering the whole thing, and she said she was coming to give one to Haymitch, too. She told me she was 'in love' with him." I say, trying not to laugh. I can see Delly is suppressing a laugh, too.

"Maybe we should ask Haymitch if he does, too." Says Delly in a serious tone. "Yes, we should go now." I say back. We go out of the room, and when we pass the kitchen, I see Peeta and Cato laughing. "Well, I can see those two are friends now" says Delly. "It freaks me out" I say, and exit the house.

We get to Haymitch's house and I open the door, lucky thing he never locks it. I can see that the house is clean, and he is watching T.V. "Haymitch" I say. He turns around and gives me a sarcastic smile. "What do you need, sweetheart?" he asks. "We need to ask you a question" says Delly. "What?" says Haymitch.

"Do you like Effie?" I ask. "I mean, like, love her?" I ask. His face goes pale. Yes, he does. "Do not tell anyone!" he says. I guess he knew that I guessed it. "No, we won't" says Delly. "Thanks Haymitch!" I say, and leave. "Well, I guess love is in the air" I say, with a smile. Delly smiles and nods. We are about to get into her house, when I get another idea.

We have buckets filled with ice-cold water as we get into the house. Peeta and Cato are watching T.V with the volume loud enough to make our steps silent. We get behind them, and spill the water on the top of their heads.

They both scream in surprise and Delly and I are laughing our ass off in the floor, our stomachs hurting for laughing so much. They both look at us, trying to look serious but they end up laughing, too. "You will pay!" Peeta says. We just laugh harder. "Come on! Breakfast is ready" Cato says, taking off his shirt. He picks me up putting his wet shirt on my face and sits me on a chair from the kitchen.

"Now, eat and I will go to change." Says Peeta. "I think I will too" Cato says, and walks to my house. We get breakfast when they both get back, and Peeta gives me a quick hug. We ended up in town eating ice-cream.

The next two days, Cato and I decided to spend it working out, because, well we are starting to be addicts to it. And , since I have had broken bones, I can't do many things. So, just after they took off my bandages, I went to the workout-room.

We are on the train station now, waiting for the midnight train to arrive with Finnick, Annie, Kayne, Gale and Johanna. Effie will arrive to twelve in four days. We decided to bring both of our trucks, because of the amount of people and luggage. And we did right; together they have at least seven suitcases.

Johanna and Gale are coming with us, and Finnick, Annie and Kayne with Delly and Peeta. They are also staying in our houses in that order. When we get into the car, I turn on the radio, and put my phone in shuffle.

It is a one-hour drive from the new train station to Victor's Village. Because, they are on the opposite side of the district. Plus, they are both on the outskirts of town.

The complete hour we are hearing music, and Johanna and Gale seem to enjoy the whole ride. Mostly when they are making out on the back of my car.

"Jo, if you don't stop, I guess I am becoming aunt Katniss" I say. They immediately pull apart and Gale blushes. Cato and I start to laugh and they just blush deeper. The rest of the ride is only the music as a sound.

When we pull into our front yard, it is already one thirty am. We help them to put their stuff into their room and tell them goodnight.

We get to our room and I plop in our bed. Cato, being the gentleman he is, takes off my shirt, pants and gets me on my pajamas. "Goodnight" I mumble he kisses the top of my head. "Goodnight" he says. And lies down by my side.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The next day, we stay at home, swimming, and resting. We were at the pool, Kayne was fast asleep, and wasn't going to wake up until Dinner.

Delly, Annie, Johanna and I are lying on the ground beside the pool, and the boys are wrestling. I suddenly feel myself being lifted from the ground. "Put me down!" I yell. "No, sweetheart. You wanted ice-cream, right?" Cato says, sitting me on his shoulders.

I start laughing and I hear the others laughing and yelling too. I can now see that Gale has Johanna on his shoulders, Peeta has Delly and Finnick has Annie. They start running into town, and people are staring and laughing at us.

I then see why. We are all wet, in our bathing suits and well, they boys are shirtless. We get to the ice-cream store and we order our ice-cream. We sit down on the tables, and I see some little crowd drooling over us.

I see some girls coming over here. "Those are the girls that were stalking me the other day" Cato whispers in my ear. I look at them, and Peeta seems to recognize them.

"Hello! Mind if we sit here?" asks one of the trio. "Oh yes! I thought you went to district one, Justine!" Delly says, moving to sit on Peeta's lap, leaving space for them. "Thanks Delly!" says another girl. "Hello, People!, I am Hailey, she is Justine and she is Karen!" the one named Hailey says.

They come to sit and Justine sits beside Cato. "Well, wanna come over to my place? We can do many things…" she says in a husky voice. "No, I'm sorry. I already have plans with my girlfriend" he says, kissing me.

Her face turns into a frown. "Oh, let's go, we have stuff to do." She says and leaves. The other two follow behind. When she is already out, we all start laughing.

We finish our ice-cream and go out of the shop. We all go walking back to Victor's village, and when we get there we all go to change and decide to just have some fun together. We chat and play with Kyle until its time to go to bed.

We all go to bed after another hour of chatting. Well, only me and Cato on this house. Gale and Johanna decided to watch a horror movie downstairs.

Cato strips off his clothes, leaving him on his underwear. I stare at him, and I decide I won't get enough of looking at him.

"Like what you see?" he asks. I cough and strip off my clothes. I feel his eyes boring in the back of my head, and I turn around. "Like what you see?" I ask. He growls, but laughs. "Let's sleep" he says. "Well, I will take that as a yes" I say. He grabs my waist and pulls me down.

"Goodnight" he says. "Goodnight" I say back, and drift off into a land of dreamless sleep.

**What do you think? I know, I should stop ending my chapters like that. Suggestions? Okay… well, R&R, or PM or whateva… well, goodnight! (01.10am here)! Well, hope ya liked it!**


	18. If you marry me, would you bury me?

**Hello People! What's up? Nothing? No? Okay… did you guys know that they already casted Finnick but they don't want to say who? Yea! I am dying to know! Heheh well, I do not own the hunger games. Enjoy Chapter 18!**

_**Each morning I get up I die a little, can barely stand on feet! Take a look in the mirror and cry… Lord, what are you doing to me? I have spent all my years believing you, but I just can get no relief lord! Somebody, ooh, somebody, can anybody find me… Somebody to love?**_** – Somebody to love, Queen.**

_*Four days later*_

"Auntie Katnuss! Uncle Cato! Come here!" I hear little Kayne yell. "What's up, buddy?" Cato says.

"Auntie Katnuss, I found a betterfluy!" he says. "Well, why don't you take a photo of it?" I say. "I don't have a camera" he says.

"Well, buddy I can borrow you mine" Cato says, giving him his camera. "Thanks Uncle Cato!" he says, running to take photos.

"Kayne! Come here, son! Its time for lunch!" Annie says. "Momma, can I stay with auntie Katnuss and uncle Cato five minutes mwore?" Kayne squeals.

"No, they are now supposed to go and look for Effie!" Finnick says. I look at Cato and he has the same look as me. We forgot. We get up and run to the car, and drive to the train station.

"Hello, Katniss!" Effie says. "Effie!" I say. We are late. Great. "You guys took too long! I have been waiting for you twenty minutes!" she says with a disapproving look.

"Sorry Effie. The drive from here to Victor's Village is one hour long." Cato says. "Oh, okay" she says. We put all of her suitcases inside the truck, and start heading home.

For a stay of only five days, she brought five suitcases and two little bags. They are crazy in the capitol! I am texting with Effie, Johanna and Delly, discussing what we are going to do tomorrow.

Johanna: Let's just decorate the whole room in which we are sleeping during the night and that when they wake up, they see everything!

Annie: I'm with Johanna.

Delly: That's a great idea.

Effie: Yes, it is a great idea, but how are we doing that? They can wake up at any moment, and ruin everything. Plus, they are a lot of flowers, and the sound of the jars or he smell of the flowers can wake them up.

Katniss: Effie is right. Plus, they are victors. And Gale, but they all have the habit to wake up with any single little sound.

Johanna: We can do it in the dark. And give them sleep syrup.

Delly: but, we can't see in the dark.

Katniss: I have night vision goggles. They came together with some other things we ordered two weeks ago.

Effie: Well, and what are we doing to Kayne?

Annie: I ordered some flowers for him, too. He likes the poppy flowers and milk chocolate with nuts.

Delly: And who will be his Valentine?

Katniss: Why don't we all ask? So all of us will be his Valentine.

Johanna: Okay.

Effie: Well, the plan is to give them sleep syrup, arrange the rooms using the night-vision goggles and then go to sleep like nothing happened?

Katniss: Yes. And all of us are going to do the arrangements in Kayne's room.

Annie: we are taking forever. They are at least two thousand flowers.

Delly: Come on Annie, it is just like a little love sign from our part!

Johanna: okay. Bye.

Effie: Bye.

Katniss: Bye.

Annie: Bye.

Delly: Whatever…

"What are you doing?" Cato asks. "Telling Jo, Annie and Delly that we are on our way" I say. "Okay" he says. We pull into or front yard and exit the car. We put down Effie's stuff and put it in her bedroom.

I go down to the basement for the night-vision goggles, and then to the roof to put some water to the flowers. They are still alive- luckily. I can't wait until tonight.

I go to the drugstore to buy the sleep syrup and give it to the others. "Just put one spoonful in their drinks. They will fall asleep five minutes later and stay asleep during twelve hours." I say. They nod. "Well, what do you guys think if we buy some wine for them?" Johanna asks. We go to the shop and buy some Wine for them.

I just hope they don't suspect anything. I put the sleep syrup on his cup and go upstairs to our room. "Hey there" I say. He is practicing with his guitar. "Hello Kat" he says with a smirk. "Want some?" I say, offering him one cup. "Sure. Thanks" he says and takes the cup.

He takes a sip of it and makes a face. "What?" I ask "It is… too sweet" he says. "Oh, yea. The thing is that I added a little bit of sugar to it because it was too strong." I say, taking a sip of mine. "Oh, okay" he says.

It was near. I lie down beside him on the bed with my head on his chest. We stay like this, finishing our drinks.

When he is finished, I take his cup and kiss him. He is starting to drift off. "Sweet dreams" I say with a smirk. "You are going to pay" he says, and falls asleep. I look at him and shrug. I go down and wash the cups.

I then go upstairs and take down the flowers. I go downstairs with the first thousand and put them in our bedroom. I am on the hall when I hear a maniac laugh, and then I see Johanna exiting the room, laughing.

"You done?" I ask. "Yea. Where are the flowers?" she says. "Upstairs" I say, and head upstairs. I get the second box and start going down with Johanna at my back. I put it on our room and take the third one. I then go to the kitchen and grab the chocolates from the fridge. I put them on the little table on our room and go and give the night goggles to the others.

I see Delly, Annie and Effie went good. I give them to the girls and go back to my house. I start doing everything, like putting the flowers in every place I can find, and the chocolates on their place.

When I am finished, I have my room with a flower in every place you can find. I actually paste some on the ceiling. Satisfied with my work, I go to Delly's house so I can help with Kayne's room. Annie gave him some sleep syrup, too. But instead of wine, she gave him chocolate milk.

"Hey." I say, getting into a room. I see I opened the wrong door. Peeta is on this room. The room is very pretty decorated with some weird flower. I suppose this one is the passion flower. And then, it is Peeta. I forgot how young and handsome he looks when he sleeps…

_Stop it! You don't love him anymore, remember? You love Cato not him!_ I yell to myself. I go and sit by his side on the bed. "I'm sorry" I whisper in his ear, and kiss him in the forehead. I then go out and look for the door.

I hear some sound in one, and I open it. I see Finnick on a bed surrounded by a pond-like arranged room. It is surrounded by some flowers in the water which I guess are the Lotus. And he is trashing around.

I can't do anything but feel sorry. I get out and look on the next one. I finally find it, and see that everybody is here except me.

"Sorry, I got confused and ended on Finnick's room. By the way, Annie he is having a nightmare." I say. Her eyes widen and then she goes out of the room. "Thanks!" she yells from the hall. "You are welcome!" I yell back.

We start decorating the room. When we are finished, the room is completely covered in poppy flowers, Chocolates on his beside table that has a not saying 'Eat us' and a big purple sign in front of his bed that says: 'Be our Valentine?' and our names in different colors.

We go back to our respective rooms and sleep. I can't wait to see their faces on the morning…

_*The next morning*_

I wake up to someone kissing me on the lips. I smile and open my eyes. "You gave me sleep syrup so you can decorate our room like this and ask me to be your Valentine, Katniss Everdeen?" Cato asks with a smile on his face. "Maybe…" I say, smiling too.

"Well, there is a problem. I don't want Katniss Everdeen to be my Valentine" he says. My smile fades. "W-why n-not?" I ask, holding back tears.

"I don't want Katniss Everdeen to be my Valentine. I want Katniss Masonbrick to be my Valentine girl." He says, and goes down in one knee, pulling out a white velvet box with a ring on it.

"Katniss Everdeen, will you marry me?" he asks. I start crying, but happy tears and put my hands over my moth. "Yes" I choke out, and hug him. He gets up carrying me bridal style and sits me on the bed. He kisses me passionately.

**OMG! Heheh wedding coming up! What do you think? Good? Bad? Neither? Tell me! And, please tell me what day can it be Cato's Birthday! I won't make it the day Alexander Ludwig was born because that is too near to Katniss's. (May 8****th ****according to the book) so, tell me dates. Please! R&R, PM, or whateva… **


	19. You see me creeping up these halls

_**Hi! Again, what's up? No? Nothing? Okay… well, I AM SO SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE SOONER. I HAD TO DO ALL OF THIS DAMN PACKING AND MY MOM DIDN'T LET ME USE MY COMPUTER. AND THANKS A LOT FOR ALL OF THESE AWESOME REVIEWS, FAVORITES AND ALERTS! IT MEANS A LOT TO ME!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games.**_

_**Robert's got a quick hand. He'll look around the room; he won't tell you his plan. He's got a rolled cigarette hanging out his mouth, He's a cowboy kid.**_**  
_Yeah! He found a six-shooter gun in his dad's closet, with the box of fun things. __I don't even know what, but he's coming for you. Yeah, He's coming for you! _– Pumped up kicks, Foster the people.**

He gave me Primrose flowers and we went to have breakfast at Delly's. Because of the smiles they all have on their faces, I see our plan went all as it was supposed to.

We all go to Kayne's room, to see that he has a surprise for us, too. He went with Johanna and asked her to be his Valentine. It was adorable.

Johanna accepted, and they spent the day together, Kayne, Johanna and Gale. Finnick and Annie went to do something to town, and Delly and Peeta are on their roof.

Cato took me to the woods, and we spent the day at our clearing. We swim, we gather edible roots and I hunt, and we take a meal there.

I stare at the ring. It is simple, really. A silver criss-cross ring with a green diamond in the shape of a heart, with another heart with little white diamonds decorating it.

"Do you like it?" he asks me. "I love it" I say, and kiss him.

"Peeta told me your favorite color is green, and Finnick helped me pick the ring. Also, gale told me how to propose to you. Annie, Delly and Johanna helped me distracting you, so you wouldn't suspect anything." He says.

"Well, they did a good work, then" I say. He laughs and picks me up. "Time to go, Kitty" he says. I moan. "Do not call me kitty." I say. He laughs and starts walking.

Halfway through the woods, a lone young wild dog crossed in our way. Cato put me down and stepped in front of me protectively. But the wolf didn't attack. He looks scared.

After several minutes, I take a step front. Cato takes my arm and looks at me with a worried look. "It's okay, nothing will happen. And if it does, I have you" I say, with a reassuring look.

"Okay" he says, and he lets go of my arm. I take little steps towards the wolf. The animal takes a step back and puts its tail in between its legs.

"Hey, it's okay, I am not going to hurt you" I whisper, putting my hand in front of me. It is hesitant for a minute, but starts licking my hand.

After some time of doing so, it comes nearer. Near enough for me to touch it. I hesitate, but start stroking its head. The wolf tries to get more near, but instead cries in pain.

I have a confused look on my face, ten I see it. It is bleeding from one of its back legs. "Cato, it is injured! Pick it up and take it to the house so we can clean it." I say.

I don't know why I am being protective towards it, but I feel like if I have to. This isn't me, but I don't care. Cato reaches for it and it shows its teeth.

"Hey, calm down. He will just pick you up so we can heal your wound, okay?" I say, stroking its back. It takes a little step front and Cato picks it up. We start walking again, the wolf groaning in pain once in a while.

When we finally get to the house, I see everyone out in Peeta's backyard. Great. "Cato, stay here, I will go and look for something to cover the wolf. I don't want them to see it." I say and he nods.

I sneak into my backyard and, just when I am about to get into my house, Kayne squeals, "Auntie Katnuss!" And everybody turns around. "Crap..." I whisper. I wave at him and go into my house. I get a blanket and go back outside.

I run into the woods and I can hear Johanna and Delly calling me. "Here, put this around your body and Kurt's." I say. Kurt?" he asks. "Well it will need a name, right?" I ask. "No…" he says but I cut him off.

"Come on, hurry!" I say and start running towards our house, but this time everyone notices us. "Dude, what you have there?" Finnick yells. "None of your business!" I yell and we both go into the house.

I put a mantel on the kitchen table and Cato lies down Kurt. It cries in pain and I stroke its head. "Calm down, I will call a Vet." I say, and take the phone. I look for the number on a pad and dial the number.

"Hello, how can I help you?" the lady says. "Hi, um, I want to know if the Vet. Can come to my house, my dog is wounded pretty badly" I say.

"Oh, um, Doctor Riley will be there in half an hour. Can you give me your name please?" she says "Katniss Everdeen" I say.

I can hear silence from the other line. "Miss Everdeen, I didn't knew you had a dog" she says, surprised. "Neither did I" I say. She laughs. "The Doctor will see what he can do." She says. "Thanks" I say back and hang up.

"Katniss, you are not staying with it" Cato says, pointing to Kurt. "Yes I will; and you will not stop me" I say. "But- he starts, but the door opening and Peeta's loud footsteps cut him off.

"Crap, the door!" I say. I run and see Peeta on the living room "Oh, hi Peeta! What do you need?" I say. "Katniss, what's going on?" he asks. "None of your business" I say. There is a knock on the door and I open it.

"Hello Miss Everdeen, I am Dr. Riley," he says, giving out his hand to shake. "Please, call me Katniss" I say, shaking is hand. Peeta looks at me with a confused look on his face. "Katniss, what is going on?" he asks again.

I sigh. "Can you keep a secret?" I ask "You can tell me anything" he says. I take him and the vet to the kitchen. Cato sighed when he saw the Doctor. Peeta had a shocked expression when he saw Kurt.

"A-a wolf? Katniss, are you crazy?" he exclaims. "I told her exactly the same thing" Cato says. I sigh and tell Peeta the whole story. Both of their faces softens when I tell them what I was thinking, and Cato finally agrees with staying with it.

Peeta leaves, but before I make him promise he won't tell anyone. After an hour or so, the vet is finished.

"He is fine. His pack attacked him, and when you found him, he had at least been walking two or three hours. He can't walk too much until one week from today, and I sedate him. He will wake up in a few hours." He says. We thank him. "Call me if you have any problem" he says, and leaves.

I go to the kitchen and see Kurt lying down on the table with a bandage on his back left leg. I stroke his head.

"Well, if you are staying with him, we should give him a room" Cato says, petting Kurt's belly. I look at him with a quizzical look and he quickly adds that he used to have a dog and she had a room only for her.

I nod and I can see his eyes lighting up. "Well then, I think we should start tomorrow" I say, and give him a peck on the lips. He smiles and gives me a piggy-back ride to Peeta's.

"Auntie Katnuss!" Kayne squeals. "Hello buddy!" I say. He takes my hand and leads me to the Mellark's backyard. "Mommy, Daddy, se who ish here!" he says.

"What were you two doing?" Johanna asks. "None of your business." I say with a smirk, mouthing an 'I will tell you later.' Cato sits on a chair and I sit down on his lap. "I see you said yes!" Finnick exclaims. "Obviously" I say.

"So, when are you doing the wedding?" asks Effie from Haymitch's lap. I look at him and he grins.

"Effie, I think they should think it! I mean, they just got engaged this morning!" Annie says. I nod.

"Well sweetheart, am I going to walk you down the aisle?" Haymitch asks. "Since a long time ago you were, Haymitch." I say. I see Peeta with a hint of sadness in his eyes, but quickly fade away.

"Well, who wants dinner?" Peeta asks, standing up and picking Delly up. They both go into the house with all of us following.

We sit down and eat some lamb stew Delly made, bread, and salad. We also eat ice-cream with some cake, and when we are finished Peeta and Delly stand up.

"Everyone, we have an announcement!" he says. We all ask questions like 'what is it' or 'spit it out', and when we are finished, Delly speaks up.

"I'm Pregnant" she says.

We all look shocked. Peeta and Delly have big smiles on their faces, waiting for our reaction. "Congratulations!" I squeal, and hug Delly tightly. I then give Peeta a hug, too. Everyone does the same and we go to the living room to talk.

Finnick, Kayne and Annie go upstairs to sleep after an hour, or so and we decide to do the same. We congratulate and hug both of them once more and head to our house.

I quickly take Jo's hand and go to the kitchen, where she gets in shock because of Kurt.

She laughs and pets his head, and I can see that she already loves him. "Where did you found it, brainless?" she asks

"At the woods".

She nods and leaves. "Goodnight Brainless!" she yells from the stairs. "Goodnight Jo!" I yell back. "Night, Kat" Gale says. "Night, Gale" I say.

"So, should we go to sleep?" Cato asks. "Well, Can he sleep with us?" I ask, pointing at Kurt. He sighs and rolls his eyes. "Fine" he mumbles, and picks him up.

I smile and hug him. "Thanks!" I say, and we go to our room. He puts him on top of a blanket I laid on the corner of the room, and I whisper him goodnight.

I take off my clothes and jump into the shower, smiling at the thought that I am getting married soon.

I go out and see Cato lying down on our bed, with his arms behind his head. I put on some underwear and one of his t-shirts, and then I braid my hair.

"What are you thinking about?" I ask "I am thinking that you are replacing me with Kurt" he says. I look at him, expecting it to be a joke, but by the look on his face, I know he is being serious.

"I am not" I say, putting my head on his chest. He nods and I give him a kiss. "Well, Goodnight" he says, grinning.

"Goodnight" I say, putting my head on the crook of his neck. He kisses my head and I fall asleep, with the though of all of the thing that will happen from tomorrow until our wedding day.

**So? Like it? No? yes? Huh? Okay… well, I will maybe not be updating for the next two or three days. Why? Because I am leaving tomorrow at 5.00am and I will get to my grandpa's the day after tomorrow at 1.00am, then that same day I will have to prepare some stuff with my mom and my grandpa's fiancée for the wedding on Friday. Then, there is the wedding, a whole day celebration, and then, there is Peace. So, if I can, I will update on Thursday or maybe, just maybe tomorrow. But I can't promise anything. Anyways, next chapter the stuff they do for Kurt's room, the preparative for the wedding and the day before the wedding. Eh? :) R&R, or PM! Thanks;D **


	20. This ain't a party

**I REALLY feel guilty. I haven't updated in a lifetime. But you guys have to be patient. I just moved from my hometown to another place, and I have this schedule of waking up at nine o'clock in the morning, going to make exams to a trillion of schools, going to see a trillion of houses and then going back to my uncle's. I take care of my cousins and then I go to sleep at 2.00 am. Plus, I forgot my computer and the USB I have the story in. I have done this for the last week, and just now came back to my grandpa's, so now I can write. Sorry again. Well, Read!**

_**If I was your boyfriend, I'll never let you go, I can take you to places, you've never been before, baby take a chance 'cause you never ever know, I've got money in my hands that I really want to blow. – **_**Justin Bieber, Boyfriend.**

_*Six weeks later*_

Go back, and read the Author's Note. And Please, also read the one at the bottom.

"Blue or green?" Effie asks. "I think green" I say. "No, it will look out of place with the theme, it is better if we use blue" she says. I groan_ why did I even let Effie do this? _I ask to myself. She is doing everything, but I need to be here.

We are two weeks away from the wedding and I am just growing more exited, because I want this to be over, and obviously, because I already want to be Katniss Masonbrick.

While I am on this mess, 'planning' the wedding with my bridesmaids, Annie, My mom, Delly, Jo and Effie, Cato and his groomsmen - Peeta, Gale, Finnick, Kurt and little Kayne – are relaxing themselves on Peeta's backyard.

They didn't stay for this six whole weeks; they just arrive here yesterday because of Delly's birthday, which is today.

The wedding is going to be on district four, and we have already everything done, except for the 'little details' which are the color of some ribbons that Effie insisted to put on the chairs for the crowd, and the wedding dress.

Peeta is going to make our wedding cake, but he wants neither me nor Cato to see it.

"Hello, people!" says Delly, entering the room. "Who wants to have a break and eat some burgers at mine and Peeta's place?" she asks, petting her swollen belly.

We all get up and scream 'me' at the same time. We head to the Mellark's, Delly and I far away from the others. "Delly, how long is it to the baby to be born?" I ask.

"Five months!" she exclaims. "Have you guys already thought of names?" I ask. "Well, we have plenty, but we don't know if they are girl or boy…" she says, suspiciously.

I give her a look and drop the subject when we get into her house. We go to her backyard and I can smell the meat. When she opens the door, Kurt comes and pins me to the ground, giving me 'kisses' all over my face.

"Hey buddy! I see that you missed me!" I say, taking him off me. I get up and start petting his head, and Cato comes and kisses me. "Hello there Kat" he says. I smile.

"Katniss! You and your bridesmaids have to go tomorrow to the capitol to get your suits!" Effie says. I nod and smile my best fake smile. "Delly, Happy birthday by the way!" I say, and try to hug her.

We sit on the picnic table they have on their garden and eat the burgers. Cato puts his hand on my waist and gives me a kiss, and I hear a 'eugh' coming from little Kayne.

"Come on buddy, you will like this on a couple of years. Just wait and see" Cato says. Everyone on the table starts laughing, but Kayne has a disgusted expression in his face.

When we finish our burgers, Peeta and Gale bring a birthday cake for Delly. She looks pleased, and we all ea the chocolate cake with some ice-cream.

Kayne starts playing with Kurt and Cato, who are pleased to be babysitters. I guess they like kids. At some point during our talk, Delly gasps. We all turn to see her, and Peeta gets worried.

"What happened, honey?" asks Peeta. "The babies kicked" Delly whispers. Peeta face lights up and he places his hand on her belly. "They are kicking!" Peeta says. That takes me aback. "Babies?" I ask.

"Oh! Yea, they are twins. Two boys" says Delly. A wave of 'congratulations' and 'greats' and good for you two' sounds across the backyard.

"Hey, where is Haymitch?" Johanna asks. "Maybe passed out somewhere" Finnick says, and we all laugh.

"Stop it. He went to the capitol to see…" Effie trails off, and looks at me. Everybody is shooting her death glares, including Cato, as if saying 'shut up'. "Something" she says.

I look at her weirdly, but decide to drop it. Later, on that day, when little Kayne falls asleep on Cato's arms, and he drops him in bed, the subject I have always dread, comes up.

"Kat, what do you think about having kids?" Cato asks me.

"I don't want to have kids, the thing is that I am afraid that someone will come and take them away" I say.

"You don't have to worry about that, if anyone gets in its way, I will beat whoever it s until they are a bloody pulp"

"Yea, I guess you are right. But I am afraid of it. I mean, what if the games come back? What if I have a miscarriage? Or what if someone hurts them and you are not there to protect them?" I ask, really meaning it.

"Sweetheart, the games are never coming back, you will never have a miscarriage, and I reassure you that no one will hurt them without having a consequence" he says, kissing me. I sigh.

"I will think about it" I lie. He smiles and carries me all the way home. Tomorrow I am going to the capitol.

"Hello, love birds, time to get up!" Johanna shouts. I jump at her proximity, and end up falling from the edge of the bed, and hitting my head on the wall.

"Ouch! Hell, Johanna!" I say bitterly. She laughs and Cato helps me up. "Well, our train leaves in an hour. Effie sent me to tell you" she says, and leaves.

_Why does she care so much about this? _I ask to myself. I shrug and start standing up. Cato takes my hand and throws me over his shoulder, and then takes me to the bathroom.

He turns on the shower and ushers me in. "Cato! I am still on my nightclothes!" I say, laughing. He laughs and exits the bathroom. I smile and take off my wet clothes. I shower and jump out of the shower.

I look t the clock I have on the closet, and see I just have ten minutes to get ready. I grab the first outfit I see, not caring what it is and get dressed quickly.

I go out of the bathroom, just to be met with a smiling Cato. "What?" I ask. "You look beautiful" he says. I look down and see my outfit. I have jean shorts and a v-neck white t-shirt.

I go back to my closet and pull out some black leather boots and go out. Cato winks at me and I blush. "Come on brainless, time to go!" Johanna shouts, bouncing on my room door. I smirk at my old nickname. Cato gets up and kisses me.

He puts on some jeans and a t-shirt similar to mine. "Time to go, Kat" he says, putting his hand on my waist. He leads me down and into the car. Kurt come from the garden and gets into the seat.

I laugh and Cato has a fight with him because he doesn't wants to move from the driver's seat. I just laugh all the time because Cato seems really pissed off.

When he finally gets Kurt to move, he drives me to the train station, where everyone is already waiting for us.

Well, Johanna and gale are making out, Peeta is playing with Kayne and Delly, Annie and Finnick are talking. I get down and Kurt literally runs down and starts liking Kayne all over his face.

He starts laughing and petting him. "Hello Kurt!" he says, between giggles. Cato goes and takes Kayne by the back, and starts tickling him. He starts laughing and mages to say a 'hi Uncle Cato' between giggles.

I feel guilty, knowing that, like Peeta, one of the tings he wants the most, is having children. Something I will not be able to give him.

I finally decide to go to the rescue, taking Kayne from Cato's arms. "Thanks Auntie Katnuss" he says hugging me. "Any time, Kay!" I say. He hugs me tighter and places a kiss on my cheek. I put him down and pet his head.

"What's up with the twin costume?" Finnick asks. I remember both of us are dressed in white v-neck shirts and jeans. "Can't I dress up similar to my fiancée?" Cato asks, taking me closer to him.

Finnick is about to respond when Effie comes. "We have a schedule!" she says, with her annoying capitol accent, holding a tight grip on Haymitch's hand.

I groan and kiss Cato goodbye. "I guess I will see you in two days?" he asks. "I guess I will see you in to days" I confirm. He grabs my waist and kisses me. I put my hands on his neck and kiss him back.

"I love you" he says, kissing me on the forehead. "I love you, too" I say, hugging him. I kneel down and Kurt comes automatically.

"Bye buddy!" I say, laughing. I guess he already has a habit of licking my face. I really don't mind, he is like my best friend, and I really love him. I stand up and get into the train. All the girls are giving me funny looks, and it is annoying.

"What?" I ask them. They just shrug and start talking. The rest of the ride is pretty boring, so I decide to just stare out of the window.

After about, two hours, we arrive to the capitol. I am pleased that there are no camera crews, only a car with colored windows. They take me to a shop named 'Fire', where I can see there are a lot of clothes. Dresses, suits, bathing suits, underwear, and every type of clothing you could think of.

I can't stop to admire anything, because they all take me to the back of the shop, where there is a room only for wedding dresses. They all shove me in there, and I can see a beautiful beach wedding dress which only one person could have designed.

"You know, I always thought you were going to end up marrying Peeta. But, when I heard the news from Effie, I quickly knew this would be perfect for you" a man says. I recognize his voice. My favorite person in the whole capitol.

I turn around, shocked. I look at him, tears spilling from my eyes. I look at him in the eyes, which I can see they are watery, too.

"Cinna"

**OMG! Cinna is ALIVE! Heh, expect in this story may 'dead' characters coming magically back to life…Well, someone requested Cinna on an early chapter, but I just couldn't have the perfect time. Then, this scene came. And, well, here you have it! I hope you like it. Sorry again for not updating early, actually this is too late for me, too. I really will try to update sooner, but I just want you to know that I WILL NOT GIVE UP ON THIS STORY! I SWEAR IT! And I will at least try to update once each two days, or once a week. If inspiration comes to me, though, I will update once a day. But just don't get too hope from that. And, as I said earlier, I barely have time. Sorry again. **

**P.S.: R&R, PM or both! ;D also Favorite, Follow, or whateva! Love 'ya all.**

**-C**


	21. Games in the dark

**Hello my sweet Earth habitants! I AM SO SORRY I FEEL TERRIBLY BAD FOR NOT UPDATING. BUT, WELL I THINK NEXT WEEK I WILL HAVE ENOUGH TIME TO UPDATE. I HOPE. Changing my subject, how are you doing? Oh, well! Hm… well, I have nothing else to Say, so… enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES.**

_**Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy, but here's my number, maybe. – Carly Rae Jepsen**_

He is exactly the same. Simple clothes, short hair with a little gold eyeliner. I am running towards him, and I give him a big hug, tears spilling down my face. "Weren't you dead?" I ask, between sobs.

"It will take them more than a few punches to kill me" he says. "Well, going back to work, do you like your dress?"

"I love it. Do you also have Cato's suit?" I say "Yea. Look at it" he says, and clicks a button. There is another crystal cylinder, one similar to the one my dress is in, and I look at the suit.

I can't help but laugh. It is just a black swimming short with a teal bow tie and the cuffs apart with some dress shoes that I assume can get wet. Cinna is smiling at me. "I knew you would like it." He says.

"Now, let's get you into your dress. Let's see if I have to do some changes on it" he says. I nod. He gives me the dress and helps me get into it.

Five minutes later, I am dressed in a white bikini with a white skirt that gets to my feet and has a tail with high white heels, and a waist-length veil.

"Now, twirl" he says. I start twirling and the dress has the same effect as the one on my interview with Caesar Flickerman from my first games.

"It is beautiful, Cinna, thank you!" I say, giving him a hug. "The wedding is in two weeks. Can you come to make my hair?" I ask.

I actually don't mind if he makes my hair or not, I just want to see him, before anyone else. "Anything for my girl on fire" he says. "Let's go outside. I guess your bridesmaids want to see you" he says, offering me his hand.

I take it and he leads me to the front of the shop, where my mom, Delly, Johanna, Effie, and Annie are waiting for me. I get there and they all look at me.

"It is beautiful" Annie says. I twirl once and they gasp. "Awesome!" Johanna says. "I guess you are still the girl on fire" Delly says. "Well girls, I also made the bridesmaids dresses" Cinna says from behind me.

"Let's see them, then" Effie says, standing up. "Katniss, you should take off your dress, they say it is bad luck to use it before the wedding." Mom says. "Yes mom" I say, and go back to the changers to change into my normal clothes.

I change, and give the dress back to Cinna. He gives Mom, Delly, Johanna, Effie and Annie some dresses for them to put on.

Ten minutes later they come out with beautiful green knee-length strapless dress with high heels similar to mine, but in blue, they also have bathing suits below the dress and a blue bow tie.

They all look beautiful, and the dresses combine well with the wedding dress. "You guys look beautiful" I say. Cinna just needs to make some changes on Delly's dress, because she is starting to show a lot.

The rest of the two days are basically running from shop to shop doing all type of shopping. When those days were finally finished, we are on the train to twelve.

I was so exhausted when we arrived to twelve, that actually Cato had to carry me all the way to the car, where I fell asleep and I assume he carried me up to our room, because when I woke up, I was on my Pajamas and on the bed.

I feel Cato's grip tighten, and I let out a puff o air as well as a giggle. "Well, good morning sleeping beauty" he says, and kisses me. I smile and start kissing him back, until –as always- Johanna has to interrupt us. She comes in almost knocking down the door with a horror look on her face.

"Katniss, we need to talk" she says, with a pleading tone. I quickly unwrap myself from Cato's arms and stand up.

I take her hand and take her to our training centre, when I shut the door, I turn to face her. "Spill it out" I tell her.

She stares at me with scared eyes, and confesses. "I need to marry Gale. Quickly" she tells me with glassy eyes.

"Why?"

Just then, she tells me something I never thought I would hear coming out of Johanna's mouth.

"I'm Pregnant"

**Holy crap! I feel BAD. I thought I would have updated earlier, and that the chapter was too short, but I promise that this one is going to be the shortest chapter in my whole story. Anyways, JOHANNA MASON IS FINNICKING PREGNANT PEOPLE! heh well, If she is pregnant I thing she has no problem with marrying Gale… if you know what I mean… . LOL hehhheheheh next chapter a bit of Johanna/Katniss fluff and maybe the other girls included. Oh, well. GOODNIGHT EVERYONE! PM, R&R OR YOU KNOW, WHATEVA…**


	22. Always end up in accidents

**First of all, HELLO SWEETHEARTS! LOL heheh well, actually I was expecting this chapter sooner… anyways, I want to thank you for such amazing reviews! :D heh well, no more delays, CHAPTER 22… RIGHT? **

_**Somewhere over the rainbow Way up high And the dreams that you dreamed of Once in a lullaby**__**  
**__**Oh somewhere over the rainbow, Bluebirds fly, and the Dreams that you dream of, dreams really do, Come true… -**_**Israel Kamakawiwo'ole, somewhere over the rainbow.**

"Pregnant?"I ask her. She nods her head. "H-How far along are you?" I ask, my voice trembling."Around one month along, I am not sure" she says, and I see that she is on the verge of tears.

I automatically pull her into a tight embrace. "Who else knows?" I ask. "Nobody but you. I was so scared when I found out, you were the first person that came to my mind." She says, between sobs.

"So, how are you telling Gale about this?" I ask, releasing her and pointing to her abdomen. "I don't know" she says, and starts sobbing uncontrollably. I sigh and sit her down on one of the weight-lifting stretchers. She sobs into my shoulder and I pat her back awkwardly.

"You know something, this is a lot to take in for being so early in the morning." I say, trying to lighten the mood. She lets out a strangled laugh, and I smile. "I just took the test about five minutes before I came into your room" she says with a smile.

"Do you want it?" I ask her. She looks at me with a puzzled expression. "The baby" I say. "I guess so. I mean, it was unplanned, but I just can't think of an abortion or giving it on adoption" she says. I nod. "You know, I will take you to the doctor today." I say, picking the phone we have there, dialing the hospital's number. "Because I am sure you want to know more about it, right?" I ask her. She nods.

When they pick the phone a bubbly capitol voice talks. "Hello, you are talking to District twelve's hospital. What can I do for you?" she asks. "Oh, hi, I would like to make a date with Doctor Aurelius, please? I ask.

"Oh! Sure! Fore when?"

"This afternoon" I say. "Hum, fifteen past three on the afternoon is okay with you, miss?" she asks.

"It will be perfect"

"Okay, for who is the appointment, Miss?" she asks. I stay silent for a moment. Should I put it on Johanna's name or mine?

"Katniss Everdeen" I say reluctantly. I hear typing on the other line and then the chirpy voice is back. "Okay, Ms. Everdeen, Doctor Aurelius will be waiting for you at three fifteen"

"Perfect. Thanks" I say, and hang up. Johanna is looking at me with pleading eyes. "3.15pm today" I tell her. She relaxes a bit, but tenses up again. "What are we going to tell them when we leave?" I ask. She ponders for a bit and then come up with an idea.

"We will tell them that we went shopping" She tells me. "I will need new clothes soon" she says. I relax and stand up. "I think it will be a good idea if we go back downstairs, they might be wondering where we were" she says, walking to the door. I nod and we go back downstairs, but I stop her at the end of the staircase.

She looks at me. "What?" she asks. "Your eyes…" I start. She seems to get it, because a fearful expression appears on her face. I take her hand and take her quietly through the hallway and into a bathroom. She washes her face from evidence and puts on an indifferent face. I smile and we go back into the hallway.

"You should start getting ready, I am sure Cato is making breakfast, and I want to leave after that" I whisper into her ear. She nods and gets into hers and Gale's room. I sigh and enter mine, dropping myself onto the bed. I get my head up and look at the clock on my nightstand. 11. 45 Am. I sigh and strip my clothes off.

I turn on the shower and start shampooing my hair, then I scrub myself and step out of the shower. I loom at myself on the mirror. I am much more beautiful than I remembered. I sigh and wrap myself on a towel a take some jeans and a t-shirt. I throw them on and put on sneakers. I towel-dry my hair, brush it and braid it on my signature braid.

I go downstairs to the smell of pancakes coming from the kitchen. I take it in and enter the kitchen. I stare in awe at the scene. Gale and Cato are laughing and baking pancakes together, like if they have known each other for their whole life. "Well, well, well, Gale, are you trying to steal my fiancée from me?" I ask, holding back a laugh.

They both turn to look at me and Gale blushes, while Cato is laughing his ass off. I join him, and when Johanna comes in, she stares at us as if we were mad. Which, I think we actually are. "What is going on here?" she asks. "Your boyfriend is trying to steal my fiancée from me!" I say between giggles. Johanna joins us and Gale blushes even deeper.

When we finally stop, he glares at me and flashes a smile at Johanna, who smirks flirting with him. "And that is why you ended up pregnant" I whisper to her ear. She blushes deeply and slaps my arm. "Ow!" I say, but can't hide my smirk. She sits on a chair and I sit on top of the table.

"Good morning, babe" Cato says, Kissing me deeply and placing a plate with pancakes in it on my lap. "Good morning, sweetheart" I say, and kiss him again. I take the fork and start eating, with Cato by my side on the table. I quickly finish my plate and get off the table.

"Cato, Johanna and I, we are both going to… we are going shopping" I tell him. He gives me a weird look. "You hate shopping, sweetheart" he says. "Well, someone wanted to go and threatened me" I say, pointing at Johanna. She laughs and sticks out her tongue. "Okay, stay safe" he says, pecking my lips. I am about to leave when fear comes to me. "Cato, where is Kurt?" I ask. He smiles at me and takes my hand. "He is at the Mellark's 'babysitting' Kayne" he says. I relax a bit. "Well, see you later" I say, kissing him once more. He smiles and nods.

Johanna kisses Gale one more time before taking her coat and going out from the door. I do the same, and we head over to the town. We decide to walk a little, because the appointment is at 3.15, and it is barely two pm. We go to a cafe, and sit there, drinking coffee and waiting the time to pass by.

"Katniss, I am scared" Johanna blurts out. I take her hand and squeeze it reassuringly. "Don't be. You will see, everything will be alright" I tell her. I look up at the clock hanging on the wall.

"We should get going. It is two forty, but I want to pass by the bakery before" I say, standing up. She gets up too, and we exit the place by the time we get to the bakery, it is around two fifty-five, and sure enough, Delly kept babbling about a story of Peeta and her icing a cake yesterday.

I simply zone out, and when I glance at the clock, it is already five past three. "Delly, your story s really interesting, but we need to leave" I say with a smile. "OH! No problem sweetie! Bye!" she says. "Say hi to Peeta for me!" says Johanna as we exit the bakery. When we make it to the hospital, we are just in time. We get to the reception to check-in.

When the receptionist looks at me with a bored expression on her face I scowl. "Hello, Miss. I made an appointment with Dr. Aurelius for today at three fifteen" I say with the sweetest voice I can manage. "Name?" she asks plainly.

"Katniss Everdeen"

She sighs and looks at her list. "The third floor on that hallway" she says, pointing to my right. I smile at her sweetly and tell Johanna. "Let's go, Jo. The doctor is waiting" I tell her. She gets up and follows me the short distance between the reception and the office.

When we get in, Dr. Aurelius doesn't notices, but when Johanna shuts the door he looks up. He smiles at us and motion us to sit down. "Hello, Katniss! Long live not to see! You too, Johanna" he says, smiling. "Nice to see you too" I say, smiling as well. Johanna just nods her head.

"Well, what brings you here?" he asks. I look at Johanna as if asking for permission. She nods her head and I turn to the doctor. "Well, I am not here because of me, but for Johanna." I tell the doctor.

"What's wrong?" he asks. "She is Pregnant" I say as casual as I can. His eyes looks confused for a moment, but just as quickly as it appears, as quickly it disappears. "Oh, well. Then let's make you some tests okay?" he asks Johanna. "Yea…" she says, and nervously grabs my hand.

Her actions are really weird lately, but maybe they are only her baby hormones. He motions her to lie down on a hospital bed and he applies a blue gel on the little bump in her belly. "It's cold…" Johanna mutters.

A picture on black and white appears on a screen seconds after doctor Aurelius places a machine over the gel. He starts to mutter some stuff under his breath, and then stops on a spot. "Well, it appears that you are six weeks along now" he says.

"Wanna know the gender?" he asks. "Can you figure it out now? Don't I need too be at least two months along?" Johanna asks. "With all of our technology, we can know what gender it is from the fourth week" he says.

"Oh"

"Well, do you want to know it or not?" he asks. Johanna nods. "Congratulations, Joanna. You are having a baby boy!" he says. I see a tear slide from Johanna's cheek. "See Kat, there is your little baby nephew" she says, looking at me and pointing at the screen. I am also holding back tears, but laugh.

"Do you want a photo of it?" Doctor Aurelius asks. Johanna's face lights up and she nods wildly. The doctor types some stuff on a computer and hands Johanna a photo. "My baby boy…" she mutters under her breath. I smile.

The doctor cleans up Johanna's Belly and motions us to sit on his desk. "Well, Johanna your baby is healthy; he is having a great maturation. You will have to come back in two weeks for a check-up" he says and scrambles something on a sheet of paper, then gives it to her. "Congratulations" he says with a smile. "Thanks. I will see you in two weeks" Johanna says, and we leave.

I realize she haven't let go of my hand, and when she looks at it, she squeezes it and releases it. "Thanks" she tells me. "Anytime" I tell her with a smile. "You know something, I feel this weird feeling on my chest that makes me feel funny" she says. I laugh. "It is named joy" I say, with a laugh. She starts laughing again, and rubs her belly involuntarily. "You really want to have it don't you?" I ask her.

She smiles t me. "Yes. I mean, I am scared, but when I saw him on the screen, I was filled with joy and happiness for the first time in a long time" she says. I smile back. "Well, you have one last problem…" I say. "Uh?" she asks. "It might be a good idea if you tell his father…" I say. Her expression twist is anxiety and fear.

"Hey, Jo, don't worry. I will be with you all the time" I say.

"Promise?" she asks me.

"I promise" I tell her, and she pulls me into a big bear hug.

We enter the house and I nudge Johanna. She gives me a look and I give her a reassuring smile. She gulps and nods. I take her upstairs to the training centre, where I know those two will be.


	23. She keeps a photo of the body she lends

**Hello! Ok, for my defense, I was writing this on my iPod and it was pretty difficult so I wrote it down again on the computer. I know this isn't exactly an excuse, but that is all I have, so, yea. Well, enjoy! BTW I FELL REALLY GUILTY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER:**

We get upstairs where I know Cato and Gale will be, and enter the room. I see them both wrestling with the music really high. I decide to simply turn out the music so they would pay attention.

I click the off button on the stereo and turn around. I hear a growl and see the boys turning around. Cato sees me and quickly pulls me on a sweaty embrace. "Hello, there sweetheart! How did shopping went?" Cato asks. I make a face and look at Johanna for permission. She nods and I take Cato's hand.

We exit the room and go downstairs to our bedroom, and I sit down on our bed. Cato looks at me expectantly. "What?" I ask him. "Are you telling me where you went, because you obviously didn't go shopping." He tells me with an accusing face.

I sigh and close my eyes. "Take a shower and I tell you when you are done." I say, opening my eyes. He nods and walks to the bathroom. I put my hands on my eyes and start rubbing them. I then hear Gale scream. I laugh. _She must have already told him_ I think.

I lay there until Cato comes out of the shower with only a towel around his waist. "Now?" he asks I look at him and sigh. "Put on some clothes." I say. He sighs in frustration and goes into our dresser. I am avoiding his question…_ but you will have to tell him _I remember myself. He comes back out fully dressed and sits down beside me.

"We didn't go shopping…" I start, but I trail off. "Why?" he asks. _Tell him! _I shout to myself "Because…"_tell him!_ "We went to the hospital…" I say "What? Why? Are you okay?" he asks. "Yes, I am okay, it is just…" _Tell him already! _"Johannaispregnant" I say quickly."Eh?" he asks. "Johannaispregnant" I say. "What?" he asks again. "JOHANNA IS PREGNANT!" I yell.

His face is a mix of shock and surprise. "Oh" he says. He leans down and kisses me, and we stay like his during ten or so minutes. Until he breaks apart. "Let's make dinner." He says. I nod and we go downstairs where Johanna and Gale are watching T.V.

Gale has one arm wrapped protectively around Johanna's shoulder and the other placed on her stomach. "I see that things went right." I say, making our presence known. They both turn to look at me and Johanna smiles warmly. "You knew?" asks Gale. "Of course I did! I was the one that took her to the hospital earlier today!" I say.

He laughs and Johanna looks at me. "We are getting married tomorrow unofficially, just signing the papers on the justice building and making the toasting." Gale says. "Not in my wildest dreams I will leave someone pregnant with my child alone." He says, looking at Johanna. She smiles and kisses him.

"You know something I think he would like to have Auntie Katnuss and Uncle Cato, too." Says Johanna. "He?" asks Gale. I look at him, then at Johanna. "You told him you were pregnant, but you didn't told him the gender?" I ask.

Cato is suppressing a laugh and starts taking deep breaths. "Even I knew it is a male." He says. I smirk. "We are going to prepare dinner." Cato says, taking my hand and leading me into the kitchen.

We start making lamb stew and Johanna starts cursing. I go to the living room and see that we are on the news. There were two women; one was dressed in pink and the other one in yellow, which were showing images of Johanna and me in the hospital.

"A few days ago, we showed you images of our victor, Katniss Everdeen in a visit for the capitol buying different things for a wedding, and then on a wedding dress shop, trying different dresses. Today, we received images of her and Johanna Mason coming out of the District twelve Hospital with Maternity papers. Which take us to the conclusion that, apart from that she and her fiancée Cato Masonbrick have been dating for only eight months, that both of them are getting married because our victor is expecting a baby" the girl in yellow said.

"What? I am not pregnant! I mean, I am still a _virgin_!" I yell to the flat screen. "I'm screwed" I say, sitting down on the couch and putting my head on my hands. "Calm down, sweetheart! We are going to put things back on their place, okay?" he says, sitting down beside me and pulling me in a big embrace.

He releases me and Johanna comes and gives me a hug. "I am sorry, I should have known. This is my entire fault" she says. "Don't worry. I am just being frenetic, in a few weeks they will realize I am not showing anything and leave s in peace." I say. She smiles.

"Why don't you bring the Mellark's and the Odair's to dinner? And bring Kurt, too he is over at their house" Cato tells us. I nod and stand up. Johanna and I start walking to Delly's house and open the door. Kurt comes and jumps into me. I fall to the ground and I hear Johanna laughing.

I ignore her and start petting Kurt. "Hello, Auntie Katnuss!" Kayne says, coming to give m a hug when Kurt Moves away. "Hello, there Buddy! Wanna come over to my place to have some dinner?" I ask. He nods excitedly. I stand up and take his hand, I then turn to see Finnick looking for Kayne. I laugh at this.

They are talking on the living room, so we decide to tell them. "Hello Auntie Jo!" Kayne says. She waves at him and picks him up. "Hello, Kay!" she says pecking his cheeks. We enter the living room and made our presence known.

"YOU ALL ARE COMING FOR DINNER IN MY HOUSE. NOW!" I yell. They turn to look at me and nod. Johanna starts laughing out of the blue and everyone looks at her like if she had two heads. "She's insane" I simply said and took her arm. "You come over to my hose, now!" I say, pointing at the people that were sitting there. They stand up and nod. She drags Johanna back to her house and leaves he door open for the 'guests' to enter.

**OKAY. NOW NEXT CHAPTER, THE WEDDING! I HAVE A LOT OF THING PLANNED FOR IT;D OH, AND SOME QUESTION SOMEONE ASKED:  
1.-Is Katniss wearing a dress or a bikini? : A COMBINATION OF BOTH... **

**2.-Is Cato wearing swimming trunks, or a suit? : SWIMMING TRUNKS. I MESSED UP IN THAT PART:P **

**3.-What is the gender of Delly's baby? : TWINS:D TWO MALES! (Got an obsession with twins…)**

**WELL. THAT'S ALL. I WILL REALLY TRY TO UPDATE SOONER. ALSO GO READ MY OTHER STORY, 'IF ONE DAY OU GO MISSING' AND 'BLUE, BLONDE, BOY WIH THE BREAD PEETA'S POV' IT IS AWESOME! IT IS LIKE THE HUNGER GAMES BUT IN PEETA'S POV AND HAS A LIGHT CHANGE… ANYWAYS, IR S AWESOME;P GO READ, AND DON'T FORGET TO R&R:) - IF YOU WANT;)**

'**TILL NEXT TIME! -C**


	24. Here comes the bride and the groom!

**So. Le me is BACK. I had a rough time, sorry. I had to come to my new hometown, which is a one-day long ride. Then I came to enter the school, bought stuff and books, etc… And I am utterly exhausted. So, sorry again, but here you have the wedding! :) Enjoy :D**

I wake up, and the first thing I see is that Cato isn't beside me. I turn around and remember: today I am getting married. I hear a loud knock on the door, and moments later my prep. Team and my bridesmaids are rushing into my room. I groan and they lead me to the little beach cabin where we are going to be prepared.

We came here to district four five days ago, because the wedding was being held here, and we had to do a bunch of "Preparations" but, god the place is gorgeous. They usher me in, and I simply sit and try not to complain. Before I know it, I am waxed, my hair and make-up are done and I am being forced into my nuptial gown.

"Remember, girl on fire. I am still betting on you" Cinna says, giving me a hug. "Remember to twirl" he says, and I laugh. My prep. Team starts crying, while hugging and kissing me. "Good luck, Katniss" Flavious says. "I can't believe you are getting married" Octavia squeaks. "Me neither" I say and they laugh. "We love you, Katniss" Venia says, giving me a hug. "We need to go get ready. Good luck!" they say, and leave.

The door opens and Gale comes in, along with Finnick, Peeta, Kurt and Kayne. "Good luck, Catnip" Gale says, giving me a hug. I smile and say, "I will need it". He chuckles and releases me. Finnick gives me a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "The Mockingjay is getting married!" he exclaims and laughs. I smile at him, and roll my eyes.

"Gosh, Kat I always thought you were marrying me" Peeta says, jokingly. "I never thought I would get married at all" I say, and hug him. He gives back the hug and holds me at arm's length and kisses my forehead. "Good luck, Kat" he says, and releases me. I pat Kurt's head and arrange his bow. He kisses my check and I is his temple.

Little Kayne, who has been silently waiting, comes and gives me a hug. "Auntie Katnuss are you getting married with Uncle Cato?" he asks, breaking the hug. "Yes" I say, and he kisses my cheek. "Goo luck, Auntie Katnuss" he says, and pats my head. I laugh and hug him again. I stand up and they embrace me again and leave. I sigh and move to the mirror.

I am looking at my reflection in the mirror, when there is a knock in the door. "Come in" I say. The door opens and I see my mom with a flower bouquet on her hands. She looks beautiful on the dress Cinna designed for her; she looks at least fie years younger.

"I made your bouquet myself. I know how much they mean for you and Cato" she says, handing me the flowers. I look at them, and feel tears welling in my eyes. "Mom… thanks" I croak out. There are Primroses, Rue flowers, Cloves, Katniss' and lilies. I smile at her and she kisses my cheek. Johanna, Annie, Delly, and Effie come in through the door with big smiles on their faces.

"A long time ago, there was this tradition that the bride had to wear three special items. Something old, something blue and something borrowed. We have this three things" Annie says excitedly. "And they are…?" I ask. Johanna comes and hands me a box, with three things inside.

"My Mockingjay pin" I say dreamily, taking it on my free hand. "Something old" Effie says, pinning it securely on my bikini top. I see the second thing. It is a forest green bow, with a little tallow diamond in the middle. "Something borrowed" Johanna says, arranging it on my veil. And then, the third one. It is a one-agate blue necklace. "Something blue" Annie says, putting it over my neck.

Delly gives me a hug, and I see everyone here is crying or about to, and everybody seems nervous. "Isn't it me who is supposed to be nervous?" I ask. They laugh and give me a big bear hug. There is a knock in the door, and Haymitch comes in with a black tux.

"It is time" he says, with a big grin on is face. They turn to look at me and I smile at them. They go out after giving me 'good luck's' and kisses. When they leave, Haymitch steps in. "You look gorgeous, sweetheart. Will you mind to twirl for me?" he asks. I smile and start twirling. When I stop I see the smile on his face. "You are still the girl on fire" he says. "I will never stop being it" I say, and he hugs me. He interlaces his arm with mine and helps me into my shoes. "Let's get done with this" I say, and he chuckles.

He opens the door and the sun embraces us. I close my eyes and inhale deeply, then open them. I look at Haymitch, who is smiling at me. He takes me to the beach, just in time for the bridesmaids to start walking down the aisle. Johanna and Gale catch us, and they both wave. We position ourselves behind them and the music starts playing. I look around, and notice Plutarch talking with a cameraman.

I roll my eyes and smile. The seats are filled with our loved ones, Cato's old friends, the little friends I made in district thirteen, Greasy Sae, My prep. Team, Cinna, Beetee, President Paylor. On the first two rows, there are photos of our loved, lost ones. My little sister, Cato's family, Brutus (Who apparently had a special bond with Cato), my father, Rue, Clove, and others.

I see how Johanna and Gale start moving, and I become more nervous. Haymitch notices and tightens his grip on my arm. "Calm down, sweetheart" he says. I look at him and mumble a 'thanks'. Soon enough we are walking down the aisle. I feel like if I am going to trip and fall. I look up and see Cato. He looks really handsome, maybe it is the fact that he has no shirt, but still.

He locks eyes with me and winks. I chuckle and smile. When we het to the end, Haymitch gives me away to Cato and whispers into my ear, "Good luck, sweetheart". I smile at him and take Cato's hand. "You look beautiful" he whispers. "You don't look so bad yourself" I say back. He chuckles and smiles. When it is time to say our vows, Cato takes both of my hands in his and looks at me straight in the eye.

"Katniss, you know I fell in love with you since the first time I saw you at the reaping. You looked gorgeous, with your fiery costume on the opening ceremonies, then at training. During your interviews, I thought you looked beautiful in the dress Cinna made for you. I tried to protect you in any way I could, really. When I 'died' I remember my last words were a confession. That 'I love you' was for you.

When I woke up, I had temporally amnesia, I didn't really remember anything. I was recovering my memory little by little, and the day you showed up, I was really happy. When you volunteered to take me home with you, letting me read your diaries, telling me about your past. I told you everything about my family and friends, because I felt like if I could trust you right away. For that, and a million other things, I love you, Katniss Everdeen" he says, with tears dreading to escape his eyes. My eyes burn, and I see I have tears spilling off my eyes, too.

"Cato, I remember when I saw you on the opening ceremonies. I, honestly was afraid of you, because of what you could do to me. I later found out that you were just like me, a scared boy trying to put on a mask of indifference. I loved you right away, too, but I thought you didn't felt the same way. During the whole games, I was dreading that it came to the final two, you and me.

The odds have never been in my favor, though. We came into the final three, and I killed you, because I didn't wanted you to suffer. I came through a lot during the time before I saw you again, but I went through, with the thought, that there were people looking after me. The day I saw you again, I was shocked and happy, because I knew I had found my soul mate. I felt the same way, that I could trust you since we re-encountered, that is why I told you things I didn't told anyone before. That, and the fact that you were the only person that could make me smile and laugh like nobody else has before. I love you, Cato Masonbrick" I say, fresh tears streaming down my face.

"Cato Masonbrick. Do you accept Katniss Everdeen, as your legitimate bride, during health and sickness, until death takes you apart?" the Judge asks.

"Hell, Yes!" he says, putting the ring on my finger. Everyone chuckles lightly.

"Katniss Everdeen. Do you accept Cato Masonbrick, as your legitimate husband, during health and sickness, until death takes you apart?" the Judge asks me.

"Yea" I say, sliding the ring on Cato's Finger.

"I pronounce you, husband and bride. You may now kiss the bride" he says.

Cato takes my waist and pulls me closer to him, and then kisses me. The crowd erupts into cheers and a billion cameras go out at once. We pull apart and we smile at each other. "I have waited the whole day to do that" he says. He takes my arm and throws me to his back. "Want a horse ride, Katniss Masonbrick?" he asks with a grin. "Of course I do, Cato Masonbrick" I say, kissing him. He smiles and starts walking down the aisle.

He carries me on his back until we get to the salon where the wedding reception will be held. There are already a few guests, and Cato takes me down from his back when we get to the inside. It is decorated with blue and while color, and it has a beautiful view of the sea.

The guests start coming, and we sit down to eat lunch. We ate meat and salad, and everything was perfect, until Haymitch hat the _great _idea of making a toast. He stands up and clears his throat. I would like to make a toast for the new Couple!" he says, and everyone cheers.

"Well, sweetheart. I am really happy for you two. I always knew that this kid would make you happy, which is actually a really hard task." He says, and everyone laughs, and I blush. "You may not know this, but I think of you as a daughter. And, well I always did, what was best for you. So, here you have it boy: if you hurt her, don't expect to wake up again" he says, and I chuckle. "Congratulations, sweetheart!" it goes like that, different people standing up to speak, and at the end, Cato received four death sentences if he hurt me.

At the end of the 'toast' it was time for the cake. It was simple, but beautiful. We asked Peeta to make it, and it was the best idea we've ever had.

It was a three-layer white velvet cake with blue and green icing straps at the bottom of each layer, with little frosting primroses and cloves on the edge of it. We cut together the slices, and before giving a slice to each of the guests, we have to feed each other one bite of the chocolate cake.

We have our plates on our hands, and everyone is looking at us expectantly. I look between my cake, the fork and Cato. I smile evilly, and Cato realizes one minute late what I am going to do.

I toss my fork behind me and cover his face with cake. I hear gasps and laughs, Cato and I, are laughing, too. Then, Cato does the same to me. We are laughing like crazy and lean down and kiss me.

I laugh and we pull away just a little bit. "Mmm… you taste like frosting" he says. I chuckle and smile "you don't taste so bad yourself" I murmur into his lips, my hands tangling on his hair. He puts his hands on my bare back and kisses me once more, before Effie comes mumbling about manners. "Go clean up, so you guys can make the first dance at the sunset!" she exclaims. We laugh and Cato scoops me up in his arms bridal-style and takes me to the bathroom.

We clean each other and when we come out we find almost everybody is staring at us. We both look at each other and then burst out laughing. People look at us weirdly, but we don't care.

Effie comes and takes our arms a little bit too forcefully. "Come on! You only have two minutes until sunset!" she says. I look at Cato, and he is _trying_ to contain his laughter. And he is not succeeding. Effie drags us to the dance floor, and now we are in the middle of it with a big blue reflector pointed towards us.

"I-I can't do this" I whisper to Cato. He chuckles and puts his hands on my waist. "Oh, yes you can" he says, and we start dancing, a REALLY slow song.

At the end, everything came good. I didn't embarrassed myself and I had fun. Right now, we are kissing, until someone cleared her throat. I ignore it, and keep kissing Cato, but it doesn't stop. I look behind Cato and see Effie tapping her feet impatiently. "Good, now. Katniss, you must come with me, you need to get dressed for your departure, you too Cato" she says.

We both groan, but go anyways. Effie takes me to a room where my prep. Team is, and they immediately strip me out of my clothes and start undoing my hair and make-up. After about half an hour, all of my make-up is gone and my hair is being straightened and curled in different parts of it.

They are chattering about the wedding, from food to guests to the color of the dresses of a party someone went. I blocked their chatter as usual, and soon enough, I was on a green sundress with high green heels and my make-up done. They give me my bouquet, kiss me and hug me and take me out.

Tonight we are supposed to go back to twelve, and make the toasting on our own. I meet with Cato at the doors of the salon, and he smiles at me. "You look Beautiful" he says, giving me a kiss and grabbing my hand. "Ready?" I ask. "Ready" he says, and opens the doors. There is a long red carpet and at the end a white Camaro 2010. I laugh, but it is barely audible by the cheers of the people.

We start running until we get on the car, and then I toss my bouquet of flowers to the air and –ironically- Johanna catches it. Cato drives to the train station, where luckily there is no-one there. We climb in the train, Cato taking our luggage and the train starts driving to district twelve.

Half an hour later, we are there, and we take a cab to the Victor's Village. Cato pays the driver, and takes our stuff to the living room, then we come to the kitchen to find freshly baked bread, a knife and a note. I take the note and see that it is from Greasy Sae.

_I am sorry I didn't come to your wedding. I am proud of you two, though. Congratulations, Katniss and Cato. Love, Sae. _

I put the note down and slice the bread, and then Cato and I sit down in front of the fire and toast it.

"I promise to keep you safe forever, love you and NEVER brake your heart I promise to always be with you, to never leave you side, to respect you and to trust you in everything." Cato says, putting a piece of toast on my mouth.

I swallow and start talking. "I promise to always be loyal, and always trust you in everything. I promise to never leave our side, not in the good, nor in the bad times. I promise to be with you in every single decision you make in your life, and to always agree and be in your side. And, I promise to love you, Forever and Always." I say, putting a piece of toast in his mouth.

He smiles and kisses me. First gentle, slow kisses, and then rough, passionate ones. He stands up and scoops me up bridal style, never breaking the kiss. He takes me up the stairs and into our room, closing the door behind us.

**Okay. I know this isn't my best, but I tried. Also, I know some of you were expecting a lemon here, but you must know that I am a twelve year old girl, and won't write that. So, I am sorry, but my story isn't rated M, and never will be. And, if (Probably my other one ;D) one of my stories is rated like that, will just be because of the content, such as prostitution, references, violence and/or language. But no more. Just clearing things. I hope you liked it:3 Review, Favorite, or whatever. Just… do something:)**


	25. If you say goodbye today

**Hello! Well, first this chapter was written by ****_Panemaniac,_**** i honestly love it, and i hope you do too:) we both say hi! Well, read chapter 25:**

I wake only to find the dream I thought I had last night, to be very real. I roll over wanting to see my handsome husband but when I do turn over, he is not there. I smell some fresh bread downstairs. The aroma had practically dragged me downstairs.

I see a blonde head of hair and run up to Cato. Before I squeezed him to death he turned around and it was Peeta. I stopped myself right there. How many times am I going to think Peeta is Cato?

The corners of Peeta's mouth lifted up into a smile. It was quite awkward though. I returned the smile and decided to speak first.

"Sorry I thought that you were Cato for a minute…" another awkward silence. "Where is he?" He replied almost instantly to my question.

"He's in the shower, I decided to make breakfast for you both, I doubt you would want to make it." I nodded my head. I turned around to walk back up the stairs when Peeta spoke but in a softer voice again. "Katniss?" I turned back around on the heel of my foot. "I'm sorry about before, the night of my wedding."

He saw it as the night of his wedding? I saw it as the night were one of the newly weds had kissed me, the night when I found out Peeta Mellark might still love me, the night Delly Mellark and Peeta Mellark.

I snap myself out of it and nod in reply to Peeta. I run up the stairs and back into our bedroom. Cato has just finished getting dressed when I run up to him and just into his arms. "You do have leg you know." He says mocking my tone before when I said the same thing. I laughed and rested my head on Cato's shoulders. He walks down the stairs and I see the table laid with fresh food. Johanna and Gale must of gone with Peeta. The house is silent other then the sound of Cato pulling out a chair for me.

I sit and look at the food. Once I had finished looking at the steaming beauty, I look up to Cato and he does the same. We are sat for a couple of minutes just staring into each others eyes. We both have grins the size of half our face and probably look like idiots but I don't care. As long as Cato is with me and we are happy, that's all that matters right now. We finish our breakfast and guzzle down the orange juice.

We decide that it would be best to walk over to the Mellark's home to thank Peeta for working so Hard our breakfast. When we got there we saw Delly and Peeta snuggling together. They were both stroking her bump. They looked so cute.

When he noticed me and Cato were there he stood up.

"We just came over to thank you for the breakfast, Peeta." Cato said in a sweet voice.

"Oh, no it's the least I could do considering the last weddi-" He stopped himself before he could finish. He didn't stop himself fast enough though.I face-palm myself.

Delly and Cato both looked confused. Peeta was furious with himself. I was just feeing sorry for him.

"At our wedding? What happened?" Delly asked. I cant help but feel sorry for her, she's clueless. Cato turns to me and shakes his head in a way of saying 'What happened' I nod my head meaning 'I'll tell you later'. We turn back to the Mellarks and I see Peeta fidgeting with his fingers.

"I think we should leave, let you two be alone." I say, I do not want to be there when he tells Delly, she might get angry at me, after all he did kiss me, I wouldn't blame her.

She nods. Me and Cato walk out of their home and back into ours. We sit down on the sofa, I snuggle into him. We were in the middle of a programme when he asks me,

"Do you want to go to the lake?" I nod my head, I hadn't thought about it and it is a really good idea. I go upstairs and get our swimming stuff, whilst Cato makes a picnic. When we are all ready we head off.

We walk to the fence and slide under it, we carry on walking the rest of the way in silence, a comfortable one though. We look at each other and lock eyes. His eyes are so perfect. They are not deep but you could still get lost in them. The shade is like icy but not cold. They are soft and forgiving.

I don't know how long we have been in our trance but by the time we come out we are at the lake. I take off my clothes and with my swimming costume underneath, I jump in. The water feels magical. It feels perfect. Cato takes off his shirt allowing me once again to see his abs and he jumps in. We both go under the water at the same time.

I go down deeper then Cato I'm used to this lake. I swim down and see Cato joining me. We both swim up to the top. I get out and decide to relax. Once he had finished doing some laps he came and joined me. I close my eyes and fall asleep in Cato's arms everything is so perfect.

He wakes me from my dreamless sleep in a panicky voice and tells me to slowly turn to where he is facing. I slowly turn and before I had finished turning my head I heard a low growl. It wasn't human.

**Cliffhanger! Hahah well,please please pretty pretty please review, and most important,read Panemaniac's story: Blue, blonde boy with the bread Peeta's POV. It is awesomely awesome, i reccomend it a lot:) well, 'till next time!**


	26. How could you cry for me?

**WELL, HELLO THERE PEOPLE! I AM SORRY, I FEEL GUILTY BECAUSE MY LAZYNESS, BUT I HAVE BEEN WORKING ON MY OTHER STORY, 'STARING AT THE SEA' I WOULD REALLY APPRECIATE IF YOU READ IT. I AM DOING AN EXTRA LONG CHAPTER, SO YEA…ALSO, I MISSED A CHAPTER AND ALREADY POSTED IT, IT IS CHAPTER..22 I THINK, AND IT IS CALLED 'DISCOVERIES'. I WILL APPRECIATE IF YOU PEOPLE READ IT, MAYBE IT WILL HELP YOU TO UNDERSTABD SOME STUFF FROM CHAPTER 23. ANYWAYS, I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS. :D**

**Chapter 25… **

I look at it, petrified. I have dealt with plenty of this before, but right now my bow and arrows are too far, and if I move to retrieve it, it will attack.

I am staring at the eyes of a black bear.

"Don't move…" I whisper. Cato nods slowly, and stills. I look at my bow, six feet away from me. I then look at the bear, who is having a staring contest with Cato. It is now or never. I must go for it.

"Go for it…" Cato hisses. I slowly reach for my bow, and when it is on my hand, I sigh in relief. I never take my eyes off the bear, and gram an arrow. I load my bow and aim to bear looks up to me, but it is too late. My arrow is already loaded on its skull. Cato moves away and it collapses on the place where he was seconds ago.

"Well… that was near" Cato says. I laugh and nod. "Come on, let's go back to the house, it is getting late, anyways" I say and stand up. He throws me onto his back and start running through the forest, both of us laughing like crazy, the moment with the bear temporally forgotten.

He runs all the way to the fence and slides under it. He starts walking through town, and people wave and congratulate us. When we make it to our house, it is already late, so we decide to just go to sleep.

He strips down to his undergarments and puts on his pajama pants, and gets into bed. After getting changed, I join him too.

"Goodnight, babe." He says, kissing me softly. "Goodnight Cato." I say, curling up on his chest and falling asleep in his arms.

*~line thing~*

I wake up to something hard poking my lower back.

Then again. It hurts, like they are some type of bullets. For the third blow, I am sure they are all going to leave a bruise.

"What the…" I mumble when I see my lover back, fining it splashed with paint. I look up to the door and see Cato with a Paintball gun, aiming at me. I then look down, and see another one lying beside me. I look between Cato and my back, and then stand up and take the gun.

I aim at him slowly, and he doesn't move, just keeps the smirk on his face. I look at him weirdly, and then he shots again, this time hitting my chest, splashing it a blood-red color.

He starts laughing and I look at him, and smile. "It's on, Masonbrick." I say, and fire him three times, for the fourth one he is already running away from me. I follow him to the backyard, where he is trying to hide behind the tree that is just beside Peeta's house. I fire again, but he docks it and it lads on one of the trees near the kitchen window. We fire at each other more, resulting on both of us being almost completely covered in paint. He actually manages to hit Haymitch once, who just grumped and mumbled something about thinking there was another war going on out here.

A few hours later, we are both exhausted and sweating. Cato fires at me, but instead gets Kurt, who has just came outside. He growls at Cato and I laugh, and while Cato is distracted I shot again, him earning a pink Paintball on his forehead. I smile at him and he scowls. He aims at me, but I climb one of the many trees here.

"Oh come on!" he shouts. I look to the side and see that Peeta is out, looking at the paint that has sprawled around his tree. I smile to myself and fire at him, hitting him with a blood-red bullet on the chest. He looks at it, horrified and I try not to laugh at his face.

I am trying not to laugh so hard that I fall down the branch I was in, and, luckily Cato catches me before I hit the floor. He looks at me weirdly, and I point at Peeta, with a confused and angered face. He stats laughing, and I start laughing with him, too, and Peeta looks up. He looks at the guns in our hands, then at his chest, and the paint splashed around our backyard.

He then starts laughing too, and soon we are rolling on the floor for laughing so hard. Delly comes out with a confused face, but sees the three of us laughing so hard, and sees our backyard's state, she rolls her eyes, smiles, bids us good morning and goes back inside.

We all calm down after several minutes, but, seeing each other's faces, we start laughing again. Kurt starts barking behind us, and Peeta invites us for breakfast. I look at him, reluctant. "But, what about Delly…" I say. Cato looks at me, remembering the abandoned argument of yesterday. Peeta looks at me, glaring. I glare back, and he lowers his gaze. "Well?" asks Cato. I look at him with a worried look and sigh.

"Well, remember, the day I re-encountered you at the hospital, about the orange dress I had?" I ask. He looks at me and nods. "Well, remember ii told you I was Delly's bridesmaid at her wedding?" I ask. He looks at me impatiently, "Just get to the point!" he says. I look at him apologetically "Sorry, sorry…" I say.

"Well, after the wedding, I had to leave to the capitol…. And, well… he said that he loved me and I told him that that wasn't true, and we got into a fight, and then… and then…" I say. He looks at me, annoyed. "Hekissedme!" I exclaim. He looks confused, then annoyed, and finally, angered. "How could you, bi…." He starts, but a loud knock on the door cuts him off. "Who the fuck is it!?" Cato yells. It only comes a loud, painful shriek. I look at Cato and run to the door, Cato following not far behind.

I open the door quickly, but stopping dead in my tracks. "What..:? Kat, what is…" he starts, but when he looks at the people who are in front of me, he shuts up.

There, staring on our doorway, bleeding, injured and dirty, are seven people I never dreamt of seeing again.

**Cliffhanger! Buahahahah. Well. Guess who?:) well. I have nothing to say, do I? Well I will update my other story, soon. I love you. Review or favourite:3**


	27. Never thought I'd see you again

**HI PEOPLE! HOW ARE YOU DOING? WELL. I HOPE YOU ARE DOING FINE:3 HMPH. I HAVE NPTHING ELSE TO SAY, BUT I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER:)**

**JE PUISSE TOI PRESENTER, CHAPITRE ... ****26:**

I stare at them during some time. They all look almost the same, except for the dirt and age. The biggest of all has a little girl that looks like seventeen. On the other man's arms there is a fox-faced redhead girl, but I can only see her face, because an old-looking woman is standing in front of them.

She looks like if she could be Haymitch's age, and she looks like and older version of Madge. Then, there is a strawberry blonde haired girl with emerald green eyes. In front of me, there is a short girl, almost my height with green-bluish eyes and dark, brown hair in a high ponytail.

"Hello, Katniss." Says the girl in front of me. "Oh my gods…" I whisper. "How…?" I ask. "Katniss, dear. Will you let us in? We will tell you the story then." The oldest of the seven says. I nod, and open the door a little wider, and Cato comes into view. I see the girl in front of me gasp, and her eyes tear up.

"Cato…" she whispers. He smiles sweetly at her, and ruffles her hair. "Hello to you, too Clover." He says, taking her arm and dragging her into the house. I quickly step aside and let them all in. the girl that was in the big man's arms whispers something, and he nods. She beams, and looks up. "Hello Katniss!" she croaks. I smile at her a smile I have only given to my little sister. "Hey Rue. Hey Tresh." I say. He nods and Rue keeps smiling. The old looking woman steps in front of me, and looks at me closely. "You look like Marie…" she tells me. "Who are your Parents, dear?" she asks. "Marie and Abraham Everdeen…" I tell her. She smiles and kisses my cheek. "I am Mayslee Donner. It is a pleasure to meet you." She says, stepping inside. The bronze haired, forest-green eyed man steps in front of me, the girl in his arms with a soft smile and her hand or her extremely swollen belly.

"Hey Firegirl." He says, and kisses my forehead. I am shocked at this, but smile, anyways. "Hello Marvel." I say. I turn to look at the girl, her bright green eyes look at me closely. "I knew you would win. There is a reason I poisoned myself." She says, and smiles. I smile at her, too. "It is a pleasure to meet you formally, Katniss." She says. "Thanks, foxface." I say. She looks confused. "Foxface?" she asks. I feel my cheeks heating up. "Sorry. I just don't know your name, and in the arena I called you that, so I guess it stayed. Sorry. What's your name?" I say. She laughs. "Don't worry. I am not offended at all, I am used to it. My name is Bianca." She says. I nod and smile. "Good to meet you too, Bianca;" I say, and Marvel steps inside. Finally, the Blonde comes into view.

She smiles at me, and I smile back. "Katniss. I admire you for what you did for your sister. It was really brave." She says. I smile at her, tearing up. "Thanks, Glimmer." I say. She smiles at me and comes in. I close the door, and step inside. Rue, Tresh, Marvel, Bianca and Mayslee are all sitting down on the couches, Cato and Clove are standing on the kitchen talking, and Glimmer is standing in front of the big glass doors that have a really good view of our Paint-filled garden.

"What happened to you and your garden?" Glimmer asks, looking around. I chuckle and look at Cato. He laughs and shakes his head. "We had a fight..." I say, pointing to the two guns at the spot we were standing before. I open the door and go out, wave at Peeta who is still standing there and pick up the guns. "Who was it?" he asks. "Some…" I start, and look to our living room. "…old friends." I say. He nods and waves, then enters his house.

I get inside my house again, and look at the bunch of people there. "Why don't you all shower and change clothes, I can treat your injuries and then we can talk?" I ask. They all nod and stand up, Bianca with Marvel's help. I go to the kitchen and say hi to clove. "Go get a shower, and I will get you some clothes." I say. "Okay!" she says and stands, kissing my check and going into the living room. I follow her and tell them all to follow me upstairs. I give Bianca and Marvel one room, Rue another one, Tresh another one, Glimmer another one, and Clove another one. Mayslee is going to be on my mother's room. Cato comes upstairs a few minutes later, and we simply sit on our room watching each other for a few minutes. I then stand up, and kiss his lips. "I am going to take a shower." I say. "Care if I join?" he asks seductively. I laugh at him and enter the bathroom. "Fuck off." I say, and close the door. Picking up five random outfits with underwear, I strip down and jump into the shower. I scrub my body until I am sure all the paint is gone, and then wash my hair. I step out of the shower and put one of the outfits on, which is a black, V-neck long-sleeved t-shirt with short white shorts and green sneakers. I brush my hair and decide to leave it loose, and then look at my long arms and legs. There are blue, purple and red spots on my pale skin. There is going to be many bruises later.

I look at the rest of the clothes, and realize they are all V-necks. I come out of the bathroom and into the closet, picking three of Cato's shirts and two jeans. I come into our room with the clothes and kiss Cato, and then knock on the other rooms. Marvel opens the first one, his hair damp and a towel wrapped over his waist. I give him two of Cato's shirts and one of my outfits, which are hot pink shorts that get to the knee and a baby blue V-neck three-quarter sleeve shirt, with a pair of baby blue sneakers. He nods and closes the door. I then knock on Rue's, and she opens with a towel wrapped around her body. I give her a dark purple V-neck shirt with yellow skinny pants and purple shoes.

"Thanks!" she says, smiles, and closes the door. Then I knock on Tresh's, and when he doesn't answer I open the door a little bit and leave his clothes inside. I knock on Clove's, and give her some khaki shorts, a bright blood-red V-neck t-shirt, and ankle-length red velvet boots. And, to Glimmer, I give her a sleeveless V-neck white shirt and red pants, with white, knee-length white leather boots.

I sigh and go down the stairs, then open the door. I step out and walk to Haymitch's house, and start knocking on the door. After a few seconds, I start banging, on it, until a mad-looking Haymitch opens the door. "What?" he slurs.

"I need you to come to my house. Now." I say, grabbing his hand and taking him to my porch. After a few more minutes of struggling, I open the door and lug him into my living room, where now most of the tributes are. The only one missing is Glimmer, who is outside.

I slam the door and stalk back into the living room, where Haymitch is staring at the tributes with raised eyebrows. "Well sweetheart. You really do know how to attract dead people, huh?" he asks. I roll my eyes, look at Haymitch and roll my eyes. "Yeah, actually that's the reason of most of my problems." I say. They laugh and I crack a smile. "Where's Peeta?" Glimmer asks, after coming into the room again.

"I don't know, maybe at the bakery or at his home caressing his Wife's Baby bump." I say. They look at me weirdly. "I thought… you guys were married?" Bianca asks. "Oh, I am married, just not with him." I say. "Then with who?" Rue asks.

"With me." Cato says, coming down the stairs. Everyone beams, and even Tresh cracks a smile. "Well, yeah congratulations…" Haymitch says. "How did you people got here, anyways?" Cato asks, sitting down on the loveseat. "Yeah, I think it would be a good idea to talk now, and then we can go to town for some stuff I need to do" I say. "Well, when the tributes die in the arena, they don't exactly die." She starts.

**PROBLEM? I just like cliffhangers:3 I am updating my other story, and I will be extremely pleased and happy if you read and review it:3 pretty pretty please with Finnick's sugar cubes and Peeta's cakes on top?:D Hope you like it. Review and Favorite:D**

**AND REMEMBER:**

**tALK WITH THE BANANNAS WHEN THEY WANT TO TALK TO YOU.**

**AND ALSO READ TheHungerGames321's Stories, "WITHOUT KATNISS" AND "HIGH SCHOOL"! THEY ARE AWESOME!**


	28. Save me from my self-destruction

**Hi:( i feel bad for not updating but my computer just... Fucked up. I mean, it stopped functioning si i couldnt write this was written in my iPod, so sorry for the grammar an shortness. It is Franking hard to write in it! xD anyways, ive changed my writing hope you like it. Enjoy! **

**Chapter 29:**

She started talking. Actually, it was pretty painful to hear it; everything they have been through. But I then Reasoned that I've been through worse. I feel selfish thinking that, and I know I should care more about them, stop thinking like a moron and actually seeing the truth; the one I don't even want to talk, let alone think about. I have tried so hard to be strong, since my father died thinking that I am the person with the worst fate in the world. But now, hearing the way they escaped, it makes me rethink everything. There are actually people who got it worse that me, like the kids that starved to death, the people who were brutally murdered in the seventy-five years President Snow ruled over Panem. Even the other victors, who some had their bodies sold against their will to the highest bids; the Victors that suffered the same nightmares as she does, and had had them for longer. The ones that were afraid of going to sleep, scared of the demons that will surely visit them from the darker parts of Hell.

When Mayslee had finished talking, I stared at her, wide eyed.

"I see you've been through hell and back." Cato says after a few seconds. They nod, and I suddenly feel uncomfortable.

"why don't we go shopping? You need more clothes." I say, desesperatly trying to find an excuse to leave the house that suddenly feels claustrophobic. I feel sick, like if I could puke all the contents of my stomach right here, and right now. Cato looks at me weirdly, and I give him a look that says 'what?'.

He only shrugs and stands up. "it will be a good idea, I will call Peeta. He may want to... See you." he says, and then goes to the kitchen to call him. Haymitch whispers something on Mayslee's ear and she nods, so they disappear through the door. I sigh. The tributes look at me, and I stare right back at them.

"I will go see Cato. I will be back in a second." I say with a smile. They nod and I make my way to the kitchen.

I see Cato leaning against the kitchen counter, deep in thought. "hey." I say, making my presence known. He shakes his head and looks at me, a warm smile on his lips.

"hey." he says. I look into his eyes; they look pained, like I he just relieved a painful, but at the same time good memory.

"what's wrong?" I ask him, sitting down next to him at the counter. He sighs.

"only remembering something. No big deal." he says. I nod, and then talk, "what were you thinking about?" I ask him. He stays silent, and I see sadness on his eyes. I wait, patiently for him to talk. After a few minutes, I give up, and, feeling rejected start walking back into the living room, until his voice stops me.

"my father never believed in god, or in heaven. But he did believed in hell. He always thought that death would come as a parade, or something like that.

"When I was, a young boy my father took me into the city, to um, see a marching band." I look a him with a look that tells him to continue so, he does. "he said, 'son when you grow up, will you be the savior of the broken, the beaten and the dammed?'" he says, then pauses. Then takes a deep breath and continues, "He said, 'will you defeat them, your demons and all the non-believers, the plans that they've made? Because one day, I will leave you, I will become a phantom, to lead you in the summer after your death to join the black parade.'

"he made me promise that i would be a hero. That i would make a difference on the screwed-up place we live. But I'm just a boy, not a hero.

"he always was faithful in me, never gave up. I broke his promise, though. I became a monster. A killer. I actually killed one of my peers once i was drunk. My mother hated me." he takes another deep breath, then he continues.

"she said, 'you ain't no son of mine. For what you've done they're gonna find a place for you and just your mind, but remember your manners when you go. And, when you go don't return to me, my love.' and me, being the ass I was, said,

'mama, we're all going to hell. They say It's really quite pleasant, except for the smell. Why should i care? Because, mama, you know we are all going to hell.'"

he says, and I look at him, and start walking over and give him a long, warm hug. "I'm sorry." I say, and whisper sweet nothing's in his ear. He brings his lips to mine, and they lock in a passionate, yet delicate kiss. I pour all my emotions in it, everything I was feeling at the moment. I feel him doing the same. His tears mix with mine, and I feel the salty liquid on my lips. I then stop, and pull away abruptly, before turning around and puking last night's dinner on the kitchen sink.

**IF YOU CAUGHT THE REFERENCES TO MY** CHEMICAL**ROMANCE YOU ARE FREAKING AWESOME[AND IF YOU DIDN'T TOOxD]. You liked it? What about my new type of writing? Cool or shitty? Review please and tell me! your opinion means a lot(everything) to me! Well, good night/evening/morning:3**


	29. All we are

**My computer is still fucked. I still can write on my iPod, short, shitty chapters, but hey! It is better than no uptading! The story, my friends is coming to an end. I hate that, but it has to end somewhere, and there are a bunch of new stories coming up:3 if you loke My Chemical Romance... Then my other two stories will be amazing:D anyways, this isn't the end, so read happilly!**

**Ch. 30?:**

Cato is instantly by my side, holding the hair out of my face. When I am sure there is no more stuff in my stomach, I lean back, washing my mouth with the sink's water.

"you alright?" he asks. I nod, giving him a smile for good measure. Because in the inside, I feel like if I've been hit several times on the stomach.

He looks at me suspiciously, but drops it. He grabs my hand and leads me out the kitchen and into the living room. I have quite an idea of what's up with me, but I still need confirmation.

We spend the day at town, at the little shopping mall they've built in the district's center. We buy clothes for all of us, baby furniture and other stuff. By the time that we're done, it is already dinner time.

We get to the Mellark's place where all the males plus Delly are, who's babies are due to any day now. Peeta and Delly seem to be a little shocked, but for the rest is completely fine.

At the end of the day, we crash on our beds, exhausted as hell.

~•~•~

I have been feeling weird lately.

like, if i am getting fatter, or i started weighting more.

Cato says i look beautiful as ever, but i just can't believe him.

i was sleeping peacefully next to Cato until i wake up with a sudden urge to throw up, so i run into the bathroom, opening the door in a rush and start puking all of the contents of my stomach into the toilet. Cato, who i am sure i woke up along with the rest of the people on this house, is at my side pulling my hair out of my face. a few minutes later, when i am sure my stomach has nothing but air in it again, Cato helps me to stand up, and he flushes the toilet.

"Kat, I think we need to go see a doctor" he says. "no. i am fine." i say. "No, Kat. You've been puking a lot lately since the tributes came. What if you are sick? Or have a serious infection?." he says. then, almost as hard as the vomit did, reality hits me. i look at the clock at Cato's nightstand, and sure enough, it is five-thirty a.m.

the morning sickness, the changes of humor, the sudden urge to eat more, the extra-weight. My theory, which I wish was only a theory is actually true.

Cato looks at me oddly, and takes me by the shoulders. "You okay?" he asks. i shake my head, and he looks ever more worried. "What's wrong?" he asks, his voice cracking with fear.

"I-... I am..." i start, but can't seem to continue. "You what, sweetheart?" he asks, cupping my face with his hands.

"I'm Pregnant."

**HELL, YEAH! Some of you already knew xD anyways hope you like it. It is short and crappy, and I'm sorry 'cause of that. I will do them better when I get my computer back:) anywayyyssssa... Review:3 I love it when you do that, it makes me feel loved:3 anyways... Goodnight/evening/morning. :D**


	30. Is bullets, I mean this

**Healing31****  
****Well, hi. SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING. AWFUL WRITER'S BLOCK OVER HERE! ACTUALLY IT IS ONLY I CAN'T SEEM TO FIND A WAY TO PUT MY IDEAS ON WORDS. WELL. *sigh* well, without more delay, I give you, Chapter 31!:****  
****-~*~-****  
**He looked at me; his face showed different emotions at once, going through shocked to confused; from sad to happy; when it finally settled on a mix of all.  
"wh-what?!" he exclaims. I look at him, my features twisted into a scowl. "what's wrong?" he asked, a huge smile that lightened up the room on his face.  
"I-I don't... I mean, I wouldn't... Like, I can't..." I slurred. Cato looks at me; he takes in my features and a really disappointed expression settles on his face.  
"you don't want it." he concludes, his face ice-cold. I look down shamefully. He scowled and simply stalked back to the bed, laying down, his back facing me. I sighed;  
'It isn't that I don't want it. I am not ready.' I thought to myself, before laying down on our bed too.

During the rest of the day, Cato ignored me. He wouldn't talk to me, but he would steal glances at me now and then. He, Peeta, Marvel, Gale and Finnick planned to go to town for some 'man time' as they called it. I only agreed, before going upstairs and closing myself in my room.  
A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door.  
"come in." I say from my position on the bathroom floor. "kat?" Glimmer's voice came from the doorway. "on the bathroom," I say, before gagging again. I heard heels clicking and Glimmer entering the bathroom in a rush, before burying my face on the WC again.  
"my god, what happened to you?" she shrieked, coming to my side like a lighting bolt.  
"nothing. I'm alright." I say, standing up and flushing the Toilet. "no, you are not. Tell me, what's wrong?" she asked. This time serious. I sighed.  
"I'm pregnant." I blurt out. she looked at me, before beaming and enveloping me in a bone-crushing hug. "Congrts!" she squealed, looking at me. She sighed when she saw my expression.  
"you don't want it?" she asked. I snake my head. "I do, but I am just not ready." I say, before launching into her arms and start sobbing my eyes out.  
Damn hormones.

"shh, shh. Everything's gonna be alright." she consoled me, I looked up at her.  
"there's something else." she noticed. I sighed. "Cato thought I don't want the baby and he's ignoring me." I say, before falling into another fit of sobs. She pats my back and leads me out of the bathroom and downstairs, into the living room.  
I sit down, and Johanna looks at me. "what's wrong?" she asks, placing a hand on her ever-growing stomach. I open my mouth to respond when Bianca cuts me off with a grunt.  
"you alright?" I ask, turning to look at her. She has her hands on her stomach, and she is panting. "yeah. Baby's only kickin' hard." she pants, and gives me a smile.  
I look at her as she screams lightly, and clutches her stomach. "are you sure you are alright?" Rue asks. She nods and moves a little so she can be on a more comfortable position on the couch. We stayed silent for a few seconds before we heard Bianca gasp.  
We all turned our heads to her, and stared at her wide-eyed face. "someone call the guys." she said calmly with a hint of urgency on her tone. "but, wh-" rue started, but she cut her off. "Go get the guys!" she exclaimed, clutching her stomach. Rue quickly stood up and ran to the kitchen, and I heard her talking to I think Marvel.  
"what's wrong?" Glimmer asked her, crouching down and taking her face on her hands, concern lacing her face and voice.  
"the baby's coming."  
**-~*~-****  
****So, short, shitty chapter again. AND a cliffhanger. Great!*le sarcasm*****  
****I am trying to write shorter chapters so this story has even more chapters because I don't want to finish it just yetxD anyways, sorry for the last chapter. That was kind of a filler:3 and, yeah both of this chapters are Kinda rushed...cand I'm sorry 'bout that too. anyways, tell me what you think of this pice of crap.**

**And this may be the last short chappie…. But you may hate me for the restxD anyways, that one's for me to know and for you to find out…:D****  
****Good and bad criticism is always happily received.****  
****good morning/evening/night.****  
****xoxo**


	31. Things are better if I stay

**by time, no? **

**Well, hi. Now, this is, sadly another short(ish) chapter, but it is also a filler. Only the birth of Bianca (Foxface)'s baby:3 if I have anything wrong, please tell me. It is a little bit difficult because I'm a 12-year-old and haven't gave birth/seen anyone on labor. **

**And… there is some supernatural on this chapter… maybe Prim makes an appearance… **

**Anyways, enjoy! :D**

**Ch.32:**

I look at Bianca in confusion. I did understood what she said; I was only in shock. "Katniss!" Rue says, snapping me out of my trance. I shake my head and stand up, finally coming to my senses. "Carry her upstairs, to her bed. Then lay her down," I whisper the words my mother used so long ago when someone came, on the verge of giving birth.

Glimmer and Clove nod, picking her up and carefully taking her to one of the spare bedrooms on the lower floor. "Can we call the boys?" asks Rue. "No. they went hiking to the woods, remember? They won't be back until tomorrow at dusk." I say, hurrying to the closet.

I grab fresh towels and a little blanket; then from the kitchen I grab a glass bowl and some water. Quickly, I dash over to the room, where Bianca is already laying down, back rested on a bunch of pillows, keeping her on a semi-seated pose. She has a painfully looking grasp on Glimmer and Clove's hands, and she squeezes each time a contraction comes.

I rack my brain, trying to remember what my mother always did. I put the stuff on a table nearby and wet a cloth; then, I put it on Bianca's forehead. Suddenly, a force gently but forcefully pushes me away, making me feel lightheaded.

I close my eyes and count to ten, but the feeling doesn't leave. I look around and notice that I am watching the scene from the outside; like a movie. I see myself calming Bianca down, and Glimmer looking at her with a worried expression. Weird enough, this doesn't freaks me out as much as it should.

**THIRD PERSON POV. ****_{A/N: I am doing this because it will be easier to express the situation. =)} _**

Katniss stares at herself for a few seconds; she notices that her eyes are different, as well as the way she moves. That reminds her of Prim, the expert and passion she did this kind of things, how much she enjoyed it.

Primrose, on the other side saw that her sister needed help, so she decided to take her body for a while. Right now, on Katniss' body she prepares Bianca for labor. "Come on, dear. You are missing only three centimeters; everything will be alright." She says, after checking on the baby again.

Squeezing Glimmer and Clove's hands until they're completely crunched for the umpteenth time on the day helps nothing on making the pain go away; actually, it even makes it stronger. But she just can't make herself stop.

Five hours later, Bianca's contractions are becoming almost unbearable. Prim was starting to get worried, because of the way the redhead was screaming, and the twenty millimeters that were missing for her to start and push. She, indeed, for what she've heard, labor hurts more than being burned alive. (Pun indeed.)

Thirty minutes passed by, and Glimmer and Clove were preparing Bianca for pushing; a wet, cold cloth on her forehead, back pressed against the bed's backrest. Bianca, whose face was completely red and wet with water and sweat, was starting to feel sleepy. Prim was starting to worry; she knew that Bianca had a huge chance of dying, and her baby would have to survive without a mother.

Katniss, who have been watching her sister during the last five, almost six hours, was wondering how it can be possible that she can help her friends when Katniss couldn't.

Clove was watching her friend as she gives the last push; her chest rises and falls rapidly, her eyes are dropping and a pained expression is plastered clearly on her face. A few seconds later, a lout, annoying cry is heard. Bianca's eyes, which had been almost shut, clouded with exhaustion and pain, transformed completely. Her once sleepy eyes widened, they lighted up, and with newfound energy, Bianca holds her beautiful baby girl.

Brown hair, bright emerald eyes and a porcelain skin, the little thing is beautiful; _completely worth the pain_, Bianca thinks. A green blanket around her, and on her mother's arms. "_Elle est varmint belle_," Glimmer breathed out, brushing the bangs out of the baby's face. "What's her name?" Clove asks. "Helena." Bianca whispers, tears of joy streaming down her face.

Johanna, who have been strangely silent for the last few hours, finally speaks, while pointing to her stomach; "Well, Helena, I hope that this one isn't as much as a trouble as you were." Everyone in the room laughs, brightened even more by Johanna's sarcasm.

But what nobody knew was that the victor really was scared of that.

**Shooooooooooooooooooooortnes s! sorry:( but I promise that shit will get better! Anyways, tell me what you think:3 **

**And, by the way, '_elle est vraiment belle', _in French means, 'she's really beautiful.' (And no, I didn't use Google Translate.) **

**xoxo**


	32. Does anyone notice? Does anyone care?

**Recap:**

**-Peeta leaves Katniss for Delly.**

**- Katniss gets depressed.**

**- she then goes to the wedding(PeetaxDelly). **

**-she re-meets with Cato. **

***Fluff* *fluff* *Fluff*x25**

**-they marry.**

**-the ex-tributes from the 74th HG are ALIVE!**

**-they get to Katniss's house.**

******-Katniss gets pregnant.**

**-Foxface is pregnant ang gives birth.**

**-Katniss isn't ready for the baby.**

**-_ta-da!_**

**-This one still is short…. Sorry! :(**

_**What's the worst thing I can say? Things are better if I stay. So long and goodnight, so long and goodnight.**_

_**-Helena, My Chemical Romance.**_

When the boys came back, and we told them that Bianca had given birth, Marvel completely freaked out. Right now, they are on their way to District one to settle down and form a family together.

Cato still gives me the cold shoulder. It seems like the only times I see him is during breakfast, dinner and before we go to sleep. Otherwise, Cato is or at work, or working out. And I don't like it. Every time I try and talk to him, he turns away or simply ignores me.

I am staring to develop feeling for the baby, too. Only a feeling of responsibility towards it, but nothing more. We seem to get more and more attached to each other every day. Johanna is on her fifth month of pregnancy, and she and Gale are as happy as they can be.

Delly also gave birth. Their twins are beautiful, blonde hair and shining blue eyes.

We are all at the bakery- Rue, Glimmer, Clove, Thresh, Gale, Johanna, Cato, Peeta and I- hanging out. The boys are talking about sports, and us girls are simply enjoying the pastries Peeta had baked for us. We talked for a while, about unimportant things, like baby clothes, names, and that stuff. Until, we got to the theme that makes my heart scrunch up in pain.

"So, Katniss, what's going on between you and Cato?" Rue asks innocently. I feel my eyes water, and I simply shrug. "Honestly? Nothing. We don't even speak anymore." I say as calm as I can. "I'm sorry." Glimmer says. "Don't be. There's nothing else I can do- I've tried to talk to him before, but he will not simply let me. I don't know what's wrong with him. I've already tried to apologize for a while now, but nothing seems to work. And, as much as I love him, and as much as I want this marriage to work, without him trying, I will not be able to do anything about it." I whisper, my voice cracking at the end. They look at me sadly, and I feel my eyes getting wet. But I won't let myself cry. I don't care about the hormones; I don't care about all the emotional pain that Cato had caused me.

I blink the tears away and put on a false smile, before standing up. "What about we go for a walk? My butt is getting pretty sore." I say with a chuckle. They look taken aback by my sudden change of mood, but agree, no less. We decide to go to the woods, to the lake so we can have some 'girl time' that doesn't involve shopping. And walking will do well for me and Johanna. We go and tell the guys about where we are going, before exiting the bakery and walking to the woods. The bakery is located a few meters away from the new fence; about five hundred, because before we had our 'fight', I always hunted here.

We get through the gates and start walking, making sure we memorize the path we're taking so we won't get lost. As we walk, we talk about senseless things, just like the weather or how beautiful the day is- which is true. The sky is blue, there are a few fluffy, white clouds, the sun is up high and bright, and the temperature is not too cold or too hot. A perfect day for a picnic.

A few minutes later we arrive to a meadow that has a view over to the rest of the forest; similar to mine and Gale's hiding place. We lay down, talking, and making flower crowns with the dandelions, lilies, poppies and rue flowers that are spread out along the meadow. As I start to fall asleep, the sound of a hovercraft towering over us makes me stand up, and alert. As I look over to the rest of the girls, I notice that they have similar expressions to mine- hovercrafts are not common around here anymore.

Something reflects the sunlight over, and as I manage to make it out, a scream makes it way to my throat.

The old symbol of the capitol.

It was changed after the rebellion- instead of being the eagle with the two arrows, it became a full banner- with the symbols of every district on Panem;

District 1, Luxury, a diamond encrusted with gold.

District 2, Masonry, a brick on a pool of cement.

District 3, Electronics, a design that somewhat looks like a chip.

District 4, Fishing, a beach with a palm tree and a fish jumping off the water.

District 5, Energy, a lightning bolt crossed with a wire.

District 6, Transportation, a plane on plain flight.

District 7, Lumber, a Tree and an axe crossed over.

District 8, Textiles, is a dress with a bunch of pieces of cloth attached to it.

District 9, Grain, a golden grain field with the sun peeking through the horizon.

District 10, Livestock, a cow on a grassland.

District 11, Agriculture, a fruit tree.

District 12, which had changed from Mining to Medicine, is a syringe crossed with a peak.

And, District 13, became the 'Military District', which is the capitol symbol with a white circle around it.

It became a blending of all, symbolizing the uniting of the districts

As we all look up, a bunch of Peacekeepers come down, and one of them holds my arms as I fight against them. I see Johanna, Clove, Glimmer and Rue do the same, but it is stupid. There is no way we can escape them all, they're too much and they are armed. I struggle one more time, before giving up.

I try to scream, before something cold hits the back of my neck and everything becomes black.

**TUN TUN TUN! Haha, I hope you liked my twist ;) I was getting bored of fluff… and I found my new… sadic side, so I am trying to use it. Next update, I am not sure when it will be. Hopefully, somewhere on the next three or two weeks!xD**

**Reviews and both types of criticism are gratefully accepted.**

**xoxo**


	33. We're all gonna die

**WARNING, I WANT YOU ALL TO READ THIS, IT IS REALLY IMPORTANT:**_**From this chapter until the end, The rating has gone up for the next reasons: blood, violence, death and bad language from this chapter and on. It is a warning, and if you don't like that or can't handle it, I would recommend you to leave and come back on the last chapter/epilogue, which will be tolerable and the same rating as the rest. Thank you**_.

**Now that that's out of the way, I'm sorry. There's really no excuse for this month of not updating, apart from my laziness, brainstorms and forgotten computer at home. I hope you guys forgive me, too for the shortness of this chapter, because I know I told you this one was going to be long. But, now I SWEAR, cross my heart for life that this one's the last one with a word count of less than a thousand. Sorry again, enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own absolutely nothing except for the plot and a few characters.**

I wake up with a dull ache on the back of my head. As I open my eyes, I realize I am not on my house or anywhere that I know; the only thing that I am sure of is that I am cold, the place is damp and dark, and that I am laying on top of someone.

Wait. On top of someone? I look down and sure enough, my body is half on top of Glimmer's. With a grunt, I roll of her and land on the hard floor with a loud _thump_ which makes Glimmer jolt awake and bang her head against the cool metal of a bunk. She grunts in pain before opening her eyes, looking around, and falling asleep again.

_Okay… _I think to myself. As I start to get up, I realize that I am on a big chamber, and as my eyes adjust to the darkness, there are another four people with me. Narrowing my eyes and with a lot of struggle, I find out that the people are Johanna, Clove, Rue and Glimmer. I crawl over to the corner with a hand on my growing stomach, before slumping down and starting to sob as the memories of what've happened before reappear.

_We got kidnapped by the Capitol… _I think, and sob more to the realization of the truth; _we're all gonna die._ I look around with a cloudy gaze and look at what I suppose is the door. I stare at it for what seems hours, until a voice cuts through the silence like a knife. "Where the fuck am I?" Johanna's voice says. I look over at her and whimper, "At a cellar, kidnapped by the capitol with nobody knowing where we are."

She looks at me and pulls out a face; "just when I thought that things were becoming better, the capitol has to ruin it." She says, and sighs loudly. "You okay?" she asks, concern now lacing her voice. "Yeah." I say with a hoarse, high-pitched squeal. "Don't lie, bitch." She says, the slightest, most tiny playful tone mixed with concern and exhaustion. I sigh and look over at her. "No," I say, my voice weak and whiny. "I'm not o-fucking-kay,"

On that moment, the door opens with a loud screech and light fills the room, blinding us both. I can see Johanna properly now; she's a few feet away from me, laying down on her back with one hand over her bulged stomach and the other one shielding her eyes.

A dark figure steps into the room, two peacekeepers right behind him, the light making a dramatic effect and not letting us see his face. "You." He says, pointing at Johanna. "Me." She says, on the same tone with a smirk. The man snarls at her, and her face falls. He makes a sign with his hand and the two peacekeepers lean forward and grab both her arms. She tries squirming and biting, but they hold her tight. I only sit there, my head on my hands and look. Soon, they drag her out of the cellar, her eyes angry and fiery.

The door slams behind them, and I hear glimmer and Clove waking up, with a startled shriek. As I hear their heavy pants, I make no move to calm them down. I'm too occupied staring at the immobile door, waiting for it to open again. "Katniss? Katniss, is that you?" Glimmer asks, and I can feel her eyes on my face. I only look over at her, and when I open my mouth to respond, a blood-freezing scream cuts me off.

My blood runs cold and I'm sure my face has gone pale. Because I know that scream; I'd recognize it everywhere.

_Cato._

**Uh uh. Okay. Crap ending, I know. Sorry:( anyways, you know reviews make me happy:) and, although I don't deserve them, I'd love to at least have one. Anyways, hope you like. I PROMISE next chapter **_**will**_** be up sooner. Like, I promise. With my heart. **

**xoxo**


	34. Wouldn't it be great if we were dead?

I feel my eyes widen and my heart beat faster; I'm on a state of pure shock. My limbs refuse to listen to me, and I feel my body hit the ground. I hear Glimmer and Clove come and pick me up, talking in rushed, worried voices. I am not paying attention; the only thing that I can register is that my heart is on my throat, the pain-filled screams of my husband and a female's screams. My eyes are glued to the door, on a haze of shock, pain and pure stress. As the screams become more blood-curdling, painful, and loud, I feel my own limbs react; without me asking them to.

Next thing I know I am banging on the thick metal door with all my might, screaming Cato's name. My fists hurt, and I feel a hot liquid- which I am almost sure is blood- running down my left arm. I am crying and screaming Cato's name, trying with all my might to put him out of his misery; to keep him _safe_.

I feel myself getting weaker, and I finally stop banging my balled fists to the door. I press my forehead to it, the cool metal feeling heavenly on my hot skin. I cry and cry, more than I thought I did, because after what feels like minutes, (but probably were hours) the screaming stops. I hear a door creak open, a muffled _thump _and then the door close again. I sigh in relief, knowing that he isn't in pain anymore. I hear whimpers, which now I'm sure are not coming from me. The door opens, and I fall face-first into the rock floor. "Ouch." I groan comically. I hear a chuckle, and as I look up, I see the two peacekeepers throwing Johanna into the cellar again, before taking Clove. She screams and struggles, but the peacekeepers again, are _way_ stronger than her. I look over to Johanna, and the sight almost makes me gag; her clothes are ripped away, leaving me a sight of her whole body; her pregnant stomach is bruised and scarred, blood oozing out of some wounds. Her arms and legs are the same, and there are some chunks of flesh missing. But what gets me the most, is the sight of her back.

There are bloodied whipping scars, which are starting to fall away little by little. There are bruises on her hips, and most of her body is red. There are also bite marks on her sides, and she's dripping wet. She's shaking, and there's an angry red mark on her coccyx. I immediately go and put a hand on her shoulder, and she immediately shies away. She's sobbing lowly, whispering incoherent and uncompressible words.

"Jo? Are you alright?" I ask her with a shaky voice. She looks up, and I notice the bruises and claw scars on her face. She shakes her head 'No', before burying it again on her hands. "Wh-why? What happened? What did they do?" I ask curiosity and fear lacing my words.

I barely catch her response. Something along the lines of "Terrible", but that's pretty much all. "What? Johanna, I can't help you if you don't-"I start, but she cuts me off. "They _raped_ me! Tortured me on the same ways they did while I was at the capitol after the Quarter Quell! And… and… they…" she says, but start sobbing. "They what, Jo?" I ask her softly, putting my hand on hers, this time she doesn't shies away.

"They took away my baby." She whispers, and starts sobbing louder this time.

I freeze, and my hand goes to my swollen belly unconsciously."You mean, like…" I trail off. "They took a pair of tweezers, and pulled it out!" she sobs. I gasp. She lets out a heart-wrenching scream and I flinch. Glimmer, who've been silent since Johanna came and they took Clove reached out with a reluctant and cautious hand. "Johanna, I am so sorry!" she whispers, and gently lays a hand on Johanna's arm.

Johanna simply shrugs and lifts her face off her hands, before crawling over to a corner and sit down, laying her head on the wall. I look at Glimmer, and she gives me a pair of raised eyebrows. "Let's just… leave her alone. She had a bad day." Glimmer tells me, before going back over to the bed and sits crossed-legged.

She's taking this a lot calmer that I thought she would. I would've thought that, after all the years of torture she've been put through, she would've freaked out and tried to escape. But I simply shrugged that thought off and crawled over to the corner opposite from where Johanna is. I can hear Clove's muffled screams, each one of them breaking my heart more and more to the point where I was completely _numb._

I can also hear a Male's scream, and I don't even want to think who's it is. So, instead of concentrating on that, I focus on Rue's limp body. I can see the rise and fall of her chest, so I don't worry that she's dead.

What I do worry about is how come she didn't wake up with all this mess that has happened. Glimmer Notices my stare and smiles weakly. "She woke up while you were… having a fit. I told her not to worry about you, and she then fell asleep again. She's fine." She says with a velvet voice, and nod. Some time later, - without me noticing- the door opens and the same two Peacekeepers come in again, this time leaving clove and taking Glimmer. She, instead of trying to fight, lets them drag her out of the room. When the door shuts, I instantly go over to Clove, and with the little light that comes into the room inspect her wounds.

They're worse than Johanna's, is the first thing that I notice. I also notice that she has a huge claw-like scar on the side of her face, the skin all ripped away and blood oozing out of it at an alarming rate. It gets me thinking on what the fuck they do to them on the torture chamber. But that isn't what gets my stomach making flips- on a bad way. Her eye sockets are bare. Not only that, but that it looks like if her eye had _exploded_ inside the same socket. She has blood running down her cheeks in a way that looks like if she's crying.

My hand goes to my mouth, trying to contain the gastric acids that are threatening to escape my body. I swallow the disgust and cautiously inspect the rest of her body. There is what looks like knife cuts all over her body. Some are tiny and others are big, and a good thing is that they're not bleeding. At least not _anymore. _She has bruising, too, and a mark that I can only describe as a bite mark. _And not an animal one_. There are also more claw marks running down her arms, as well on her stomach and chest. On her legs there are burn marks that look crisp, black, burned skin lining the long lines. Her skin is a live red, and it looks like it was glowing. "C-cl-clove?" I croak out, and as a response I get a pain-filled scream. "Well, she's alive" I whisper to myself, but a little voice at the back of my head disagrees.

_Maybe that's something she regrets. _

**Hehehe. I almost gag making this chapter. Yeah… I have mental problems… anyways, I hope this wasn't too sadistic or anything. And, yes this is what I warned you about. And this is only a little bit of it. So, yeah. Now you know. **

**All kinds or criticism will be gratefully accepted:)**

**Xoxo**


	35. Did you get what you deserve?

**Enjoy!**

I think she's crying. Or maybe that's just me. But with blood pouring out of where her eyes were supposed to be, I could never tell. I've been staring at her for a while now; I just don't seem to be able to tear my eyes of her face and body, doesn't matter how gross it is. I know it's weird, but I can't help it- it's, on a weird way, mesmerizing. Now, this might've sounded wrong- I didn't mean it on a creepy way, more like… an _enchanting _one. Clove hadn't slept since she came back. Hell, she hasn't even blinked. But that might be an understandment; she's probably afraid they'll come and do more to her than they already did. If I was her, I know I would be.

I don't know how much time I've been staring at her. I've notice that since I woke up yesterday I've been losing track of time a lot. But when I do zone back up, is when the door opens and a cry can be heard on the distance. I snap my head up and look at glimmer, wanting to see what they've done to her, preparing myself to know what to expect.

She isn't as bad as Clove or Johanna; only a few bruises on her hips and chest, as well as scratches all over her nude body. I also notice that there's blood running down her arms and legs, and she's shaking and crying. I flinch when I feel a pressure on my arms, and as I look up, find that they've grabbed my arms. My eyes widen in horror, but that's mostly anything and everything I do. I'm paralyzed with panic, and I feel my body being dragged out of the door, then it slamming shut. My body is dragged all the way to what I would like to call a torture chamber, my back getting scratched and scarred by the hard, concrete floor. When the door opens, the first thing I register is the smell. Gee, it smells like… _hormones._

"Holy shit." I say, scrunching up my nose. "Smells like_ teen spirit_." I say. I hear one of the guards snort at my comment, and I smirk. Then, they slump me down on a metal table roughly, and my back burns like hell. "Oh, Fuck." I moan, hissing in pain. "This _hurts!"_ I say, trying to lift my back off the cold surface, only to be pushed back down. "Stay down." A monotone voice says, and it kind of scares me so I do what it says. They strap down my arms and legs, and I reply with a panicked, "The fuck you're doing?!" but whoever this is smirks and looks at me with big, bloodshot eyes. "Mouth shut." They say, and exit the room.

Okay, this is creepy. First I'm saying smartass comments about how this room smells like fuck-_literally-,_ and now I'm sassiest than Gerard Fucking Way, which gets me to the conclusion that I must've hit my head pretty badly. While me considering my sassy ways, a bald and creepily pale man enters the room with a _huge _syringe on his hands. "What are you going to do with me?" I ask, my voice coming panicked. The man laughs the kind of laugh that villains have on the movies and make you only want to crawl on a hole and simply wait to die.

"Oh, sweetheart. You'll find out soon enough." He says, before putting the _thing _on my arm and pushing the liquid inside me. My blood feels heavy, and my vision gets soggy and weird colors and things dance around me. I see something out of the corner of my eye, and giggle. "You see that unicorn too, right?" I ask, unable to contain my giggles. The guy smiles and shakes his head. "But it's there!" I say, pointing with the little movement these restrictions let me at the corner where the majestic white unicorn stands. "oh, yes. It's _dead." _The guy says, his smirk not leaving his face. I glance over at the unicorn, and sure enough, it looks dead.

"He's not _dead_." I say I a 'duh' tone. "He only _looks _that way." I say, and feel rather proud of myself for managing to explain that to this guy.

"Hey, baldy?" I ask, trying not to stare at the little red-headed man dancing on his bald head. "Yes?" he asks, sounding annoyed by the nickname I've given him. "What's your name? It's quite rude to call people by an insulting nickname?" I ask bluntly. He smiles again and says, "Dan." "Dan? Dan What?" I ask, looking for a last name. "Dan Nothing." He says. "Well, Dan Nothing, will you explain me what are you going to do with the knife you have on your hand right now?" I ask him on the kindest way I can. "Oh, sweetheart you don't worry. You'll only feel lots of pain." He says with a sweet smile. "Oh, okay." I say with a smile similar to his.

He shakes his head and chuckles, before getting near me and putting the knife on my right shoulder blade, before sinking it deep into my flesh and making a line from my shoulder to my collarbone. "THE FUCK?!" I scream in pain, and I hear him laugh. "Man, this seriously is _NOT_ funny!" I say, but laugh anyways. "Why the fuck am I laughing?" I ask Dan Nothing. "You're high on drugs sweets." He simply says. "Oh. Then _that _might explain the unicorn…" I say, my face blushing at the realization that I was hallucinating and there was no unicorn here, even though I can see it right now jumping around and running through the room like a fucking mad horse.

He laughs and smiles, before without warning stabs me again. "Fucking Hell!" I yell, unable to contain my moans and pleads of pain. I feel myself sober up by the third cut, and when Dan finally takes the knife off my left arm, I frown. "Oh, sweets! Why are you frowning? That is absolutely _not_ good for you!" he says with a crazy smile, before putting the knife on my left cheekbone. "Why so serious?" he asks, before thrusting it in and dragging it all the way to the corner of my mouth. I scream; the pain is unbearable.

"oh, dear. Why are you still frowning?" he asks, before doing the same on the right side of my face. I scream yet again, and he then frowns. "Oh, I know what to do!" he says, and disappears through a door. A few seconds later, he comes back with a needle and thread. He then starts to carelessly stitch up the Chelsea smile he has given me.

"_now, Let the fun begin."_

**Yeah. Kinda some comedy here… I honestly don't know where this chapter came from. Wait…. No. actually, I am a tad obsessed with Chelsea Smiles, and if you don't know what they are, here's a picture- **** encrypted-tbn0**** . gstatic images?q=tbn:ANd9GcQrez3LT9C8uQJVwKN1sLnN DqyEbKcDOc3OgCTHW2u6VKRgjNqV Kw ****(remove spaces) **

**I actually am thinking of making that my Halloween costume this year, along with a Joker outfit. But you don't really have to know that, so yeah. Review, or do anything if you liked it. Favorite, or something- you can also ignore completely this author note like if I'm a complete idiot, (Which, by the way, **_** I am.**_**)**

**xoxo**


	36. Wipe those tears of blood away

**okay, I'm sorry. but the reason this is so short and it took so long is because there have been a lot of things going on:**

**1) Rumors of my favorite band breaking up**

**2) UN simulation, two position papers left for the last moment**

**3) for the one above i was nervous as fuck. **

**yesterday the simulation ended and i was ****_dead_****.**

**so, enjoy.**

Hot, white pain. That's about everything and anything I can feel right now. I have no idea of how long I've been here; and I have absolutely no idea of when I'm leaving. I just hope it's soon. Since I got my Chelsea Smile-which is stinging like a bitch-there've been different kinds of Capitol torture; as well as medieval. Dan, who I've came to hate over the past hours hadn't stopped acting like if I was a little kid and everything was rainbows and flowers instead of fire and pain.

I've been screaming bloody murder since a while ago; I'm not really sure how much time-not that I really care, anyways-I just want it to _end._ As another needle makes itself comfortable under my skin, I try screaming but instead find myself chocking on my own blood. I realize, horrified that I've probably ripped my throat into pieces with my screaming. As I cough roughly, I feel blood making its way through my throat to my nose; it falls from my mouth, as well as my nasal tubes and I'm actually sure that I felt some on my eyes and ears. Now, not that I really know-my body has gone numb for a while.

At this moment, what it felt like hours but were probably minutes later, a little sensibility has came back to my skin and my vision has cleared, I realize that I am at a small cabin where the sterile white walls have my blood splattered on them, making a somewhat beautiful contrast. I stare at it for a while, only considering its beauty until a sharp, screaming pain on my stomach keeps asking for my attention. I simply bite my tongue and suck it up, not really feeling like breathing blood again.

I am almost sure that the pain on my stomach had caused something bad. I can feel it, but I can't really identify it. But it isn't like I would know, because I am sure I've snorted more than blood and oxygen on this past seconds. Also, I can feel this wave of happiness overcome me, so I'm probably high off a drug of questionable origin. I also feel a funny feeling on my chest and torso, and as I look down I realize that this Dan guy is rubbing some sort of gel into my stomach which is making my skin _regenerate-_or maybe that's just the drugs talking.

I stare at the growing skin in awe, and I simply stay sill with Dan's hands poking at my skin. He chuckles at the look I'm giving my stomach and turns to look at me. "It's called _reproduction of cells, _we only made the process faster." He grins and I find myself smiling back. But I can't help the hole in my heart that forms when realization sinks in.

I can't help the hole in my heart when I sober up enough to realize what the stabbing pain on my belly meant.

I've lost my baby.


	37. The hardest part of this, is leaving you

**I want you all to know that this chapter was really hard for me to write- and i would really appreciate that you read it while/after listening to the song, 'The light behind your eyes,' by My Chemical Romance. it was what literally gave me the inspiration for this last chapter. **

**and by the way, I don't own_ 'Skylines and Turnstiles', 'Famous last words',_ or _'The light behind your eyes'_ by My Chemical Romance- and neither do I own _The Hunger Games_, by Suzanne Collins.**

**I hope you guys enjoy.**

Thirty-four Days. Nine hours. Forty-five seconds. That's how long it's been. How do I know? I've been counting. Seconds, converted to minutes, changed into hours, and then to days. I do it to keep my mind of things- but now it's became kind of a habit, to keep me off thinking about _it_ too much. When I first came back here from the torture chamber, the effects of the drugs completely worn off by then, I was completely debased- and once the doors closed, I had a mental breakdown.

I hadn't talked ever since, nor shown any kinds of emotion, whatsoever. The girls have tried to get me to talk-with no success. Not even the drugs they give me daily make me do such kind of action. Dan looks more than pissed by that- which makes my lips twitch to for the smallest of smiles. But it is not humorous in any way or form. It's more of a… psychotic one. I had heard the screams for mercy from my friends- I had heard the screams for mercy of strangers who were probably here because of me. But the worst of them all, is the one that makes me squirm, the one that makes me want to hide in the shadows and never come out.

My husband's.

These are the worst- they bring back unwanted memories, like the ones from the hunger games or our marriage night. They hurt- both, mentally and physically, and I am becoming less sane day by day. I don't feel anything but the pain that memory lane brings; the memories that blanket me with friends I know like fallout vapors, Steel corpses stretch out towards an ending sun, scorched and black- as It reaches in and tears my flesh apart, As ice cold hands rip into my heart. Well, that's if I've still got one that's left inside that cave I call a chest.

Most of my time while I have flashbacks I sit and stare at the murky, dirty brown walls. The problem aren't the memories- it is the feeling of depression they bring. Every single time one comes, I feel a warm feeling overcome me; but when it's done, it all comes plummeting down, as water on a rainy day only to leave me sad and teary eyed, with the memories I once made and thought that would last forever.

I also wonder why my life is like this. Always a rollercoaster, bringing me high as cocaine can, and then making me have a complete free fall. My father always said that, 'Life is like a rollercoaster. You should enjoy every second of it.' And, as I was the curious kid I was, I always responded, 'if life is a rollercoaster, shouldn't we enjoy the ups and falls, the loops and had down's?'

I had always been like that- philosophical, always saying things that will make you want to contemplate your way of living. I almost always try and put others before myself, but I still am selfish. Everyone is selfish; it is something we can't ignore. It is a part of human nature, something that, even though we lie to ourselves and say that we are not so at all, we still have some selfishness in our souls, tainting them black, inking in them with an eternal mark that will restrain us for being completely pure.

That's the reason why, on the moment I heard the pleas being screamed, mercy shouts pleading to be heard I do what I knew I has to do. Because, as I heard Peeta through the bars of what had been my cell for the past twenty-seven days, I act without thinking- but not rejecting any word that came out of my mouth. My voice was hoarse at first- because of the lack of use and the finger marks on my neck I got a few days ago, due to Dan strangling me because of my lack of speech, but everyone falls silent as I stand there, wobbling on my feet and gripping the bars on a death grip.

"Don't." is all that comes out. Dan looks at me, a maniac smile plastered on his face, but Peeta looks terrified. "Don't" I repeat, my voice stronger. "Oh, well well well, our little bird had finally decided to sing, hm? What is what had brought our precious victor to speak?" he asks, getting closer to me, to the point when our noses are almost touching. I answer his question, my mind a messy, black ocean pleading for calmness. "Don't kill him." I say quietly, my heart and mind racing.

He laughs. "How about no?" he asks, and simply walks away, while with a shake of his hand the guards restraining Peeta- or what's left of him- walking over to a wide-opened door, where the faint screams of a crowd is heard. "No!" my voice comes out frenetic with a hint of insanity seeped through the words. "Take me." I say, and a gasp is heard all throughout the chamber."Okay." Dan says with a triumphant smile clear as the day on his lips. Peeta starts screaming and struggling like a madman on the moment the word leaves the man's lips- such a simple, four-lettered word that defines the line between my life and whatever will be next.

He first makes the guards drop the still struggling Peeta on his designed chamber, and then unlocks my own and the guards take both my arms firmly- even though I am not planning on doing any kind of escape. They cuff my hands behind my back, and then usher me forward, nearer to the sunlight.

"Wait!" a voice I know way to well says, and I turn around, catching Cato's icy blue's. "katniss." He says, and the simple way he says it makes me go weak on the knees. "No, please. I'm sorry. I'm so fucking sorry, it hurts. Please, don't go- don't kill yourself. Don't be afraid to try and get everything back on track- even if it is eternally on this prison." He says, his voice tired and sad. I chuckle, a soft smile playing on my lips as I get closer to him, crouching down so we are eye-level; the guards, surprisingly let me do so.

"I… I am not afraid to keep on living, and I am not afraid to walk this world alone. Honey, I know that if I stay I'll be forgiven… but nothing you can say can stop me going home." I say. He nods, tears running down his murky, bloodied cheeks. I shake my head, my eyes tearing up as I lean down for one last kiss.

When my lips touch his, I feel everything I've been feeling these past days haunting me coming back and releasing themselves off my chest. What feels like hours later, but were really only a few seconds, I feel the salty liquid running down his eyes, into my lips. I kiss him one more time, feeling his mouth pressed against mine in a passionate, sad and desperate kiss. When we part away again, I hold his chin on my hand, feeling his hot breath brushing against my face.

"The hardest part of this is leaving you." I say, tears now running down my face, too. A sob escapes his lips, and he leans his forehead against mine, applying a comforting pressure to it. "I love you," he chokes out, the sobs flowing freely from his throat now.

"I love you too." I say, the tears and sobs making my voice rough. I stand up finally, looking at Cato once more, gazing into the icy blue that had me in cloud nine when I first saw them. "Never let them take the light behind your eyes." I say as a Farwell, and let the guards guide me freely through the long corridor. As Dan looks at me, silent for once, I swear I saw a lone tear escaping his left eye.

When the sunlight hits me at first it hurts my eyes, causing me to close them, but never backing away. There is a camera and a huge screen where I can see myself, my skin pale and scars all over my body. The crowd roars when they see me, and when the guards make me sink to my knees I know that it's the end- and this time there is no-one to save me. I smile a watery smile, keeping my head hung low with what's left of my brown hair covering my face.

"_so long to all my friends, _

_Everyone of them met tragic ends._

_With every passing day,_

_I'd be lying if I didn't say,_

_That I miss them all tonight…" _I sing quietly, my voice coming out on a mess of beautiful notes and depressing lyrics. One of the guards pushes me so I am on my hands and knees, my tears staining the wooden floor of what is the stage. I hear a faint drum roll playing, as I hear the clicking of a pistol being prepared. I feel the cold surface of what will be my end in a few seconds- but before the trigger is pulled, a faint "I'm sorry" is heard. I nod faintly, and then a shot ripples through the silence that had blanketed the place, as if everyone had held their breath.

I feel my body collapse, hitting the ground and faint sobs coming from behind me. There's a light, and a brief moment when I see my life passing through my eyes. and one particular moment catches my attention- when Cato and I are reading quotes from famous artists, Gerard Way's words stick through my mind, making me sigh internally. 'One day, your whole life will pass through your eyes; make sure it's worth watching.'

And in that moment, I let myself realize something- everything that I've been through, everything that life had thrown at me I managed to avoid it- and this is my price. In that millisecond when the ocean in my mind becomes clrearer, I realize, with satisfaction one thing:

_It sure was. _

And then… nothing.

**_FIN._**

**it's... done. i can't believe I've done it. i can't believe that, after 8 months, 236 days, 14,160 minutes and 55,798 words later I'm now that it's done, i, Unnamed Joker, Declare this story as _complete._ i would like to thank you all my amazing fans, most importantly _You-Can't-Bandage-The-Damage_ for being my first reviewer, and all of you, too- as well as my Fanfiction friends, _Catniss1_ and_ DedicatedWallflower_, as well as our deceased dear sweetheart, _SweetxDecadence_. thank you all for making this story possible, and believe me- your reviews have helped me through really rough times, as well as all your love and support with this story. **

**this is Unnamed Joker signing off, see you next time. **

**so long and goodnight, **

**xo, -C**


	38. So long, and goodnight (Real epilogue)

**Okay, yes I lied. Again. This is the real epilogue, and I swear This is the last one. ^^**

**Enjoy!**

A soft smile appears on my face when I see them. This happens every time the Parade stops and lets us all wander around to see our friends. I met my father and my sister here, as well as Fear and Regret, our guardians. We are all now the marchers of what they call the Black Parade. When I first got here, the leader of the marching band gave me a medal, '_for your bravery and will to die on the place of others, even though they've wronged you.' _ He had said, his smooth voice making me feel welcome and warm. Then I met Mother War, a woman who died during service on a war called World War III. When she passed, the parade named her that, because of her service for others and refusal to give into the rules. She was a heroine.

Everyone is awesome there- the atmosphere makes you feel welcome, and everyone treats each other the same way: as Brothers and Sisters. But that doesn't mean I miss my life back there, with the living. A feeling of melancholy overwhelms me every time I think about it too much, but in the end everything recoils into pride- pride for the lives that I've saved with my sacrifices, decisions and with the withdraw of my own.

Now, standing here where they can't see me, I allow myself a moment of selfishness where I think, _I did this. I am the reason they're all happy. _

Delly and Peeta's sons, Kaleb and Rye are playing around in the meadow along with Marvel and Bianca's and Gale and Johanna's. Yes, they tried again- after they were freed a week after I was killed by Paylor, and the forces attempting to kill them were completely destroyed-Paylor made sure that all of them are under watch 24/7. "She would've wanted it like this," she had said.

What really makes me happy, though, is seeing Cato move on. He visits my grave in the meadow once or twice a week, talking to it, talking to me. He progresses step by little step, one day after another- and I hope that one day, he'll be able to remember me without pain but with the memory of what I really am: An idea. A rebel.

They, my friends, my _family,_ finally look joyous after three years of loosing me. Today though, they are all huddled around on the meadow where my tomb lays.

Today, is my three years and two months anniversary of immortality. So, all of them, scars wore proudly and tears on their eyes, leave flowers, one by one, on the marble structure with my name.

a thousand Prayers and salty rivers down cheeks, an old song sung by Cato and many kisses later, everyone was off to their respective houses- not to mourn but to celebrate.

To celebrate not my death, but my reincarnation. To celebrate my new life as an immortal, as a marcher. I look down to my medal and smile. In that moment, I hear the sounds of the Parade drawing nearer and nearer, meaning my time is almost up.

I walk the dark streets of the new District Twelve, all the way to our house on the victor's village where Cato is getting ready to sleep. Looking up to the moon, I hear him say, "It all gets harder without you, Kat. I wish you were here with me now."

"I'm always with you, Cato." I say, and he turns to me with a warm smile playing on his lips. "what are you doing here?" he asks, confusion laced onto his words along with pride and amusement. "I came to see how you were doing, you know? Last time I came, you were an emotional wreck." I chuckle. "Well, my wife had just lost her life." His smile weavers, his word coming out chocked and sad. "I miss her, you know? I miss you. I miss you, and I love you. Forever. And I just… I can't believe you're gone." He says, a sob escaping his lips.

"well, then don't be sad, dear. I will forever live here, with you." I say, and he smiles at me. I put a hand on his and squeeze, before the music starts, which announces that my time is up. "I have to go, Cato." I say, and tears start running down his eyes. "okay." He says, and I smile warmly before kissing his cheek. "I'll wait for you… just take your time, alright?" I ask, and he nods. "Alright." I give him the envelope I had on my hand and smile one more time.

I walk away from the house with tears in my eyes, refusing to let them fall. The Parade is now waiting for me, the five leaders smiling. The frontman walks up to me, and squeezes my shoulder reassuringly.

"You'll see him again," he says, and I nod. He walks back up into the platform, and the small leader smiles at him and gives him a sweet, short kiss. I smile at them, and take my place in between the rest of the Paraders, right beside my father and Prim. There's a tug on my skirts just as we are starting to walk, and I look down to see a small boy with blonde hair and stormy-grey eyes.

"Mummy?"

**Cato's POV. **

I wake up with my face caked with tears. I've had that dream again. She comes once in a while, and this dream has been the same every time. she always has to leave, though. This time, there was something different about it. She had given me something- she's never done that before. I sigh. I would've liked to at least be able to know what it was that the thing had inside.

Just as I get up, I notice for the first time that my hand is enclosed around a white paper envelope, which seems to have something heavy inside. I open it and a piece of rock falls, as well as a letter. I grab it and read:

_Hello, sweetheart. How are you? It's been a while, huh? I miss you. And I know that you miss me, but you have to have faith. Don't do anything you'll regret, don't do anything that I'll regret. You know, I'm always with you, even though you can't see me, even though you can't feel me. And you don't need to hear me or touch me to know that I love you with all my heart, mind and soul. I know that you lost me, and I know that you miss me, but you have to let go, just for now. _

_I want you to rely on what you have, to rely on all the good memories that we've done together- all the memories that we've shared, all the smiles, tears and kisses- everything that brought us to this, everything that drew us together and everything that tore us apart. Why, you ask me? Well, because that's us. That's everything we are, everything we've been and everything that we'll ever be. _

_The only thing that matters here, is that you love me, and I love you back just as much- no matter what I've said, or what I've done. I did, I do, and I will always love you. Do you really think that something as simple as a silver bullet could separate us? Ha, think again. _

_What people don't understand is that the physical isn't what matters. Sure, you're not able to see me, and I can't visit you as much, but I am always, and I mean always with you. Don't you ever think you'll get rid of me that easily, sweetheart. _

_But back to serious: I don't want you to hold on to me. Sure, you'll cry and you'll mourn, but you must promise me that you will not sink to the bottom in sorrow and distress. I know that our time was short, but time is never enough when it's time to let go._

_You will miss me, and I will miss you, so I will leave you with this: __You know that big ball of radiation we call the sun? It'll burst you into flames if you stay in one place to long. So remember, even if you're dusted, you may be gone- But out there in the desert, your shadow lives on without you…_

_Me and our little boy are going to wait for you here, along with The Black Parade. You only have to promise that you'll take your time._

_Forever yours,_

_Katniss Everdeen-Masonbrick_

I don't realize I've started crying again until the tears fall onto the paper, making the ink run a little. I hug the letter close to my heart, a sob escaping my lips. I grab the little rock and notice it's actually a pendant- but not any pendant, but a mockingjay pendant. _Katniss's mockingjay pendant. _I grab it and put it around my neck, before opening it. On the right side there's a picture of katniss and I on our wedding day, and on the left side the photograph of a little boy with blonde locks and grey eyes, sitting on Katniss's lap, something that looks like ruins and a Parade on the background.

I start to sob loudly, closing the lock and hugging it close to my chest. I fall back onto the pillows, and a small smile appears on my face. I know that wherever they are, someone's looking out for them. And somehow, I know that they're looking out for me, too.

"I promise," I whisper, another sop making its way out of my heavy chest.

_**The End.**_

**yeah, yeah. I promise this is the last one. okay? ^.^ and, yes, it was inspired by The Black Parade, the theatrical album from My Chemical Romance- and i have no copyright intended. :) **

**xoxo**


End file.
